The Christmas Gift
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Serenity smiled, "I want you to accept my challenge because I like you best." She was lying he was sure. "Then show me it's true-kiss me," he smirked. SerenityXWho?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** I soooo do not own Yu-gi-oh, but if the owners wanted to wrap it up with a big red bow and put it under my tree this Christmas I would be more than pleased to accept! I decided to get in the spirit of things and come up with a Christmas story…I must ask you all to suspend imagination and allow me to yank Kaiba out of character at times.

**Introduction**

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. She had no idea why the men in her life took such a great interest in her. She didn't see herself as anything that spectacular; still her attention was fought for on a constant basis. It was quite insane that Tristan and Duke fought with such tenacity over her affections.

She slowly applied a bit of lipstick, followed by gloss. She looked tired, she sarcastically wondered why. Why would she be tired when day and night she was bombarded with calls, letters, flowers and candy? The boys begged to escort her to her job, to her home, to the park. She wondered when they would try to lead her to the bathroom. It was so pathetic she honestly wanted to cry. She ran a brush through her long auburn locks. Tonight she would end all of the harassment and regain her independence. She would set up a challenge for the men who vied for her attention. She smiled as she fluffed her hair and rose from the chair.

The Christmas party was the perfect setting to initiate the challenge. Both men would be there and both would be tripping over themselves to sit next to her, walk with her, dance with her, she smirked, wondering if either would attempt to feed her. Maybe they could take turns carrying her from one location to the other. She giggled as she imagined that picture.

"Are you almost ready?" Joey called in as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'll be down in a minute." She called to him. He was so lucky to be with Mai. She knew the feisty blonde would simply crush any woman who approached her big brother. She wanted just one man in her life with no fights or annoyances. She wanted to simply be in love.

She grabbed her purse as she left her room.

The instant she arrived at the party she noticed Duke and Tristan talking. No doubt arguing who would dance with her first and she softly rolled her eyes at the frustration the two would cause. She had to quickly explain that soon it would be one man getting all of her attention.

Seto Kaiba stood there listening to the garbled business talk of his companions. Just once he wanted to discuss something other than stock reports and finances. It was a party for pity's sake, not that he was very sociable or eager for fluffy talk but this was down right boring. He needed a distraction from the damn computer and this was making him miss his beloved laptop.

Mokuba was having fun trying all of the food on the different trays that the servers were presenting. He shook his head knowing that tonight would be spent administering to his little brother's sick tummy. He silently wished that he could find the enjoyment that his little brother was having.

"What do you think Mr. Kaiba?" He heard one of his associates ask.

"Whatever," Kaiba bit out as he disjoined the group. He started walking towards the staircase that would lead to a breath of cold air.

That was when he saw her. She had to be the most breath-taking woman he had ever seen and here she was walking down the stairs with the grace of a swan. His protesting screams within his head came to a screeching halt. He no longer longed to leave the confines of the dull room he was in. He no longer cared about the business talk or the pretentious air of the partygoers. His eyes were fixed on the beauty who was fast approaching.

He stared, because he couldn't do anything else. She looked like the perfect fairy princess from one of Mokuba's storybooks. He never imagined such beauty could exist outside the confines of a book. She smiled shyly at the impending crowd. He was clutched by a desire so primal that it curled his toes. He tried so hard to see a flaw or hint that he was wrong about her, but he couldn't find any. Truth be told, the longer he looked at her face the fairer she became. She looked delicate with a heart wrenchingly innocent smile, a soft flush appeared across her creamy white skin at the attention she was receiving from the partiers. Her gown, which was a deep emerald green had laces up each side which were pulled tight to show off her soft curves.

He had not anticipated seeing anyone even remotely interesting here tonight, especially not this vision. He told himself that she had to have a wicked sense of herself. A woman who looked like this wouldn't be sweet or gentle. She was probably demanding and made whatever stupid ignorant jerk who fell for her buy her things and take her places. She had to be spoiled rotten. She was probably selfish, indulgent and slow witted. What the hell was wrong with him? It must have been the food here, he was probably experiencing the first stages of salmonella poisoning. That was it, hallucinations from a food borne illness.

Another thought ripped through him. She was probably meeting someone here. Could she, conceivably be alone? Someone here must have a claim on her. The thought brought him up short, how could these senseless thoughts invade his mind? Kaiba's lips thinned grimly as he looked back at her. Something stirred in him for the very first time.

He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her as she reached the bottom of the steps, it was her fault his feelings were being screwed up.

She glanced at him and a jolt ripped through him as their eyes met. Her full lips parted so slightly and Kaiba had the distinct sense that they were the only two people in the hall. Then she smiled slowly and he could not force himself to look away. It was suddenly very warm.

Before he could think clearly two men were standing beside him. Had they been there all along or did they just arrive? He couldn't be sure. She looked at the other two, but then her gaze fell on him alone.

"Hello," she finally managed. "I'm sorry I've arrived so late, but I was a bit distracted." Her voice was a bit higher pitched then he had expected but it was quite pleasant and he thought he detected a bit of cleverness as well.

"I know you thought tonight would be full of tripping over yourselves to impress me, but I will have none of that. Instead I've thought of something else." She smiled at Kaiba then switched her attention to Tristan and Duke. "I want you to perform a task that will prove yourself to me. I want to test your suitability for my heart." She smiled softly. Her eyes focused on Kaiba. His mouth went dry.

"I'm going to challenge you to go and find a gift for me to show the honor of your intent. Then, on Christmas Eve I'll let your gifts decide who I'll give my heart to." She giggled as she looked from Kaiba to Tristan and then to Duke.

Kaiba knew it; she was a spoiled woman who would base her choice on the riches of a gift. All theories of her being amazing were just scattered on the wind. All women were the same. The way to their heart was through a man's wallet.

"One more thing. The gift has to make me laugh. The longest and loudest laugh producer is the one I will devote my time and heart to."

"What about tonight Serenity?" Tristan asked expectantly, "Can I have the first dance?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to spend my time alone tonight, no distractions. In fact, annoying me tonight is grounds for immediate suspension in the game." She walked past them, giving Kaiba one last heated look before she disappeared into the crowd.

So, Kaiba thought with amusement, she wants to play. He was always up for a challenge and what he wanted he always received. He'd play her game and on Christmas Eve he would claim his gift. He just wondered what colored bow he would want her to wear.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas or Bah Humbug…what do you all think?


	2. The Game's Reversed

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters only my plot. The response to this story was absolutely amazing! I thank you all. I also want to apologize for not being able to post sooner, but my driver was corrupted…and that's a bad thing in the computer world. Using Mom's dinosaur was impossible. Now I'm back up (thanks to a boyfriend who is a wonderful computer geek). Without anymore yapping…

**Chapter 2**

Serenity found herself sitting at a table all alone. She was supposed to sit with the whole gang, but they had conveniently left her. Tea and Yugi were dancing magically on the floor while Joey trampled poor Mai's feet. Tristan and Duke were off arguing about only heaven knew what. Hopefully they had decided that she wasn't worth their attention and had found other pursuits. At least she knew that for tonight the harassment would abate.

She played with a sugar packet; slowly turning it while her thoughts kept coming back to a certain blue-eyed man. She could hardly keep her eyes off of him as she descended the stairs. Unfortunately, he seemed to be oblivious of her. If he did show an interest it wasn't in a good way. An involuntary chill raced down her spine and she shivered. Where was he now? She looked up from her sugar packet pyramid and scanned the room. He was nowhere to be seen. It didn't seem like he recognized her at all. It had been years since Battle City and she doubted he concerned himself with insignificant people, such as herself. He was a cold man and she never did enjoy his arrogance or selfishness. He was totally self-absorbed and besides, her brother hated him…still. Even after all the years that went under the bridge Joey maintained his grudge. She sighed, wondering if any of the minor tiffs mattered in the major scheme of things.

Kaiba wandered around the room looking for Mokuba. He kept stealing glances at the red head who was sitting by herself, looking as bored as he had felt earlier. The two men she had offered the challenge to were leaving her alone and arguing amongst themselves. Could she really be interested in them? He couldn't see it. Duke, possibly, the man was quite an entrepreneur, but the other one? What a joke he was. He had a third rate job somewhere and never could duel. Kaiba continued his search for his raven-haired brother. Finally, he thought, as he came across Mokuba scarfing down sweets from the dessert table.

"Have you gorged yourself enough tonight to ensure your own discomfort?" Kaiba asked the small boy whose mouth was surrounded by a ring of powdered sugar.

"No, I think I need some chocolate too!" He giggled as he tried to reach for another dish. Kaiba stopped his grab and pulled him away from the table.

"You're done Mokuba. I don't relish the idea of sitting up with you until dawn while you worship the porcelain god…" He dragged the boy to their table and forced him to sit.

"Why don't you ever have any fun at these parties big brother?" Mokuba asked, enjoying the magnificent decorations while he anticipated the next song the strolling carolers would sing.

"It's just an opportunity to show off wealth, nothing more. I don't associate with any of these people on a daily basis beyond demanding a better performance."

"Yugi is here and so are Tea and…" Mokuba started, but was quickly interrupted by his brother stating that he wanted nothing to do with any of them.

"You know how I feel about them, Mokuba. I'll talk to any one here but them."

Mokuba noticed Kaiba kept turning his attention to a lone girl sitting at a table by herself. He smiled, could he be interested in a female? This was a rare occurrence. The last time he had shown interest in a girl…when had he last shown interest in a girl?

"Do you want to talk to her?" Mokuba asked quietly. His brother's eyes hardly left her to acknowledge him.

"No." He replied quickly, too quickly.

"I know her if you want an introduction," Mokuba stifled a giggle as he offered assistance.

"How do you know her?" Kaiba asked, his eyes still trained on the vision before him.

"I just do. She's really nice and kind of pretty." Mokuba knew he should tell his brother that she was related to Joey, but what better time of year to pull a practical joke? This party just kicked up a few notches. It was then a business associate managed to pull Kaiba away from Mokuba to talk of a new duel disk prototype. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief, because had his brother stayed he would have seen who sat down at the girl's table and his interest might have faded, to say the least.

"Hey Serenity, why so glum?" Joey asked as he took the seat next to her.

"I'm not. I was just thinking." She smiled at him and then at the other people who sat at the table.

"Why are Tristan and Duke ignoring you?" Mai asked, noting the two men who stood with their backs against the wall not too far away.

"I sort of created a bit of a challenge for them. I was getting tired of being harassed by the two of them constantly." She sighed.

"They're harassing you?" Joey asked, seeming to get a bit angry.

"Relax Joey," she assured him. "They both are just interested in dating me and they happen to be…"

"Too sweet for their own good?" Mai offered. She knew Joey would blow a gasket if he knew how the two men endlessly annoyed his baby sister.

"You just make sure whoever you decide to date…years from now, because you're obviously too young to date at this moment, treats you right. If he's not gonna treat you right he's got me to deal with." Joey warned.

"I am so old enough to date." She murmured under her breath.

"Serenity will finish her education first. A Bachelor's degree is fine for being a teacher, but with a master's she'll be sitting pretty." Mai smiled.

"Yes," Tea interjected, "but taking in service courses during her first year of teaching should be her priority, not furthering her college."

"A man would get in the way, I still think it's foolish that she would even think of dating when she has so much on her plate already." Mai shrugged.

"Yes, now isn't the time for her to date, she first has to establish herself at her school, start some in service and then in a year or so start college courses again. Men don't figure in for awhile." Tea and Mai were debating Serenity's life as if she was their child.

"I think the whole idea of her moving into her own place is a bit ridiculous." Joey added.

"There's just no talking her out of it Joey," Mai lamented. "I tried. She just won't listen to reason."

Serenity began to get very tired of them. They always did this to her, trying to decide her life and her future. She already knew she was going to hold college off for a year-her choice. She loved her job and the in services were vital right now, not college. She also couldn't wait to move into her apartment, which she had been doing slowly. She was almost completely in now and within two days she would stop living under Joey and Mai's roof. Thank God! Maybe she would actually be able to express an opinion or two now.

Her tolerance of their 'insight' finally came to an end. She excused herself and practically raced up the stairs to catch a breath of fresh air. She walked out onto the veranda and made her way to the railing. She gripped onto the banister for dear life until her knuckles turned white. She would always be a baby to them and that was her biggest pet peeve.

Even her love life was up for discussion. She wanted someone in her life who would understand her, not berate her and talk down to her. She was 22 now, hardly a little kid. She had her career; her own place and now she wanted love. She knew it would be too much to ask for them to treat her like an adult, but she could live with that if she had a special person to share everything else with.

The clearing of a throat made her jump. When she turned she saw the man whose eyes she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Won't your suitors wonder where you disappeared to?" He asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"Why would you care?" She asked without looking at him.

"I don't."

"Then why did you ask?" She sighed.

"Why did you offer that ridiculous challenge?" He questioned.

"Why not?" She replied, seemingly lost in thought about the stars in the sky.

"They're both morons." He stated with venom in his voice.

"Are you saying they couldn't find a gift to make me laugh?" She still didn't turn to face him. He wanted her to turn so he could look at her again and see if maybe his eyes had been deceiving him. It was entirely possible that she wasn't a vision and the lighting had skewed his thoughts, or the few drinks he had did. There was also the possibility that his eyes were tired from staring at a computer screen. She might be an illusion.

"I think they'll do well." She bit her bottom lip. She liked the sound of his voice. The raspy quality of it was making her nerve endings flutter.

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" She asked, finally turning around to face him.

She caught him off guard, he was fine criticizing her back, but her front was another story. Damn it, even in moonlight she looked amazing. He was quite annoyed with her now. How dare she…what? Look like that?

"I think you have quite an ego to make a demand like that." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with a look that screamed intimidation.

It seemed like Kaiba was the only one who believed she had a major ego problem. Most of the people she knew didn't believe she had enough brains to keep simple thought processes in her head.

"I wasn't doing it to be a snob, I just figured what better way to determine which man I should be with. They're nice, friendly, sweet and attractive. How do you choose between 2 people that basically have the same effect on you?" She leaned back against the rail and waited for a smart-ass reply.

"If they are so similar why choose one of them? If neither man has any effect on you beyond 'they're both so nice' why bother with them?" The flush in her cheeks told him he was stepping on her toes. She didn't want to be questioned about her train of thought.

"Why don't you play my game? Or are you afraid your loss would cause ridicule? I mean how hard can it be to make a simple girl laugh?" Her eyebrow shot up in challenge. He grunted in response. How wonderfully devious it would be to feign interest in Seto Kaiba. That would show all of them a thing of two. Joey would blow a gasket and it would prove to the others how grown-up she was. It was perfect, besides, he was kind of cute. There was no danger because even if he accepted he'd never get her to laugh. She wondered if he even knew how to be funny.

"I have no desire to have a woman in my life. The weaker sex is merely a nuisance in the grand scheme of things. They are unpredictable where as a computer is reliable and steadfast."

She looked at him, her hands and then the ground. She had no idea how to get him to enter her game. She had to figure out a way to intrigue him into her web.

He waited, knowing she was rolling things over in her mind, trying to find a way to entice him. He had seen the intelligence in her eyes, and he felt his resistance to her slip dangerously. He could vaguely hear his heartbeat in his ears as he became aware that he was standing alone on the veranda with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

She licked her lips and then looked up at him. Her warm brown eyes caught his cold blue ones. "So, you would prefer a computer to a woman's curves?"

"Without a doubt," as much as she affected him he wanted to make sure she knew he would not bend to her will. He was surprising her; a man denying her was not something a beauty like her would be use to. He liked that fact.

Her lips parted softly catching his attention. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. She would probably be innocent at first, but he knew he could stir passion in her and after a few moments of intimate contact she would burn for him. He suddenly realized that he wanted to be the one that stirred that fire, not Duke or Tristan. She was standing so close to him now it would be quite easy to pull her into his arms and taste her.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"I already told you computers are infinitely more enjoyable." He smirked at her.

"Then you obviously haven't met the right woman yet." She winked at him and then turned away from him to admire the stars again. Did she honestly think she was the right woman for him? The thought was laughable. She was magnificent on the eyes and her wit and minor intelligence were all pluses, but he had no desire to be someone's 'boyfriend'. She was also flirting with him, which was an oddity because women never flirted with him. He was too harsh and they knew who he was. She was scheming something.

"Why are you so anxious to have me embark on this gift buying thing?" He asked bitterly.

"You don't have to buy a gift, you could make one you know. I think a crayoned drawing from you would make me laugh faster than something you purchased with your millions." She refused to look at him, or else she could lose her never to continue.

His eyes could not be torn from her. She was a puzzle, now more than ever, and he could never resist a puzzle.

She turned, "I really must be going." She attempted to skirt around him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Not until you tell me what you're scheming. Why do you want me in this absurd contest?" The contact of his skin on hers was mind numbing.

Serenity swallowed hard, briefly looked away for courage she was sure she had before he touched her, then looked into his eyes. "Because I like you best," she whispered as she blushed intensely.

It was an obvious lie, her mannerism told him that fact. He could spot a liar, one had to in order to achieve the high position he held.

"Really?" He growled at her, "I thought it was to simply see if you could bend me to your will. You know who I am, what would it say about you if you could get me to play your foolish game?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." She looked up at him wide eyed as if she could look innocent of his accusation.

He didn't believe her for a heartbeat. However, a devious plan arose in his mind that he couldn't resist.

"If it is because you like me best then prove it."

"How?" She asked, not sure she could by any conventional means.

"Give me a token of your esteem…kiss me and prove your point." He sneered at her terrified eyes.

Her face paled as her eyes fell to the floor once again. She looked flushed, but he could also see the curiosity in her eyes.

That destroyed the barrier he had placed around himself guarding against her. He bent and slowly brushed his lips against hers. That single tantalizing taste left him wanting so much more. He fought the urge to gather her in his arms and take her mouth the way he wanted to take her innocence.

"One kiss…" she whispered as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

Slowly he pulled her close and caught her lips with his. Gently he stroked one hand down her cheek to her neck. She was as soft as she appeared to be, his one hand spanned her lower back as he tugged her against his chest. It took her a moment to respond, was it shock or fear? She didn't know. He tasted of wine and sugar. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, stroking her lips with his tongue before she opened for his explorations.

She gasped, and then sighed, finally burying her hands in his thick silky hair. He was hard all over and soon she found herself leaning into his warmth. Could this really be Seto Kaiba kissing her?

Finally he set her back down on her feet, when had they left the ground? She looked utterly dazed and flustered, but also delicious. He wanted her now more than ever. He had awoken her from her innocent sleep and he wanted to be the one to show her how amazing it could be…

He grinned slowly at her reaction to him. "You better be on your way." She looked at him with a strange expression on her face. "Remember you were leaving. Unless you would rather stay here," he grinned slowly, "with your favorite?"

She turned bright red as she jerked her hand away from him, he didn't even realize that he had been caressing it. She pushed passed him and slowly descended the steps back to the party.

**A/N:** Ok, sorry to have kept you all waiting. I hope it was worth it. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I couldn't believe how they poured in. Then, there I was unable to update. How frustrating! Please continue to read and review and I will assuredly update much quicker…I promise!


	3. Reversal of sweetness

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the many reviews! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays...whatever one you happened to celebrate. I can safely wish you all a very Happy New Year...may 2005 be awesome for you all!

Unfortunately, I will still not own Yu-gi-oh in 2005, nor did I own it in 2004. I shall never own it or claim to own it, only my plot lines and a corrupt hard drive...

**Chapter 3**

Serenity was shocked as she left Kaiba standing on the veranda. Her cheeks were delicately flushed pink, who knew the man could kiss? He had pulled a fast one on her for sure. What a joke, and she had allowed it! What the hell had she been thinking? At this rate she would be a stark raving lunatic, laughing insensibly at whatever trinket he graced her with just for a second kiss. This was not good, not good at all.

She nearly tripped over the long hem of her gown; this entrance she made was hardly the graceful one she accomplished the first time around. Then again, the first time around she hadn't been lip locked with a certain blue-eyed CEO seconds prior…damn him. She stopped, took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves, and then descended the steps back down to the party below.

"Hey Serenity," Tristan smiled as he headed up. "Are you alright?" He asked. His expression led her to believe that the kiss had affected her outside appearance as well as her inner emotions. Once again, damn him…

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly, not believing her own lie at this point. Then a sneaky idea hatched in her confused mind. "I would, however, feel much better if you would dance with me." She looked up at him through lowered lashes, a faint smile gracing her generous lips. She would show Kaiba that he hadn't affected her, only caused her to want Tristan more...hah!

"I thought you said that you didn't want me to bother you tonight." His answer sounded confused. Was this a test? If he danced with her did that mean he lost the right to compete for her heart.

"A girl has options Tristan," She linked her arm with his as she started descending the steps again. "I've changed my mind and I would love to dance with you, if you'll still have me?" She smiled at him expectantly as he followed her like the lost puppy he was.

Her life was such a joke. Here she was with a man who would be such perfect boyfriend material and yet, there was no spark. The spark occurred with a man who would make the worst boyfriend. Subtle thoughts of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein flitted through her mind as she imagined the making of the perfect man. He would have Kaiba's looks and sex appeal and…and what? Tristan's sweetness? Hadn't she just been thinking he was too sweet? Wasn't a little bit of sour fun sometimes? Kind of like Duke.

Duke was good looking, not as amazing as Kaiba by any means, but not hard on the eyes. For that matter, neither was Tristan. Duke also had a bit of a devilish streak to him, sometimes she found him hard to trust. He had quite a reputation with the ladies and she hated thinking she could end up being a notch. Once he had her would he grow tired of her being his 'trophy' and move on to greener pastures?

She felt Tristan's arm wrap around her waist while he took her right hand in his left. She placed her left hand on his right shoulder and they began to dance to the slow song that was playing. He was a fairly good dancer, not great, but no complaints. He twirled her around the dance floor and she couldn't help but smile up at him. He had such wonderful intentions and here she was completely confused.

Before she came to this stupid party she had figured it all out. She was going to be moving into her new place, she loved her job and she had two great men to choose between. Not that she really like-liked either of them particularly. Was it a power play? Could the blue-eyed arrogant brat be right? Was this her ego talking? Had she devised this whole challenge simply to show her superiority over the men in her life?

For the third time…damn Kaiba. He was causing her to rethink everything. She now had to make her choice between Tristan and Duke. She'd slice her own tongue out of her skull before she laughed at whatever Kaiba was planning on buying.

Kaiba walked back into the ballroom and scanned the crowd for a certain redhead. His eyes settled on her. She was on the dance floor, floating around like the perfect angel. He smirked. This angel, however, had horns. They were showing now, not to the uninformed eye but to his for sure. She was dancing with the man who Kaiba didn't even feel was competition. He knew why too. The kiss had an effect on her, just as it had him. In order to avoid him she chose to dance with that moron. He wasn't angry at her move. He deciphered that she did it either out of desperation to cloak the fact that she now knew her feelings weren't what she thought they were for these men, or to make him jealous. It was true, he hated that man's hands on her, but he also knew soon it would be only his hands on her. He didn't join this challenge to lose…

"Seto," a tug at his jacket pulled his attention from the vision on the dance floor to the imp next to him. "I don't feel too well." Mokuba looked quite green at that point.

"I thought I told you to stop eating about 20 desserts ago." Kaiba groaned, not happy at all with the shorter Kaiba. "Let's get you home kiddo."

The two made their way through the crowd. Kaiba took one last look at his angel on the dance floor. She was staring at him, he noticed,as he turned on the stair he was on. Their eyes locked and he smirked at her. She couldn't pull her gaze away from him, no matter what rationalizing she did. He gave her a knowing wink and then climbed the stairs, leaving her gawking at his back.

Had he just winked! She was so angry she could spit! How dare he? First he tricked her into kissing him, then he stared openly at her as she danced with Tristan, and now he winked at her. Damn you Seto Kaiba…she muttered under her breath.

"Is something wrong Serenity?" Tristan asked when, despite him trying to lead her around the floor she seemed to be glued in position. She also stiffened in his arms, had he done something wrong?

"I'm sorry Tristan, I suddenly don't feel like dancing. Would you mind taking me home?"

"Sure," he smiled at her. She looked very upset. Maybe if they had some alone time she would see how right they were for each other. Then she would be more apt to depend on him for his strong shoulders. He let her go, but offered his arm to her. She took it gladly. Her only thought was to get the heck out of here and out of this dress and the shoes. She wanted her sweats and a good shot of hot chocolate. Chocolate could cure just about any problem, especially for her.

* * *

"I hope this teaches you that sweets aren't necessarily a wonderful thing if they aren't done in moderation." Kaiba attempted to scold Mokuba, but ended up pitying the child as he prayed on the marble floor next to him. The 'porcelain god' was getting quite an offering tonight. Kaiba knew this would happen, had said as much, but hadn't been heeded by his little brother. Next party he would bring along a babysitter for the desserts so Mokuba could be rationed. 

"I'm so sorry that I ruined your time big brother," Mokuba managed through a broken sob. "I should have listened and then you would still be there, maybe even dancing with Serenity. You should have sent me home alone...and stayed." Mokuba's sad eyes looked even more pathetic on his very pale face.

"You should know me by now kiddo, you are my priority. Besides, Serenity will be mine soon enough, no need to rush things." Kaiba stroked Mokuba's back in an attempt to soothe his tummy ache and conscience attack.

"What do you mean big brother?" He attempted to wipe his mouth on his pajama sleeve, but Kaiba stopped him, instead using a cool cloth for the task.

"Serenity issued a challenge to me tonight and if I win she's mine." He smiled at his brother. "So you see, you didn't ruin my chances with her at all."

"What kind of challenge?" Mokuba asked as he changed position from his knees to his backside on the marble floor. He now had to look up at his brother, who was sitting beside him, long legs stretched out before him.

"I have to make her laugh." Kaiba stated in a dry tone. Mokuba looked at him intently.

"But big brother, how are you going to make a _girl_ laugh? I mean you make me laugh, but I get your sense of humor." Mokuba shook his head, his eyes dropped to the floor. "No one else does."

Kaiba ruffled the little Kaiba's hair with his hand. "I've got this covered Mokuba, I'm already thinking of something."

"Can I help?" Mokuba chirped, seemingly growing quite excited at the thought of Serenity dating his brother. "I've got great comic timing! I also have a better sense of humor than you…" He eyed his brother, wondering if he would be angry with him because he just claimed superiority at something. Seto appeared deep in thought.

"If you would like to you can help."

"OH Seto, this is gonna be great. We'll have her rolling on the floor!" Mokuba smiled at Kaiba.

"Sure we will kid, now off to bed with you." He stood slowly and walked a happier Mokuba off to his room.

* * *

Serenity opened the door to Joey and Mai's apartment. Tristan was by her side as she walked in. She had hoped he would say good night at the door and leave but, alas, nothing was going her way tonight. 

"Come in and have a seat," she offered weakly. All she wanted was some peace, now that dream was a distant memory. "I'm going to slip into something a bit more comfortable. Why don't you find something to watch on the TV?" She left him standing in the living room while she made her way to her room.

What was once full of her belongings was now a stark empty room. The only thing that remained was a bed, which was not hers, as well as a dresser, once again, not hers. There were two boxes in the corner and a laundry basket full of her clothes. Once she loaded that in her car tomorrow morning she would be out of here for good. Finally…independence!

She rummaged through the basket and found her gray sweat pants, an oversized t-shirt and her fuzzy blue slippers. She quickly undressed and redressed in comfort. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then quickly wiped the make up off of her face. Much better. She opened her door and made her way back into the living room, which was quite dark.

"Tristan, what's wrong? I mean, are the lights working?" She felt for the switch and flicked it on. She let out a startled cry as she slapped her hand over her mouth. There he was laying back on the couch, with two glasses of wine looking quite relaxed. Was that Barry White on the radio?

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, as if she didn't know.

"I just…just…thought that y-you. Well, you said you were going to change into something more comfortable!" He was stammering, turning bright red and rebuttoning his shirt. She was furious!

"Get out Tristan before I tell Joey what your idea of relaxing with his little sister means…" She growled at him. "When I said comfortable I meant…comfortable!" She pulled on her shirt for emphasis. He was out the door fairly quickly and she was more than happy to slam the door on his pathetic ass. What a joke…had she thought he was sweet? Sweet as a dog in heat… She tossed the wine out of the glasses and put them in the dishwasher, and then she put the unfinished wine in the fridge. She boiled water for her cocoa and made herself a sinfully delicious cup.

She drank it in silence by the light the Christmas tree gave off. She longed to share this quiet time filled with Christmas, but what options were there?

**A/N:** I hope you liked it…please read and review…thank you all ever so much!


	4. What was I thinking

**A/N: **Nope, no ownership declared or implied. Just a bit of innocent borrowing, nothing more, and nothing less. Yu-gi-oh will never be mine.

I must make a dedication here to my dear friend Scuba Muffin...this chapter is for you because those pictures you sent me so totally inspired the heck outta me! You rock!

Thank you ...Twilight...

**Chapter 4**

Serenity woke up and smiled. She looked around her new apartment and couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. She still wasn't use to waking up in a strange place, but as soon as she wiped the sleep from her eyes she had to smile. This was her place and she made her own rules. Life was good. She threw herself back down into the soft pillows and stretched. Loving how it felt to not hear Joey and Mai arguing in the morning (Mai was an early bird and he needed to hit snooze 20 times this led to a lot of discord).

Slowly she got out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen. Only two days left of school and then Christmas vacation started! She was so thrilled she could hardly stand it. She started boiling the water for her tea and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She wanted to get to work early today in order to do a bit of catch up. She had poured all of her energy into getting settled in her apartment this weekend, thereby neglecting some schoolwork.

It really wasn't her fault and she hardly felt bad about it. Saturday had been the party and…and her challenge. Oh man, she dropped her head onto her hand—why couldn't it all just be a nightmare produced by a bad meal? What a horrible joke. Then there was the whole Tristan thing, what the hell had the boy been thinking? She looked at the roses that had been delivered yesterday with a note of apology. Jerk.

A soft blush lit her cheeks, and then there was Seto Kaiba. She had kissed him. She had _really _kissed him. Unfortunately she had also _really_ enjoyed it. He threw a new twist in her challenge. She wanted to use him to piss her overbearing friends off, but he was dangerous. That kiss proved it. How stupid was she thinking that she could maintain complete control? Her only hope was to laugh at no one's present. She would devastate Tristan, who deserved it, hurt Duke, who would be comforted by his fan club, and she would infuriate Kaiba, who would not take rejection lightly. She knew he didn't want her, but then again, the man hated to lose at anything. Why would her challenge be any different? She had stepped in it.

She finished her tea and cereal, quickly showered and dressed then raced off to school.

* * *

Kaiba came down to breakfast in a bit of a fog. It had been a long weekend, made even longer by Mokuba's self-inflicted tummy ache. It would be more than pleasurable to get back to the office. He slowly entered the dining room and greeted Mokuba who was lost in some random comic book. Too bad the boy didn't read books, maybe it was time he started enforcing good reading habits… 

He sat in the chair and heard a loud, rather obnoxious and rude sound emanate from his backside.

Mokuba was in hysterics laughing while two of the servants hide their smiles behind their hands. They were giggling, Kaiba was not.

Quickly Kaiba stood up and picked up the offending 'noise-maker'. "What is the meaning of this!" His eyes narrowed on the small boy who was now clutching his stomach due to the pain the laughter was causing.

"You should have seen your face big brother," he managed through gasps for air.

"I can't wait to see yours once I punish you." Kaiba seethed.

That shut the boy up. Mokuba looked at him with wide sad eyes that looked on the verge of tears, though Kaiba believed the said tears were from laughing too hard.

"But Big Brother I was trying to help…remember you said I could help!" He ran over to Kaiba and tried to placate him.

"What the heck are you talking about Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. His stare did not falter. It was one thing to be laughed at by his brother, but it was completely different to be laughed at by his staff.

"What are the two of you still doing here?" He growled at the forgotten servants. They both paled and left the room. This was just wonderful, soon the whole staff would hear of this incident and everyone would have a grand laugh at his expense. He would be a joke in his own house. He would fire both women as soon as he dealt out punishment to his brother.

"You said I could help you win the challenge by making Serenity laugh. I think I made everyone laugh. I laughed and they both laughed," he motioned towards where the servants once stood.

"You expect me to give this…" he lifted up the whoopee cushion off his seat. "To her?"

"That would be stupid Seto, I want you to put it under her. When she sits on it…"

"Mokuba, I know I'm not much of a ladies' man, but I do know they don't find flatulence funny. If I slipped this under her," he couldn't imagine how he could stick this absurd thing under Serenity's backside in the first place, "she'd reward me with a slap not a laugh." He shook his head, clearing the thought from his mind.

"Then let's stick it under you!" Mokuba yelled gleefully. "I almost died laughing just now Seto! Don't you think she would too!"

Kaiba's jaw flexed, the idea of making an ass out of himself to attain laughter was not appealing in the least. "Mokuba, women don't find this funny." He understood Mokuba was trying to help, but this was not helping.

"Big brother, she has a wonderful sense of humor and I think she would laugh, especially if it happened to you." Mokuba's gaze hit the floor, he looked quite sad that Seto was rejecting his idea.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why do you think she'd laugh so hard if this happened to me?"

"Because you're so…not funny." That was nicer than 'uptight' or 'hard-nosed', then again he had come up with this idea because Joey had called his brother a 'hard-ass'. Hmmm maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Serenity might sit there stone faced while the rest of the group laughed, embarrassing his big brother. He would lose the challenge and be made fun of. "Then again Seto…it is a lame idea." Mokuba shifted his feet, he had failed.

Kaiba gave Mokuba a smile, he only reserved those for the boy, and patted his head.

"I'm sure you'll think of something else to help." Kaiba knew his intentions were good even though the end result was horrible. "Don't you have to get to school?"

"You aren't going to take away our annual sleigh ride tonight will you Seto? As my punishment?" Mokuba looked like he was going to cry.

Kaiba sighed heavily, he never could punish Mokuba. "Of course not. Be ready, I'll be picking you up after school today and we'll go. I might be a bit late if my meeting runs long, but I shouldn't be terribly late. Stay inside where it's warm until I come in and get you…deal?"

"I can't wait Big Brother! We're going to have so much fun." Mokuba raced out of the room, but hesitated in the doorway. "Seto I am sorry about what I did."

"Forget it Kiddo." Kaiba sat down with his paper once Mokuba had left. He sipped his coffee and ate a quick breakfast before he left for work.

* * *

The day went by relatively hassle free. The children were so excited about the upcoming Christmas break that one only had to threaten 'lots of extra homework' to get their attention. Serenity was too happy about the break to actually go through with said threat, it would only mean tons of extra work for her when they handed it all in. Besides, it wasn't long ago she was a child and the breaks were what she lived for. Her Christmas gift to all of them would be giving out only the work she had intended. 

Class had been dismissed a half hour ago and she was slowly cleaning up her classroom. This was her favorite part of the day. Tidying things up and going over the turned in work. She liked to see how the children were progressing under her care. She smiled as she sat down to grade the spelling test she gave.

"Excuse me Miss. Wheeler?" One of the secretaries interrupted.

"Yes?" Serenity looked up smiling.

"I have a student who is waiting for his ride, seeing as you're the only one still around and he's been such a 'joy' in the office I was wondering if he could maybe help you in here." The woman wore such a stern frown Serenity almost laughed. Why this woman chose to work with children was beyond her.

"No problem, I actually could use the help."

"Great, I'll send him right down." She turned and left. Serenity shrugged and continued on with her grading. She was going to leave once she was done marking the tests, but she was sure she could find numerous things to do until the child was picked up.

"Hello Seren…uh…Miss. Wheeler."

Serenity looked up and smiled when she saw Mokuba.

"Let me guess…your brother is running late picking you up?"

"He had a big meeting today, but he promised it wouldn't be too long. Thanks for letting me come down here, she thought I was breathing too loud." Mokuba sat down with a soft sigh escaping his lips. He looked a bit upset.

"Would you like some Christmas cookies?" Serenity offered. She pointed to a table full of them. It seemed every child brought cookies to her along with a gift. It was quite generous, but if she ate them all she'd gain a hundred pounds…

"I love cookies!" He smiled and ran to the table.

"You can choose 3 and that's it. I wouldn't want you to ruin your appetite for dinner or have you get sick." She smiled as she watched him carefully choose.

"Thanks Miss Wheeler…" Mokuba sat down.

"Please call me Serenity when no one's around. Miss Wheeler sounds too stuffy, besides we're friends right?" She continued to watch him eat his cookies.

"Sure Serenity." They talked for a while and she was able to finish grading her papers.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba shouted towards the opening door.

Why did her stomach do that stupid flip-flop at the thought of seeing him? She would have to watch a ton of sad movies to get enough motivation to resist laughing at his gift. There could be no wiggle room. No laughter at all…

"Hello Mr. Kaiba." She stood up and walked around her desk to greet him, hey, she had to be social or he would try that much harder.

"Why so formal?" He asked as his eyes drank her in. She could almost read it on his face, 'why so formal after that hot kiss we shared?' She felt a slight blush cross her cheeks. He saw the flush and smirked at her honest reaction.

"Fine…Kaiba…hello."

"Come on Mokuba let's go." He looked at his watch as he waited for the boy to gather up his things.

"What are you doing tonight Serenity?" Mokuba asked as he zipped his bag closed. He kept thinking up new ingenious ways to aid in his brother's plight to win the challenge.

"I'm going home Mokuba, I have a date." Kaiba's face paled a bit and the smirk disappeared. She knew her comment had thrown him for a loop, so she simply smiled up at him innocently. Could he possibly not like the idea of her dating someone else? She almost laughed at the expression he had on his face.

"With who?" Mokuba asked, he sounded a bit sad…

"With a bag of popcorn and an old movie."

Mokuba smiled brightly, "So close to Christmas? You have to do something Christmassy…like take a sleigh ride…"

"Mokuba…" Kaiba warned.

"Do you like sleigh rides?" Mokuba asked her.

"Sure I do but…" She tried, but was interrupted.

"Then you have to go on one-tonight." He smiled in triumph.

"Let's say I wouldn't mind going on one, where the heck does one find a 'sleigh-ride' place?" She shook her head and continued to smile. She always saw sleigh rides on Christmas commercials and holiday specials, but she had never seen one race through the streets of Domino.

"We're going on one tonight and you're coming with us." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door.

"Uh…Mokuba…I…uh." She was stammering as she looked helplessly at Kaiba. His smirk was back and her stomach did that stupid flip-flop again. How the hell did she get herself roped into this? No, it wasn't in her best interest to spend any more time with this man. "I'm sure your brother would rather spend time with you alone, I don't like intruding on family outings…" It sounded lame, but hell it should work right!

Mokuba turned to look at her with big sad eyes. "You don't want to go with me? Don't you like me Serenity?" He sounded as if he was ready to bawl. Kaiba looked at his little brother with a frown. He knew this game, the boy had every expression patented and could make his voice quiver like a pro.

"It's not that I don't like you Mokuba…it's just that…"

"You would rather watch an old movie with some popcorn than spend time with a kid who isn't worth the effort." He pouted his lower lip and sounded even more pathetic as a tear slipped down his cheek. This was getting good Kaiba nearly snickered at the show. He was usually on the receiving end of this head game so watching the struggle was quite amusing.

"Mokuba…I…uh….please don't be so upset." She knelt down to his level. Her heart was breaking. "I'm just sure that your brother would rather have some family time with you and I'm not family." She wiped the tear off his cheek then gave Kaiba an imploring look…_please help me out here, I know you don't want me to go…_

"It would be such fun to share our traditions with someone, I'm sure my big brother wouldn't mind…would you?" They both looked up at Kaiba who's expression seemed hard. Serenity didn't want to spend time with him. If only Mokuba was involved she wouldn't mind but not him, dear God, not him. "Please Seto tell her you don't mind." He turned his tear-streaked cheeks up at his brother, eyes threatening to spill over again. The boy knew how to melt the human glacier.

"I can't force her to come," Kaiba stated. "However, I won't prevent her from joining us either." He looked at his watch with impatience, they had reservations for dinner before the sleigh ride and they were dangerously close to being late.

"Please, please, please." Mokuba bounced in place. Kaiba waited for him to threaten to hold his breath. He had told Mokuba that that trick wasn't effective because the body would render itself unconscious before it allowed itself to be deprived of oxygen that long. _You'll breathe again once you pass out Mokuba…_

"I'll go if you're sure your brother wouldn't mind." She stood up and went over to her desk, _please say 'no'._ Quietly she gathered her things. She then turned to face the brothers Kaiba. Both of them were watching her, how unnerving, she was going it seemed. She silently wished Kaiba would stop looking at her, it was as if he had carnal knowledge of her, which he did in a way. She blushed at her recollection of their kiss.

"Don't forget your coat." Kaiba snickered as he grabbed it off the hanger. He held it open as she slipped into it. His hands purposely stroked her neck right before he pulled her hair out from under the confines of the coat. She nearly shivered at the contact. He had so much appeal, but he was dangerous and she would remind herself of that fact, constantly.

Kaiba wasn't thrilled with the idea of her intruding on their special tradition, but he didn't want to hurt Mokuba's feelings. Besides, it was a good strategy to learn what made her laugh. He would use this time to learn what made her tick. Maybe he'd even trick her into kissing him again.

They walked out to the waiting limo together. Kaiba walked ahead while Mokuba chatted endlessly about their Christmas traditions. Despite Kaiba seeming like a cold-hearted jerk, it seemed he always made sure Mokuba had a merry Christmas. She liked that idea, that Kaiba made sure Mokuba's childhood was made happy.

Mokuba climbed in first and scooted onto the side-facing seat. That move forced Serenity to sit on the front facing seat right next to Kaiba. She sat as close to the opposing door as possible. She wanted little or no physical contact with him, it was safer that way. Although, she chided herself, she knew he wouldn't try anything with Mokuba in the car with them.

This wasn't a date; it was merely her tagging along on their family outing. She situated her bag between her and Kaiba on the seat, and then shifted to place her pocketbook next to it. Lots of space was needed between them. She wanted him further away than arm's length. He smirked at her, he knew what she was doing and he found it quite amusing. If she had to go through all the trouble of setting up a barricade then she was keenly aware of the attraction.

He had her.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Mokuba asked.

"Carmine's." Kaiba answered. It was Mokuba's favorite restaurant.

Serenity frowned, with all the money she had used to pay rent and all she hardly had any left until her next paycheck. "Maybe you guys could pick me up after you eat." She offered.

"That's stupid, why not have dinner with us Serenity?" Mokuba almost whined. This was the perfect plan to have her get to know Seto, it couldn't be changed now.

Kaiba knew that a teacher's salary was low and it being her first year it had to be even lower. "Consider this a gift from my little brother to the teacher who took care of him after school."

"I can't accept." Serenity didn't even look at Kaiba when she answered. She had to refrain from looking at his eyes; they were too appealing for her own good.

"Oh please Serenity. You just have to. You did accept the gifts from your other students. Besides consider this an exchange of gifts, you did give me some cookies remember?" Mokuba was trying his best to get her to change her mind.

"You had more Christmas cookies Mokuba?" Kaiba glared at the boy. The memory of Saturday night still haunted him.

"Serenity only let me have 3. They were the best though." He turned his attention back to her. "Please you just have to say yes!" He gave her the puppy dog eyes again.

"Fine," she whispered, knowing that a total night spent with them was going to be the death of her. "Thank you both."

**A/N:** I love making Mokuba into a scheming maniacal child. He's a Kaiba right! Anyway, next chapter is her date with the Kaibas… Please read and review, inspire me to update quick…


	5. You call this Flirting?

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I only own my imagination and the situations my sick mind has come up with. Can't put a price tag on insanity or I'd be rich…

**Chapter 5**

**You call this Flirting?**

Now she had gone and done it. What the hell was she thinking when she agreed to spend time with the Kaiba brothers? Then again, if she hadn't Mokuba would have burst into hysterics and then she would have felt even worse. Funny that glancing at him now showed no signs of the insecure basket case he had been in her classroom.

She had been played.

Kaiba shifted next to her, which immediately caused her to whip her head around to look at him. Damn, the man could make her as nervous as a mouse around a prowling cat. He smirked at her reaction; she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're really going to like this place, it's my favorite restaurant. They have the best Italian food." Mokuba smiled at her then glanced at his brother. Mokuba could see Seto looking at Serenity from the corner of his eye. He was interested and that proved it. Seto didn't usually waste his time even thinking of girls, but here he was looking at her like he did the night of the party. Mokuba liked it.

"I've never been there before," Serenity admitted shyly. Mokuba's presence was calming while Kaiba's was keeping her on edge. She looked at her hands, which she had folded in her lap. Any where but at _him_, she reminded herself.

"You'll love it." He nodded his head, "I just know it. What is your favorite Italian food?" He had to keep her talking before she decided to bolt. His big brother hadn't said two words since they got in the car. He just sat there scowling at Serenity, but was actually watching her. She wouldn't know it because she didn't understand Seto's nature.

"I like a lot of different food, but I do love lasagna." She smiled at Mokuba then looked at Kaiba. He was looking at her now, blatantly, with a smirk on his face. She turned away from him and looked out the window. They were finally there.

Kaiba opened his door and stepped out, he never waited for the chauffer. He stood to the side allowing Mokuba to exit, followed by Serenity. When she stood he realized their height difference and smiled slyly, he liked that he was so much taller. She felt a hand on her lower back guiding her towards the door. She had to fight the urge to pull away when she realized it was Kaiba's hand. How dare he touch her? Still, it wasn't awful.

They entered the restaurant and followed the host to a table. Naturally they were led to one of the best tables in the place. It was a table for four that had a perfect view of the park. Serenity sat down in a chair close to the window on one side while Mokuba waited for Seto to slide in and sit across from her. Instead, Kaiba stood there with his arms folded across his chest waiting for Mokuba to get in first. Mokuba knew he couldn't make a fuss…yet. So, he sat across from her. He wished she had chosen the outer seat because Seto never sat on the inside.

This was going to be harder than he originally thought, being a matchmaker would require more thought when it came to his big brother.

"I have to go to the bathroom Seto," Mokuba announced and stood up. It forced Kaiba to stand and let him out…interrupting the flow of the waiters and causing the people behind the brothers to complain about the chairs banging against theirs. Mokuba ran off to the bathroom while Kaiba sat back down.

The waiter came and asked if they wanted drinks just as Mokuba took off. Kaiba ordered wine for himself, a caffeine free drink for Mokuba and then looked at Serenity, prompting her decision.

"I'll have a glass of water with lemon please." She smiled at the waiter.

The waiter left them, sitting diagonally across from one another. It was awkward as heck. Kaiba was ready to go get Mokuba when he arrived back at the table. Kaiba stood, banging chairs with the woman behind him-again, the waiters waited impatiently as their shuffle caused traffic flow to grind to a halt. Mokuba sat and smiled at Serenity. He had hoped that his brother would have taken his seat so, when he returned,they would have been sitting across from each other. His scheme hadn't worked. Not yet, anyway.

"Oh Seto, I forgot to wash my hands." Mokuba announced. Kaiba rolled his eyes, sliding his chair back, hitting the woman again, and causing everyone to grumble at the table behind them at the interruption. The waiters were getting more impatient as they were interrupted yet again. Mokuba ran off again.

Serenity smiled after him. "Your brother is a great kid." She had to say something to break the uncomfortable silence.

Kaiba had the urge to say something sarcastic like, '_don't think you have to talk to me, in fact I would appreciate it if you followed the rule of golden silence'._ However, she had been intriguing him since the night of the party, and being rude would hardly ingratiate him to her.

"He's a handful, but he's everything to me." Kaiba's eyes met hers.

"He helps out in my room sometimes, especially when you run late. The secretary in the office doesn't like children so she usually tries to find those waiting for rides places to 'hang out'." She shrugged, trying to make small talk with him.

"I'm usually on time, if not the limo is. Tonight was special because it had to be me and I had to finish up some business." He replied then shrugged in apathy.

Serenity nodded her head a few times. Then looked away, out the window. Making conversation with him was like pulling teeth.

Their drinks came. She smiled and thanked the waiter, Kaiba grunted.

Kaiba knew he had to at least try to talk to her, or else she'd never laugh and he would lose. He hated losing. It was his biggest pet peeve. What the hell was he supposed to talk about with a girl, especially this girl who had no insight into his world. She wasn't a part of the business world, wasn't a duelist, and was far from the elite crowd. Not that he liked the stuck up snobby crowd, but at least money would be common ground.

"So, any suggestions as to what's good here?" She asked timidly. She had to make the best of this.

"You said you like lasagna. It's good here." He said dryly while he studied her face.

She was shocked that he remembered she said that, he had been listening. She felt herself blush. Why was that simple thing making her blush?

Mokuba approached the table, he sighed in aggravation when he noticed Seto was still sitting diagonally away from Serenity. He walked over and stood next to his brother.

"Did you wash your hands?" Kaiba asked him with sarcasm.

"Yes Seto," Mokuba answered.

"Nothing else to do?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing Big Brother," Mokuba replied.  
Once again the dance occurred…chairs hitting, traffic flow upset, grumbling at the next table. Serenity giggled at the ruckus.

Mokuba sat down and plopped his chin on his hand. This wasn't working.

He had another ingenious idea…

Slowly he pulled his soda forward, as if he were going to take a sip, but spilled it instead. Kaiba jumped up, Mokuba did too, but managed to get enough on himself to warrant another trip to the bathroom.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba growled. What the hell was going on? His brother was acting like an idiot.

"Sorry big brother…I didn't mean to." Soft puppy eyes regarded an angry Seto Kaiba. Instantly Kaiba melted.

"Go wash up in the bathroom." He sighed heavily in frustration. This was ridiculous, he could count the number of minutes he was able to sit at the table on one hand. The waiters came and cleaned up the table, replacing the linens, the plate that now contained soda and the napkins that Serenity and Kaiba had thrown over the minor flood.

"This isn't a typical night out." Kaiba grumbled to Serenity.

"You don't usually have this much fun?" She giggled as he stood and waited for the table to be cleaned up. His eyes caught hers, was that sarcasm? He smirked at her. She had some wit and he liked that, he liked that the first night. Tonight she had been reserved and he thought scared but that comment shed some light on her. She was nervous. Was it because of him?

She returned his stare with her own. He was quite handsome, unnervingly so. She also knew he could kiss, that was dangerous knowledge.

"May I make a suggestion?" She offered softly.

"What would that be?" He asked, not breaking eye contact.

"Why don't you sit there?" She pointed to the seat in front of her. "That way if Mokuba needs to use the bathroom or wash his hands or whatever it won't disrupt everyone." She smiled at him. She was beginning to hate all of the attention on their table.

He grunted in agreement and slid in to sit before her. Her heart skipped a beat. It was almost as if they were on a date, how unsettling. Then again, if he won the game…no, she could not go there, would not go there.

"Have you decided?" He asked her.

"I'm having the lasagna." She smiled, casting her eyes out the window again. Staring at him too long could boarder on impolite.

Mokuba started walking back towards the table. He noticed the change in the seating arrangement and couldn't help but smile. His plan was working. He sat back in his seat.

Kaiba looked down at him. "You're not soaked are you?" He asked, a little annoyed at the mess and the attention.

"Nope, only a little got me and I was able to dry it with the hand dryer." He smiled brightly. Actually he had skirted the spill quite well, mostly because it had been so well orchestrated. He now had the two the way they should be. If only his brother would talk to her.

"So Seto how was work?" Mokuba asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"It was fine Mokuba." Kaiba looked down at the boy's huge grin. He rolled his eyes, he now understood Mokuba was trying to help, but it was a bit annoying.

"How was school?" Kaiba asked.

"It was great. I can't believe I only have one more day until Christmas vacation." Mokuba beamed. "I think I need to go shopping tomorrow for Christmas Seto, can we?" He asked with high hopes.

Kaiba knew he didn't have that heavy of a work load, but still there were always doubts when it came to last second things.

"Fine," Kaiba replied. His eyes briefly touched upon Serenity before he asked Mokuba what he wanted for dinner.

The rest of the time in the restaurant centered around eating, Mokuba cracking jokes, Kaiba scowling at the waiters and Serenity giggling. Dinner with them certainly was interesting. Kaiba announced they were done when Mokuba used his spoon to flip a sugar packet into the air…it landed on the table behind them. Kaiba knew the people had been annoyed with the table dancing they were doing earlier and the sugar packet just exacerbated the situation. Kaiba quickly paid and they exited the restaurant.

When they arrived by the limo Serenity slid in first this time, noting her bags were gone. A brief panic over took her before the chauffer explain it was placed in the trunk for safety purposes. A thief would break in if they could see a potential gain. She smiled as she moved to her side of the car and silently hoped Mokuba would choose to sit beside her. Naturally he took the sideways facing seat again. Kaiba sat next to her and her heart did a flip-flop.

"Did you like it?" Mokuba asked with excitement.

"I did, but now I'm stuffed." She smiled as she laid a hand on her stomach. "Thank you both very much." She let her gaze linger on Seto's profile.

"I hope you saved room for hot chocolate and dessert afterwards!" Mokuba chirped.

"I don't know Mokuba, I think I may be done for the night." She admonished.

"I'm going to make sure the driver knows where we're going…" Mokuba announced as he dove into the front seat of the car. He plopped down beside the driver and fastened his seatbelt.

"He's being a bit obvious," she turned to look at Kaiba.

"You think?" Kaiba asked with a clipped tone.

"He's sweet, but a bit of a…" she was looking for a word.

"Manipulator?" Kaiba helped out.

She looked at him and noticed he was looking at her.

"I guess." She shrugged, not able to turn away from him.

"Jokester fits as well. He also loves pranks and meddling." Kaiba's eyes drifted over her face, studying her.

"It's funny how you're so different." She wanted to slap a hand over her mouth as soon as the words had left it. It made her sound like she thought he was…dull.

He smirked again. She had insulted him openly. He would have been angry if he hadn't noticed the beautiful pink stain that spread across her cheeks and her nose. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but held back.

"I'm more of a cynic who's sarcastic boarding on insulting. No sense of humor…" He slid a finger under her chin and leaned closer, "no sense of morals." He whispered that remark close to her ear. She pulled away, eyes wide open.

She was shocked at his admission.

"I don't believe that." She whispered.

"Only one way to find out Serenity." He continued to hold her eyes with his.

"How is that?" She asked, suddenly missing Mokuba very much. The tale of Red Riding hood came to mind.

"Laugh for me on Christmas Eve." He was taunting her.

He turned to look at the window, practically ignoring her existence. She folded her arms across her chest, she would rather eat dirt! Laugh for him so he could show her he had no morals…what the hell kind of a remark was that? She scowled at his form, seeing as he was no longer looking her way. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, words dying on her lips while she tried to come up with a retort.

"You are the most…" She started, then almost lost her nerve when she heard the privacy barrier go up, seeming to trap her alone with him. He turned to face her, an unknown expression on his face. She wanted to call it a mocking expression, but it wasn't one exactly. It was almost as if he knew a deep dark secret of hers.

She hated him.

"Insufferable…arrogant…male chauvinistic…jerk…I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." She was seething; he decided it was very becoming on her.

"But you wanted me to join your contest because I'm your favorite…remember?" He did mock her.

"Drop out Kaiba. You have no business trying to compete in this." She replied through clenched teeth.

"One thing you should know about me Serenity, since we will be getting to know each other better, especially after I win, is I never bend nor kneel. I never concede and I don't loose." He smirked.

"You have no interest in me and I assure you I will not even giggle at your gift. If you brought a stadium full of clowns I'd sit there stone faced and unresponsive. Nothing you could do would make me laugh Kaiba." Her pretty blush from embarrassment had turned to a flush of anger across her pretty cheeks. He noted her clenched fists and cold stare.

She was breath taking.

"I accept your challenge," he chuckled. "I intend to test your theory."

"You're impossible. I'm not challenging you I'm telling you to…to…to…" she wanted to say several very unlady-like words.

"Back off?" Kaiba offered.

"Go to hell…" She countered.

"Been there, done that. I think I'd rather hear laughter now." He almost smiled when she moved further away from him and slammed her back against the seat. Her grunt was definitely a sign of annoyance. She was terminating the conversation. It didn't matter because they had arrived.

Mokuba tore out of the car with Kaiba yelling after him to slow down because the ground was icy. All he needed was for Mokuba to slip and instead of spending the evening sleigh riding it would be spent in an emergency room.

He offered Serenity his hand, but she slapped it away. She never wanted him near her again. If she had to sit next to him again she would scream.

They walked, in silence, to the awaiting sleigh. She looked at the woods, which reminded her of a Christmas postcard, and smiled. It was beautiful. Snow was beginning to swirl around them and the air was crisp. She could almost ignore the bile rising in her throat at the thought of the smug CEO that happened to be walking beside her. Why he was next to her she had no idea. Originally he had walked at his normal pace, leaving her and Mokuba in the dust. Why the change, she had no idea.

"I'm riding up front!" Mokuba chimed as they arrived at the sleigh.

Serenity eyed the small seat in the sleigh and realized she would be scrunched up next to Seto Kaiba. Great. Could the fates be any worse on her tonight? Did she dare even ponder that thought? The man who was going to drive the sleigh helped her into the seat. Kaiba followed right behind her. They were almost touching. The final smirk by injustice was the blanket that was placed over their laps. Now they would also share body heat.

This would be one helluva ride…

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write. I have no idea why, it just was. Sorry it took awhile, but it just wouldn't come to me. I hope you all enjoyed it. I needed some humor, next chapter may be a bit more for the romantics out there…we'll see. Please review, let me know this was ok…put my aching mind to ease…lol Thanks!


	6. A Quiet Ember Burns

**A/N: **No ownership implied or declared…

**Chapter 6**

**A Quiet Ember Burns**

"Stop touching me," Serenity growled through clenched teeth. The back seat of the sleigh was tight and not very conducive to wiggle room. If there were about 10 more inches there would be no physical contact. Damn the sleigh designers. Then again, they probably had romance in mind when they created this abominable contraption. Little did they realize it would be used as a torture device in the, now arriving, future.

"I'm not touching you," Kaiba retorted. He turned his head so she couldn't see the smirk on his lips. Usually he sat with his legs crossed, but that wouldn't do tonight. If he sat that way his leg wouldn't be forced to brush against her thigh. Men sat like this all the time, legs slightly parted, no harm, no foul. He slowly slid his right hand down his right thigh, there in stroking her outer left thigh with the back of his hand.

"Hands above the blanket Kaiba," She grasped his wrist and tugged his hand out from under the cover. He sneered as he captured her hand in his.

"If you wanted to hold hands you should have simply requested it." His eyes locked with hers. She struggled to free her hand but realized it was a futile effort. He rested their now entwined fingers on her lap. She sighed raggedly.

"I don't want to hold hands Kaiba. I would actually appreciate it if you would let me go." She would use diplomacy and manners. "Please." That should do it. Despite the fact that he was being a jerk she would be courteous and sweet. The urge to bring his hand up to her mouth to bite him flickered in the recess of her mind. He was unreal. She hardly knew him, how did one kiss equal his being allowed to hold her hand? She tugged, trying to escape his grasp. His fingers tightened. She relaxed, his grip relaxed. It was like a trap, resistance caused ensnarement. A wolf might actually gnaw it's foot off if it were trapped...she snickered as she imagined that scenario with Kaiba being the trap.

Slowly Kaiba lifted her hand. He kept a firm hold of it while his other hand began stroking her wrist. His eyes were focused on her fingers, never looking up to see the confused expression cross her soft features. What was he up to? Did he honestly think she would enjoy this? Hardly.

"Are you almost finished?" She snapped as she attempted to free her hand.

"I've only just started," he mused. "Why are you trembling? Are you cold?" It was a sarcastic remark; he knew damn well her slight tremor was caused by the contact of his hand.

Why was she reacting this way towards him? He was an egotist and an ass, an egotistical ass. She smiled at the joke in her mind. He smiled, a Seto Kaiba smile, back. Damn, did he think she was smiling at him? That sucked, because it wasn't for him. Well, it was technically, because he was an egotistical ass…anyway…

He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her fingertips. Soft, honey brown eyes widened. Startled and shocked at the gentleness of this dragon, a gasp slipped past her lips.

What the hell was he doing!

"Your hand is cold," he said it almost absently as he folded her hand in his. He rubbed it gently trying to coax warmth back into the skin. "I can't have you getting sick this close to Christmas." Provoking her was delicious and reminding her of her Christmas Eve challenge was priceless.

"That's a myth. You need to be exposed to a virus in order to get sick. Being cold won't cause a person to become ill." She said smugly as she tried to pry her hand away. His touch was causing her breath to catch and her head to spin.

"Still, we wouldn't want to take any chances would we? I mean even experts have been wrong a time or two." He grinned at her, showing his teeth and licking his lips. He was dangerous and she found herself at a loss for words.

Ignore him. She heard her mind scream. Slowly she turned and watched the trees glisten with snow while more flakes swirled down from the heavens. It was reminiscent of the perfect Christmas story. How many women would give their eyeteeth to sit beside Seto Kaiba during a romantic sleigh ride, having their hand held and stroked by fingers that were dexterous and soft? She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you done yet?" Her hand was warm and kissed and quite ready to be returned.

"Not quite." He knew he was having an effect on her and he planned on pushing his advantage. "What's wrong Serenity?" He purred against her ear, "hasn't a man ever held your hand before?"

The warmth of his breath combined with the sweet scent of it, from the wine she supposed, caused her to turn towards him. He was close enough to kiss, his lips looked inviting and she had so enjoyed it last time.

_Don't go there. That's dangerous territory._

She was beginning to give in to his subtle, and not so subtle, charms. He decided he liked how she looked in the cold night air, how her breath left her lips in wispy clouds. Her cheeks and nose were softly turning red and her hair swirled around her. She was what he had been wanting for for so long. Something soft and warm in a corporate world that could be so cold and relentless would be a welcomed distraction.

"I only allow a man with morals to hold my hand." She tried to sound convincing, but stammered a bit.

"Touché," he leaned in closer to her lips. She pulled back slightly, but enough to be noticed by him.

"You did say you had none," she reminded him in a way that he could see the teacher within. Life would never be boring with her around, and he did intend on keeping her around. If a circus was what she required, a circus is what he would deliver.

"Correction, I said I had no sense of them. There is a difference." He wanted to kiss her.

"What is the difference? If you have no sense of them then you exhibit none…correct?" She was trying to concentrate on something other than his eyes or mouth. His eyes were devouring her and his lips were too enticing.

"You are determined to believe the worst about me aren't you?" He smirked as moonlight danced in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, let's just say if this is you on your best behavior then I would hate to see you at your worst." She won that one, she was sure of it. She tipped her nose up a bit proud that she had bested him.

"You'll get to see all aspects of my personality when I win your challenge." He kissed the tip of her nose. It was gentle and fleeting but it had completely undermined her courage. She had to move away from him. Stupid sleigh was just as small as it had been when they entered it. Where the hell could she cower?

"Why are you insisting on staying in it? What makes you think I'll live up to my end of the bargain? I could just lead you on and then leave you standing there, me having laughed, but denying you the prize. How do you know I'll be true to my word?" She glared at him, hoping the look was icy enough to make him back off. This argument was pointless, she knew full well and good that a man, such as himself, could never make her laugh. He had no sense of humor and probably would never understand what could make a person laugh. Sarcasm was filled with wit, but never envoked the laughter he would need to claim her heart. She was as safe as a kitten.

"I'm an amazing judge of character and I know you will honor your word."

Was he getting closer or was it her imagination?

"What if we don't work, I mean we come from two different worlds. Wouldn't you rather have a woman who was a financial consultant or someone in your field? What do you see in me? I don't understand…"

"You're a challenge Serenity, and I like challenges." His lips brushed hers. When he pulled away she licked her lips, the taste of him lingered.

"We're here Seto!" Mokuba cried out from the front of the sleigh. Serenity's eyes snapped open as she turned to look up at Mokuba. Where exactly were they?

"Are you ready for part two Serenity?" Kaiba had leaned close to her ear; his warm breath caressed her skin as she softly bit her bottom lip. He squeezed her hand softly before releasing it.

Kaiba jumped out of the sleigh and then waited, offering his hand up to Serenity.

She softly took it as she stepped down into the newly fallen snow. She tried to pull her hand back from Kaiba, but he refused to relinquish his hold. She looked at him, questioningly but didn't jerk her hand away. Part of her knew if she insisted he would have caved. That was all she really needed to know in order to feel secure. Besides, what harm could something as simple as holding hands do?

He led her a few feet away from the sleigh to where Mokuba was waiting for them. Mokuba was looking at trees that were freshly decorated with snow and lights. A small skating rink was situated at the center of the magnificent scene. Serenity smiled as she watched people skating and falling, some did pirouettes while others barely stood. A low Christmas song was playing in the distance, it sounded like 'Jingle Bell Rock' but she wasn't sure.

"I feel like I popped into a Christmas special on TV." She giggled as she squeezed Kaiba's hand. He frowned down at the top of her head. She had been so adamantly avoiding him, why was she now tightening her grip?

"Does this happen every year?" She asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

"For as long as Seto and I have been doing this." Mokuba shrugged as he answered. "The skating pond is always decorated at this time of year and everyone skates there until it gets too warm and the ice melts." They stood there watching as the snow steadily began to increase. Serenity shivered, the night was getting colder and her long coat, though warm, was beginning to lose its battle with the frigid night air.

"We should get back to the sleigh before we freeze to this spot." Kaiba commented. He turned and began to pull Serenity behind him. This was the Kaiba she knew, the one who led and didn't care who he dragged behind him. She fought to keep up with his long strides, but quickly realized she would have to run to stay in step. She tugged her hand free, much to his disappointment. The dead stop caused Mokuba and Kaiba to turn and look at her.

"Are you trying to make me fall on my face?" Her cheeks were burning red now and the cold she felt was replaced with the warmth that came from anger. "I mean…hello Kaiba you're huge and tripping over myself to keep up with you in the snow isn't what I had in mind."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and turned to walk towards the sleigh. That was it. He could hold her hand, squeeze it, make her feel…something…and then disregard her in the next breath? So, if she couldn't keep up it meant she would be left behind? What a joke!

He might have his good moments, the way he was stroking her hand, but then there was this arrogant side of him. Neither Tristan nor Duke would ever leave her behind in the snow.

Slowly she crouched down and slid her hands into the snow, she might not be able to keep up, but she could hurl a mean snowball. Without thinking of what the consequences could be she pulled her arm back and let the icy compact ball fly. It connected, deadly accurately, with the back of Kaiba's head. He stopped in his tracks, feeling the icy little clumps travel down the back of his collar and under his shirt. A soft shiver escaped him. He shook his head to rid himself of more cold insults and turned just as she fired another cold lump at him.

She shrieked as it wailed him in the face. That was not her original intention. Her aim was the back of his head. His mid back, maybe even his chest, but not his face. She raced over to his side.

_Great Serenity, nice way to say thank you for a lovely dinner and sleigh ride-would you like a black eye Seto Kaiba!_

"I am so sorry," She tried to figured out if she had injured him. The giggles erupted from her lips without her consent. She quickly slapped her cold, wet fingers over her lips in a sorry attempt to stop her laughter.

Mokuba stood there staring at them, at first concerned for Seto, but now more concerned about what Seto would do to Serenity.

"Are you all right Big Brother?" Mokuba asked with complete concern. When a glob of snow fell off Seto's head down his face Mokuba erupted into peels of laughter and Serenity grabbed her stomach as she bent in half, no longer able to control her enjoyment of the wet, snowy CEO. Looking at his eyes it was a miracle the snow all around them wasn't melted. He was furious with a certain auburn haired beauty. He bent down, unnoticed and lobbed together his own snowball. He hit her, hard enough to explode the ball of snowflakes, but not with enough venom to hurt her. Mokuba was treated to the same care.

Serenity quickly tried to brush the snow out of her hair and away from her ear. It was already melting and drizzling down under her collar. She should be angry, she told herself, but she couldn't stop laughing. Mokuba was on the ground, his face bright red due to his lack of oxygen.

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Kaiba asked with exasperation. He tried to rearrange his hair in some order, but knew he failed miserably. He hated being wet. Cold he could deal with, but wet was annoying. Cold and wet was deplorable.

"I'm s-s-sorry K-K-Kaiba. I can't s-s-top." Serenity was close to falling to her knees. She had tried to stop her laughing fit, but looking up at him, his cheeks red from the cold snow, his face wet and pieces of hair dangling in weird angles kept undoing her resolve. She was pelted with another snowball as a sign of his annoyance. Mokuba's arm was grabbed as Kaiba tried to get the boy back to his feet.

"You're acting very immature!" Kaiba scolded the wriggling child who couldn't stop laughing. "I'm very surprised at you Mokuba." Kaiba grabbed both of Mokuba's arms attempting to get him on his feet, but his limbs seemed to have turned to Jell-O. The laughter hadn't stopped. "You should be past this ridiculous behavior." He continued.

Serenity watched through tear filled eyes as Kaiba kept trying to shut Mokuba up without success. It was only making it worse for her, the harder he tried to explain that laughter was immature the more she gave into the urge.

"Please stop!" She finally lamented. "I can't take it anymore!" She took a few steadying breaths and noticing the brothers' eyes on her she stifled a last giggle and approached them. She wiped tears away from her cold cheeks as she ruffled Mokuba's wet hair.

Mokuba finally stood on his own while he wiped at the tears falling down his cheeks. No one had ever pelted Kaiba that way before. No one ever disturbed a hair on the infamous CEO, not without incurring his wrath. This girl, woman, had openly provoked Seto and earned simple snowballs in return. Mokuba watched as the two stood there, eyes wandering over one another. Serenity attempted to shake free more snow out of Kaiba's hair and he let her! He let her touch him, hell, she touched him without provocation and it wasn't to slap him! Things were getting interesting.

Serenity was still giggling as they made their way back to the sleigh. Mokuba stood there watching the two. Did Serenity realize that Seto had made her laugh? Should he even mention it? Nah…

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews! It's really keeping me going, I mean...it's kinda hard to keep in the Christmas spirit after the season is over. I think this will revolve mostly around the winter season not on Christmas madness. Don't worry, Christmas Eve will occur-it has to...


	7. Centrifugal Motion

**A/N:** So…I have a guessing game for all of you readers. Who doesn't own Yu-gi-oh? I'll give you one guess…

**Chapter 7**

_**Centrifugal Motion**_

None other than Mr. Kaiba himself assisted Serenity back into the sleigh. She didn't think she would mind the closeness of him on the way back, seeing as how the turn of events in the snow had humanized him. Well, not completely, but he was less of a frigid glacier than before. It was progress.

Mokuba jumped into the passenger seat up front with glee.

She had enjoyed the snowball fight, not that she had dished out enough punishment to Seto Kaiba to satisfy her urge to pummel him. Mokuba hadn't even helped really. She frowned. The snow was still falling as Kaiba slid in beside her, his leg touching hers no longer made her itch to throw herself out into a snow drift. Maybe there was a consession on her end too.

Kaiba pulled the blanket up around their waists, and then rested his hands in his lap. There was disappointment evident on her face. She had hoped he would hold her hand again. What was she thinking? Was she going insane by slow steps or head first! Wanting Seto Kaiba to hold her hand was a clear indication of dementia setting in. She sighed and turned her attention towards the trees, falling snow and the stars.

"You can throw a pretty mean snowball," Kaiba broke the silence as he leaned in to whisper against her ear.

"Thanks," she turned her head slightly and smiled at him, "and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face, I was aiming for your back." She turned her body a bit towards him. The blanket slipped and Kaiba quickly pulled it back up around her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. His icy eyes were in stark contrast to the question.

"No," she smiled. It had been the gentlest snowball she had ever felt. He hadn't packed it well and a part of her wondered if it was done purposely. He could have nailed her with an ice ball if he had the desire to hurt. This was great packing snow and could do damage in malicious hands. She remembered the way he held her hand, it had been far from malevolent. It was warm and gentle.She would never give in to her urge, she rubbed her hands together, partly from the temperature, which was now getting to her thanks to the snowball making, and more so to rid her thoughts of his hand holding.

"Are you cold?" He asked, as he scrutinized her.

"Just a bit. I think being wet and the cold are getting to me." She blushed as she lowered her head. There was shifting and then a scarf was around her neck, followed by warm hands wrapping around hers. Too stunned to say anything they sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, quietly holding hands.

The sleigh reached the origination point too soon for all of them. Mokuba hated that his sleigh ride was over, Seto wanted more time to learn about Serenity, she had been too quiet. Then there was Serenity who (despite her better judgment) wanted to continue holding hands.

The door to the limo was held open and the three of them climbed in. Mokuba sat in the back; he didn't want to be too obvious. He hardly wanted them to realize he was playing match maker…he had been so cool and smooth until now and he had to keep it that way or else they might get suspicious.

"So now we get to eat cookies and drink hot chocolate!" Mokuba announced to them both.

"I think I have to decline," Serenity choked out. "I have an early day tomorrow and I still have to get home and make cupcakes for my children and a few other snacks. We're having a Christmas party in class."

"You can't leave now!" Mokuba whined. "Seto tell her she can't! It's part of the tradition! Hot chocolate and dessert is the best part of the evening and…"

"Enough Mokuba," Kaiba chastised, using a stern voice. "She has to go home, don't pester her. Learn your place." With his scathing remark he turned his attention to the driver. "Please take us to the school."

"But big brother…this is the only tradition we have. It would be nice for her to see…" Mokuba tried with a voice that was cracking.

"She said no and no means no. You have to learn that sometimes your begging and crying just won't work." He was almost harsh.

"You shouldn't yell at him like that." Serenity turned her attention to the large child next to her. How could he treat little Mokuba like this? It was hateful. Poor little guy just wanted to share his traditions, no harm in that. "It means a lot to him. It only stands to reason that he would want to show someone the full experience." Serenity shook her head; amazed at the insensitivity Kaiba was exhibiting. Poor Mokuba…He just sat there looking pathetic and dejected…her heart was breaking.

"Driver, forget the school I'll be joining _Mokuba_ for hot chocolate and dessert." She turned her nose up at Kaiba and focused her attention on Mokuba. "Maybe we could stop at a store and I could buy some supplies for the class party tomorrow, that way I won't have to panic when I get home. I could buy some store made cupcakes and things like that."

"Why don't we make some at our house?" Mokuba chirped, picturing his big brother in an apron. Kaiba rolled his eyes, unnoticed. "We have a huge kitchen and tons of supplies and we even have cooks and all that other stuff. It would be so much fun Serenity!"

She sighed heavily, not sure how a child would be, once dosed up on sugar, with helping. "I don't know Mokuba. It's an awful lot of work and…"

"Please…come on Serenity! I want to help. It can become part of the tradition! We'll make desserts as well as eat them! I love cooking and Seto said that if I had adult supervision I can cook!"

What had she gotten herself into? If Mokuba was going to help, help being the key word, it would take forever to get everything accomplished. Seeing it in her mind's eye hardly made it better. Mokuba would be covered in flour, eggs and heaven knew what else, she would be patiently trying to accept his assistance, graciously, and Seto Kaiba would be…would be…where exactly would he be? There in the kitchen? Watching? Directing? Yelling? What would his role in this effort become? He didn't seem like the Mr. Mom type so him finding his way around a kitchen would be another problem to contend with.

Great – just perfect, two incompetent males and though she was good in the kitchen, she was no Emeril… Resigning herself to the fact that she would be serving charcoal briquettes with gray icing (she was going to try for red and green, but considering her help gray would be the outcome) and cookies that would likely be inedible – she agreed.

Kaiba smirked to himself. He would never ask her to come on his own, but having her stumble into saying yes was a real plus. Sneaking a peek at Mokuba he noticed the mile wide grin on his face. The boy had plans and that was a bit scary. Hopefully Serenity knew how to cook because Mokuba could be a handful in the kitchen. A snide thought crossed in his mind, he might just be a 'handful' himself.

They arrived at the mansion and due to her gawking, she was caught between awe and belief of decadence, she nearly tripped exiting the limo. Seto caught her quickly around the waist and put her back on her feet. She quickly straightened out her clothing, and wondered if Kaiba hadn't held her for just a bit longer than was necessary. It wasn't a horrible thing, just unexpected. He had nice hands. He turned from her and started to walk up the steps, he also had a nice…biting her tongue she stifled the thought in her mind.

Honestly the man had no sense of humor and laughing at his gift, whatever it was, would never happen. She started climbing the stone steps up to the entrance. Tristan could be funny and Duke, a riot, but Seto Kaiba was like a statue most times and giggling would be beyond hope for him to expect from her. She needed a man who could make her smile and laugh and he could do neither.

Besides, she had decided that none of them would win this game. It was a way of attaining freedom for a weary girl who wanted a break. She would fall in love when she was damn well good and ready and she was far from ready, in fact, she was losing faith in men by the minute. Tristan killed the thought of romance. What the hell was that move he pulled the other night? Did he honestly think she'd do anything like that? With him?

Her thoughts had her so preoccupied that she walked right into Kaiba's back. He turned and looked down at her, she looked up at him. Why did her breath catch when they made eye contact? Quickly she averted her attention to Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba, the warm drinks and cookies are ready in the great room. Sir." A maid announced to Seto. "Can I please take your coats?"

Serenity reluctantly shrugged hers off. Kaiba looked her up and down with appreciation. Her dark green sweater was form fitting and her a-line skirt was quite flattering. Amusing, he hadn't noticed what she was wearing before now. It was quite becoming on her. The hair near her left ear was still damp thanks to the snowball he threw. Quickly he turned before his eyes were caught devouring her.

Kaiba thanked the maid and off he went with Serenity trailing behind him and Mokuba yapping her ear off with ideas for desserts they could make.

The mansion was even grander than she had imagined. It felt like the Ritz Carlton not a home. Decorations for Christmas were evident in each room and the more she looked the more she wanted to see. If someone had asked her if she thought they celebrated Christmas she would have scoffed at the idea. Seto Kaiba decorating his home with ribbons, bows and fairy lights seemed ridiculous, if not ludicrous. Yet, here she was in a home richly adorned with lights, angels, fake snow, holly and wreaths. It was warm and cozy not drab and cold like one would expect. There was a central tree in the room they entered and her smiled widened as she took in all of the ornaments upon it. One was more fantastic and complex then the next. There were blown glass bells, ornaments that had dancing girls, flickering lights and the scent of pine filled the air and her senses. It was like a Christmas wonderland.

She chose to sit on the loveseat, leaving the couch wide open for the brothers to sit down together. Funny how the best laid plans fail and leave their creators in misery. Mokuba dove onto the couch and sprawled out taking up the center with most of his body, his feet took up the end part and his head the top. Kaiba stood there, he had been about to sit down, but now was looking quite uncomfortable. He folded his arms across his chest and took up his dueling stance.

"Why don't you sit down big brother?" Mokuba asked sheepishly as he tucked a pillow behind his head, thus taking up yet more space.

Kaiba wanted to sit, but squeezing himself next to Mokuba would look ridiculous and be so awkward. However, just walking over and sitting next to Serenity would be worse, well, it wouldn't feel worse it would just look worse. She would know she had the upper hand, that he liked her. Kaiba could not allow that.

Serenity wanted to strangle Mokuba. She knew the only seat left was the one next to her, well, that wasn't entirely true. There was plenty of room on the couch, but Mokuba had hogged it all. Well, now the question hung in the air. Allow him to sit next to her or make him stand. She swallowed hard and then shifted, moving as close to the arm of the loveseat as possible.

"Please sit down," she could have sworn her voice wavered with her request. Asking twice wasn't necessary. He sat beside her, looking a bit nervous. His hands were balled fists resting on his thighs, his back as straight as a lance, and he faced straight ahead. If Serenity wasn't sure he was real she would have thought him to be a statue. If only there were a pigeon in here... She nearly laughed at loud at his stance. Could the broomstick be shoved up any further? She then giggled.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, not moving. He didn't even turn to look at her.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." How could she explain that she wanted to laugh out loud because he was so damn uptight? She rolled her eyes and then picked up her mug of hot chocolate, Mokuba had begun pouring shortly after Kaiba sat down. Frowning at the small boy's scheming ability she took a sip and smiled. It was delicious. She could almost forgive the black-haired child who was becoming the bane of her existence.

"Oh! I have to show you something." Mokuba jumped up and started to race out of the room. He paused in the doorway to tell them he would be right back.

Kaiba seemed to relax a bit. Serenity tensed up. Alone with him again was not a desired thing.

"I really love how your home is decorated for the holidays. I didn't think that you would be the type to go all out for a holiday." The plan was to make lots of small talk to keep them busy until Mokuba returned.

"I sell games and childrens' things so Christmas is big business for Kaiba Corp.." He shrugged.

"So you get no joy out of the season at all? You only enjoy it due to the profit margin?" He turned to face her, their knees brushed. "I find it hard to believe this pomp and circumstance is due to the bottom line Kaiba." She motioned at the tree.

He smirked, "Call me Seto. It isn't just for the profit margin. I also do it to please Mokuba." He picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip.

She reached down and picked up a cookie with a cherry nestled in it.

"You have to enjoy some of it Kaiba," she smirked, no way in hell would she call him Seto-it sounded far too intimate. "No one would go this all out if they didn't like it, if even just a bit."

He couldn't stop staring at her lips. "Perhaps."

"Why are you staring at me?" The harsh, in his face, approach was her best bet.

"Because I'm remembering the night you decided to kiss me."

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. _You have cookie on yournose _or _the hot chocolate is dribbling down your chin_, those were the things she was anticipating. Remembrance of the kiss was not.

"I didn't _decide_ to kiss you…you asked to kiss me." She turned away from him, what a jerk!

"I asked you to prove a point. If memory serves me correctly, and it always does, you begged me to join your little contest. I just asked you to prove that your intentions of wanting me in it were…honorable." He smirked at his own choice of words. What a clever man he thought himself to be.

Serenity thought back to the reasons why she wanted him in it. To infuriate her brother, prove that she was a grown up and humiliate everyone involved. Well, so far, Joey didn't know, she felt like a 14 year old around him (even now her tummy was in knots), and the only one being humiliated washer, thanks to Mokuba throwing them together at every opportunity. Talk about backfire, this was like a volcanic eruption of pure humiliation!

"I also asked you to back out of my challenge." She explained through clenched teeth.

"I never back down from a challenge, if you knew me, even just a little you would know that." He moved closer, she couldn't retreat.

"I won't kiss you again Seto Kaiba." She threatened.

"That's all right," he sneered, "This time I'll initiate…"

**A/N:** So, how was it? I must give a major thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing! Feedback is very appreciated. All of you lurkers...I hope you enjoy it as well...


	8. Fool for the Chase

**A/N:** I own my tired eyes and cramped finger but never claimed to own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters…I did warp an idea given to me by one of my wonderful reviewers in this chapter…you said you would recognize it when you see it…did you see it Lilith? Thank you for the inspiration…

**Chapter 8**

_Fool for the Chase_

"Thank you I think I'll pass," Serenity murmured as she lifted her mug of cocoa to her lips. Kissing him was the last thing she had in mind. What a jerk. Did he think she would swoon and just allow the kiss? The first time it had been to entice him. He no longer needed enticement or encouragement. She adjusted herself so that instead of her knees leaning into his she was sitting with her knees forward. She crossed her legs away from him as well. Hopefully Kaiba knew the subtle art of body language. She had read somewhere that these signs meant 'not interested'.

"I really must insist," he leaned back against the cushions and regarded her posture. She was trying so hard to convince herself of her distaste for him she failed to notice that her eyes kept darting his way. Could she get anymore appealing? Was it possible? She licked her lips after sipping the warm chocolate drink. He wondered how she would taste topped with the sweet concoction.

"Do you mind?" She snapped, not turning, but chastising him never the less. "I'm tired of you staring at me. You have the most unnerving eyes Kaiba."

"Unnerving? I've heard intense, maniacal, scary and sometimes…intriguing, but unnerving?" He smirked as he leaned in closer, abandoning the cushions. "Do I unnerve you?"

She could feel his breath against her cheek, if she turned her head she would be in a lip lock. "You are invading my personal space Mr. Kaiba." She lowered her voice and with venom, through gritted teeth spat, "back off."

He leaned back, not deterred but captivated. In the sleigh ride she liked the hand holding, he was sure of it, but now she acted like he had the plague. Why the switch? As far as he could tell she was melting, but then she would get so angry. Why didn't women come with manuals like computers? Why did they have to be so damn complicated?

"Would you rather be with Duke Devlin? Or perhaps that third rate duelist? Maybe someone safer that you can handle?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, she was ignoring him. He liked the chase. Women so easily fell for him, it was an odd occasion one scorned him and he was enjoying the barbs.

"I wish to be alone Seto Kaiba." She stood up so she could look down at him. Sitting next to that man was too much to take. She turned and noticed how he was relaxing back against the cushions, arm around where she had been seated, his left hand fisted with his chin leaning against it. Comfortable…that's how he looked, and smooth. How many women had he romanced?

"I never tried to gain attention from either of them, they forced it on me. Neither took _'here's a map-go to hell'_ for an answer. Now here you are pawing me all night I just want you to know it isn't appreciated nor wanted. In fact, if it weren't for Mokuba's feelings I would have slapped you several times tonight."

"Would you? Honestly? I mean, you really didn't seem to mind when I held your hand." He was starting to get aggravated.

"When you…" She began then stopped, thinking about his warm hand wrapped around her cold one. "How dare you! I tried to pull it away and I believe I even asked for it back." He stood and tried to look down at her. Her eyes burned with a fire he didn't realize she possessed.

"You asked if I was finished with your hand in the sleigh well…I wasn't," he countered. Folding his arms across his chest, he looked down at her meager height and attempted to try submission through intimidation.

"You know very well that I didn't want my hand held you…imbecile!" Her hands were balled into fists and his height seemed to melt under her glare. "Look, we both know that this would be a colossal mistake…hell Kaiba you couldn't make me laugh even if you honestly tried. Bow out with dignity!"

"You little snit," he countered. "You are a devious little red-headed wench aren't you? You're playing vixen, enticing men into the false security that you will choose one as your own." He was approaching and at first she stood her ground, but now small steps failed to disguise her retreat. "You never had any intention of choosing a man on Christmas Eve did you?" She stared up at him with wide eyes, wide innocent eyes. "Don't even…" He began with a growl.

She did a mind scramble, this couldn't be happening. He could not see through her veil, she wouldn't allow it. "I have every intention…"

"Liar," he cut her off.

"I really do want to…"

"Fabricator…" again her mouth was stilled by his accusation.

"If you would just let me…"

"Continue to deceive me? I think not." He had cornered her against the glass door that led out onto an elaborate balcony. She wondered if it was open. If it was perhaps she could race out into the night then throw herself over the ledge. Where the hell was Mokuba?

"I was going to say…"

"That your motives are pure? That your intention is to give your heart away to that special someone? Save it." His eyes were flickering with unspent anger.

"H-how wo-would you know wh-what I mean to d-do?" She gulped and tried to still her heart. Never mess with Seto Kaiba. It was a lose-lose situation. How does one recover when their secrets are out of the bag? Confess and face the consequences? Ignore it and pretend like it didn't happen? Feign innocence and try to continue the game? This would be so much easier if he would just quit the contest, what was he trying to prove? It made no sense what so ever. Eyes that were once the golden shade of honey and held warmth now raged with fury and practically glowed red. He was impossible!

"Maybe we should kiss again and prove our intentions." He offered with a growl. His lips were barely an inch away.

Serenity pressed back further against the glass door, the cold outside pressed against her through the slight barrier. A shiver raced down her spine. He had her trapped, his arms pinned her in place. First show no fear.

"Maybe I should just steal a kiss," he threatened, "see how you respond."

"Don't try it Seto Kaiba. It may work on the trash you usually keep company with but it won't work on me." She was seething with an anger she had never felt before.

"You're just mad because you know you'll enjoy it." He leered at her, his eyes wandering over her lips. Hers were on his, the realization of it made her gasp, audibly. Now she was scared, her cards had been tipped.

"No I won't, you kiss horribly. I honestly don't think you've had enough practice. Then again how could you when all you do is hang out on computers and play with duel disks and cards…" Why was it so hard to breathe? Why did he look so damn good? Why was her heart racing? Where in the name of all that was holy was Mokuba?

"Care to teach me? I mean, if I'm so bad you can train me to your liking." It was a lewd suggestion and she was having none of it.

"There is no hope for you." Why was he still so close and why were her knees weak?

"There will be on Christmas Eve Serenity. When you laugh for me…"

"I won't laugh for any of you. I think I'll leave and go away that night. It will null the contest and finally I'll be rid of all of you." Her breathing was still rapid. He didn't fail to notice how her lips were slightly parted, moist from the hot chocolate and her eyes were wide and glassy.

"I don't quit, especially when I'm intrigued." Leaning in hovering just short of her lips. She could feel his breath against her skin. "You intrigue me."

"You disgust me." It was supposed to sound threatening, nasty, but instead fell off of her lips in a soft whisper. It was hardly convincing, even she wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he drawled.

"Then I'll bite you," she mumbled.

Their eyes locked, for the first time. She had been trying to avoid his stare, knowing it would undo her. Why did he have such appealing eyes? If they were brown, green or hazel would he be as amazing to gawk at? Would she still find herself drowing in him? She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't by force or by coercion it was of her own volition.

Catching him off guard was her reward. He stood there, stoic, not moving, not responding. She was tasting him. Seeing if he would do something despicable…he didn't, he was like a statue.

Pulling back, eyes wide, not believing the action that had just occurred. She slapped him. How dare he make her kiss him! A smile slid across his freshly kissed lips. Confusion was shining clearly in her brown eyes. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time grabbing onto his shoulders and leaning into him. He remained still, no response. She pulled back and gasped, pressing her fingers over her lips.

She was about to slap him again when he caught her hand. "I think I've had quite enough." He smirked at her as he held her wrist and pulled her away from the door.

"I won't back out of this contest and you will hold true to your side of the bargain. If I can make you laugh on Christmas Eve you're mine." He smiled as he led her to the couch and forced her to sit. Staring dumbly at her hands in her lap she shook her head no.

"I won't laugh Kaiba. You can't make me. You aren't funny." Her voice was lowering as the words left her lips. "You have no sense of humor, or timing, how can someone who never laughs cause someone else to?" She looked up at him.

He sat beside her again. "Are you intimidated by me?" He tugged her chin towards him so she was forced to look into his eyes…again.

"No, because if you tried something I didn't like I know I would have the ability to counter." She shrugged and turned from him. "You aren't a monster especially with a precocious kid brother around."

"How would you counter?" Curiosity caused his eyes to gleem, she was unlike any other woman. She was quite and shy, seemingly meek, then in the next breath she was hell-fire and talons. He liked layers, women who bowed to him because of his name bored him and if they wanted his money or prestige they were labeled gold diggers. She wanted his absence, after having tricked him into her 'test' she wanted him out. Could it be she was afraid? Of laughing or of him?

"Let's just say you would be talking an octave higher after my counter." Brown eyes filled with mischief, cheeks blushed, and teeth bit into a lower lip…it was enticing. Quickly she lifted her mug from the table and drank a calming sip. Distractions were good, they were magnificent. Hot chocolate was a delicious distraction, Kaiba's lips were more delectable but she was putting her foot down...no more kissing...

Moments passed. No longer able to hold on to his resistance, he leaned in to kiss her. The sudden movement on his part caused her to accidently tip her hot chocolate, spilling it into his awaiting lap. The warm, yet wet liquid splashed up covering his lap. Shooting up to his feet he tried riding himself of the stains with his hands, too bad all the wiping in the world wouldn't take the mess away. The wonderful expletives that flew from his mouth were not meant for her ears. Slapping a hand over her mouth, her shoulders began to quake. Mokuba rushed into the room, fearful that Seto had finally unleashed the beast within on poor Serenity. The sight amazed him.

There was Seto, covered in a wet stain across his lap and dear, sweet Serenity was laughing hysterically.

He walked further into the room. The poor girl looked like she couldn't catch her breath, from behind it almost looked as if she was crying, burying her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as peels of laughter left her through the hand that was slapped over her lips.

Seto was fuming, he had wanted to kiss her and instead was wearing her drink. Worse even was the way he had reacted, using words he was sure her ears had never dreamed of. Now the embarassing part…it looked as if he had wet his pants…great, women loved that! Would he ever be able to make her forget that mental image? He excused himself, quickly passing Mokuba, a tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Kaiba was blushing! Mokuba would never have believed it happened if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

"Oh my God!" Serenity finally gasped out. Throwing herself back into the cushions, her lungs pulling in air as more giggles left her wracked body. She finally started to come down from the high.

The room had quieted, the snow continued to fall and a small boy realized that laughter had been revisited.

"Um Serenity?" Mokuba inched his way over to the couch. Serenity leaned forward, grabbing some napkins to sop up the brown liquid that was staining the couch and rug. It was amaizing how quickly it flowed over white surfaces. The napkins would do no good, that sad realization brought about a soft sigh. What now?

"I'm afraid a steam cleaner would be in order for this mess." She wiped her hands clean and then looked at the smaller Kaiba. Her snicker followed a chuckle. "I'm sorry for the mess, it was an accident."

"Don't worry Serenity, one of the maids will get it. I'm such a klutz they're constantly picking up after me. I wish I was more like Seto, he never spills or drops anything." Mokuba's eyes darted to the stains. How exactly did it happen? Had she spilt it on him? Seto wasn't clumsy.

"Oh my gosh," Serenity jumped up. "We have to start on the cupcakes if I hope to get them done tonight, besides I want to get home soon anyway."

"I was coming in to tell you that the kitchen is all ready for us!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and started leading her through the intricate mansion. Several halls and a few doors later he pushed his way into the kitchen. It was huge. No other words could describe it. Her apartment could fit into it and there would still be room left over. There were 3 refigerators…the professional kind, 2 dishwashers akin to what a restaurant would have, there were prep tables and pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. Every gadget or gizmo available was in here. She spun around taking in everything, but still missing so much more. Now this was a kitchen!

"You really are rich aren't you?" She asked as she walked around the large room. Fine china sat in huge showcases. There were more drawers and cabinets than any normal person would have use for. State of the art blenders, mixers, and things that she had no idea what to do with lined the counters. The ovens were numerous and the stainless steel look of everything made it seem sterile and efficient. She was way out of her league in this space. She longed for her tiny kitchen, lack of counter space and her menial tools. Getting through this without breaking anything was a lofty goal.

"So," Mokuba chirped, "will this do?"

"I'm not a chef Mokuba, I honestly have no idea how to work half of these things. Maybe we can just use bowls and some cup cake tins. I don't think I want to play around. I'm an amateur cook, with unlofty goals. I just want to make a few cupcakes and maybe some cookies."

"We can do that!" Mokuba quickly started gathering up the bowls they would need, utensils to stir, measuring cups and spoons, cupcake tins and some baking trays. Serenity opened a cookbook and started looking up a simple recipe. She wished they had stopped at a store to buy a box of mix. This was insane, but then again, Mokuba was an immense help. He was adorable, her heart melted every time she looked at his eager little face. She could almost forgive him for all the tight spots he had landed her in. Almost.

The recipe she selected was the easiest available, with the least amount of ingredients. Easy would be best. Hopefully it would be completed soon and this night could end. A warm, small comfortable apartment would be a welcomed treat. Mokuba helped measure the flour, the baking soda and the vanilla. She smiled at his eagerness as he dumped everything into the mixer.

"This should be easy to finish and then I can be on my way. I'm sure you guys will be happy to finally get rid of me." Serenity smiled as she told Mokuba to add a cup of sugar and 3 eggs. Thinking better of it the eggs went in under her own energy. Crunchy cupcakes weren't yummy.

"Now turn the mixer on low." She looked up when nothing happened, quirking an eyebrow at Mokuba who kept flicking the switch. She walked over to the device and looked at the switch herself. She pushed it forward and back…high to low to high to low. Nothing. Sure, professional devices were the least reliable. Mokuba flicked another switch, then another. She pressed a button herself and yet, it was still dead.

"Ridiculous." She fumed. "How are you supposed to use this thing? I swear I'll take my little hand mixer over this 'making life easier' device." They continued to press buttons and flick switches, not realizing Seto had entered the room. He stood back watching the two fumble and fume as time and time again they were denied access to its mixing abilities.

"It might help if it was plugged in." Seto Kaiba sneered as he shoved the plug into the wall. He ignored the hastened…"no wait" from Serenity.

Suddenly the machine came to life in all of its glory. Flour flew out as the ingredients were splattered all over the place, especially on Mokuba and Serenity. They were bathed in sticky eggs, milk, flour, sugar and all the other ingredients. Kaiba laughed his evil laugh and watched the two get coated as they grappled and poked at the machine in vain. Too many buttons had been pushed, to many things had been switched. Unfortunately the designers didn't put a huge 'on/off' device on it.

"Pull the plug," Mokuba cried out as he tried to rid his face of the gunk.

"With pleasure," Kaiba pulled out the cord and the possessed contraption whirled to a stop. A smug look of satisfaction crossed his handsome features, having been untouched by the slop. He was the only happy one.

"Big brother…why did you do that?" Mokuba whined.

"You both looked perplexed, I was just lending a hand. When trying to solve a problem Kiddo you should get to the root of it. Without power, the buttons and switches are useless." He folded his arms across his chest. He had proved his point.

Serenity looked at him, gone was the white trench coat and the black clothes. He now looked, dare she say it…relaxed? He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt, that fit him snugly, showing off his finely muscled chest and arms. She bit her lip, reminding herself not to go there. Going there led to problems, and kissing, and kissing Kaiba was a problem. Well, it wasn't a problem, that was the problem, he was very kissable. Well, not kissable persay, but…

"Did the cake ingredients cause you to go deaf?" She was pulled from her thoughts by a hand being waved in front of her face. "I asked if you were all right." Kaiba stood before her, smirking. He knew she was staring at him, it wasn't unpleasant, but he needed to snap her back into reality.

"I'm fine, but I think my clothes are ruined. Thanks Kaiba." Groaning, she rubbed at the stains. Unfortunately, the napkins failed to make a dent in the many stains splattered over her. It was usless. "Well, Mr. Brilliant CEO, now what do I do? I'm a mess"

"You're quite an attractive mess. You should have been wearing an apron." He slid a bit of egg yoke off her shoulder with his finger. It plopped on the floor, adding to the muck scattered around them. She shook her head.

"Ya think?" Her sarcasm hit him and he smirked.

"Mokuba go get changed." Kaiba told the flour covered boy, but didn't take his eyes off of Serenity.

"What about Serenity?" Mokuba asked as he backed up towards the door.

"I'll clean her up." He searched her face as he wiped at the flour on her nose.

Mokuba smiled brightly as he raced out of the room. When he was out of ear shot he whooped a loud 'yes' to no one in particular.

**A/N:** I hope you all liked it. As you have probably guessed I love having them bait and torment each other. I think some of the best romance comes from intense tension, misunderstandings, failed communication and underlying passion. Have I captured any of that in this? It's my own little formula idea. Remember this is a fluffy story, not a mystery or angst, my other stories cover those ideas. This is pure fun for me to write. Please let me know if I am doing it well…thank you all for the wonderful input. I look forward to hearing your comments and suggestions-couldn't do this without you guys!


	9. One Night Isn't Nearly Enough

**A/N:** Nothing owned or implied owned. None of it is mine, except the plot.

DMG and Serenity Kou...thanks for getting on my back about this...it is out now 'cause of your requests! I hope you both enjoy. In fact, I hope you all enjoy. Read and review please, thanks!

**Chapter 9**

**_One Night Isn't Nearly Enough_**

Serenity looked up into the cold blue eyes of the CEO before her. He took a hand towel from the drawer and dabbed at her nose. She was coated. He nearly laughed, but thought the better of it. Honestly, the cake could cook on her-she was turning such a brilliant shade of red. Honey brown eyes regarded him with anger, while the flush on her cheeks warned him against tenderness. Was it possible for her to be even more attractive than this? He couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"You have got to be the biggest jerk I have ever known." She fumed through gritted teeth. "I mean, really…you had to know what would happen when you plugged the damned thing in. Was that your game Kaiba? Coat me in batter?" She was surprised at the insolence in her own voice. Bloody furious, or out for his blood? Oh how she longed to wipe that smug expression from his face.

"I'm under the belief that one good turn deserves another." His smirk was driving her insane. What the hell was that suppose to mean? His right index finger scooped a clump of drying batter off her soft cheek. He looked at the goop, then back at her. Softly he stroked her other cheek with the cloth, running it down her cheek bone to her chin. A second run was necessary to rid the cheek of the batter, completely. Gentle fingers tilted her chin up as the towel dabbed at her nose and then her upper lip. The splatters were small, but so cute and stubborn. They reminded him of the woman who wore them. He longed to catch her lips with his, and kiss the sugary confection mess from her skin. Her face was cleaned now, only her hair and clothes remained stained with scattered droplets.

"I didn't coat you in batter like this Kaiba, so I don't understand." She swiped the towel from his hands and wiped furiously at the clumps in her hair, and on her clothing. Why had she allowed him to touch her? She had let it go on for a few minutes as well, was she slipping? Had his eyes always been that blue? Maybe it was just the lighting in here, or the t-shirt he was wearing. This was much better than the trench coats; this defined his workout efforts more. The man had to workout, his shoulders were amazing. She halted her thoughts, slightly shaking her head, no thinking about Kaiba in any way except that he was Mokuba's big brother.

_Mokuba's hot big brother…_

"I think I can take it from here Kaiba." She turned away from him. God, could he see her blushing? Could he see it in her eyes? Looking at him was too…arousing. No, that was way too strong a word. The only thing the said, blue-eyed, amazingly built, chestnut brown haired, powerful CEO aroused was her anger.

"Are you sure? Because I can totally lend you a hand, you are an invited guest you know." His smirk was firmly in place, eliciting a chill down her spine. "Besides, I do owe you. According to my calculations I owe you quite a few at this point." He watched as she turned to face him. A soft confusion settled on her delicate features. He used his fingers to count out his points, "the snowball, the two slaps and least we not forget, the hot chocolate in my lap."

Serenity smiled up at him. He was keeping track? How amusing, then again, he was a computer expert. He was probably anal retentive in nature, no, of that she was sure. Still, it was cute. He was paying attention.

"Well, I think this mixer incident made up for most of that, and you did peg me with a snowball, which negates mine." She folded her arms across her chest, as she continued to regard him. He leaned against the countertop and smiled a crooked half-smile at her. He could be dangerous; did he know how good he looked like that? Absently she licked her lips. He placed his hands on either side of his body, gripping the countertop.

"This makes up for the hot chocolate. I agree about the snowball's hitting you, but you did take me by surprise so I still owe you a surprise Serenity."

"What do you call this mixer thing? That was a surprise." Countering his words may help.

"Um, no." He licked his own lips. Oh, how he wanted her. She tried his patience, and she was going to enjoy the end results.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, you knew what would happen. Remember you told me to 'wait'?"

Damn him! "Fine, so you owe me a surprise. Are you going to slap me twice as well?"

"I will surprise you and I don't strike women, though I do believe you may need to be taken over my knee at some point." The leer he gave her caused her eyes to narrow.

"You want to spank me? You are such a pervert! Just when I was standing here thinking that…" She slapped a hand over her mouth. What the hell was she saying?

"Touché, Serenity. So now I know we're on the same wave length." He pushed himself away from the counter and started to approach her. She backed up until her backside hit the counter. There was nowhere to run to now.

"I'm not on your _wave length_." He leaned in close to her mouth, hovering in the air before her, a hair's breath away from her lips.

"The way I see it, I'm owed three kisses slap-free, naturally,and one surprise." He lingered there, his warm breath caressing her lips.

Her eyes darted from his lips to his half-lidded eyes, why was he so appealing? What did she ever do to deserve this punishment? Was she wicked in some way?

"Why three kisses? I only slapped you twice…" Her voice was lower and raspier than before. She felt trapped, his hands on either side of her, holding the counter. He had no intention of letting his quarry escape.

"The third will be punitive…" His mouth started to descend on her lips, when the kitchen door swung open, propelled by a small Kaiba shouting his eagerness to begin. What the older Kaiba was eager for, would simply have to wait.

* * *

Trying to get anything to work with two men, who clearly had no skills in the kitchen, was proving impossible. The first batch of cupcakes never rose; one of them forgot the baking soda. The second batch tasted all wrong, Mokuba had switched the salt for the sugar. He did it as a stall tactic, which worked quite nicely. He thought it was hysterical, Kaiba and Serenity were less than thrilled. 

It was fast approaching midnight when they started the fourth batch. Serenity looked up at Kaiba in hopelessness. He did look adorable, flour traces on his left cheek and nose, some decorating his hair, thanks to Mokuba proclaiming a 'flour fight' earlier. Seto had stopped it, just as quickly as it began, but damage had been done.

"He's adorable when he sleeps." Serenity said, with noted sarcasm, as she motioned toward a curled up Mokuba on a prep counter. He was all tucked in, much like a baby. Kaiba had tossed his ski jacket over him. She smiled and looked to Kaiba, who was attempting to mix up a batch of frosting. Who would ever believe this picture? None of it made any sense. Seto Kaiba in the kitchen, making cupcakes? Mokuba Kaiba playing cupid? Her heart doing stupid little flip-flops whenever her eyes settled on his blue ones. What was gong on?

"I think this crap is done." Kaiba huffed as he wiped his forehead with a towel.

Serenity walked over and looked down at the fluffy green frosting. Quickly, she swiped a finger in it and popped it in her mouth. Kaiba, at that moment, longed to be frosting. He watched her with interest as she smacked her lips together.

"Well, if you ever decide to quit as CEO you could become a dessert chef." It was actually quite good. "But I don't think you're ready to resign your day job just yet."

They finally finished at about two in the morning. Looking down at the little cakes, Serenity couldn't help but smile. They had accomplished a nearly insurmountable task. She didn't think it was possible. Seto Kaiba had become quite efficient in the kitchen. Well, he was no Wolfgang Puck, but he was better than she thought he would be. That was bad, she actually didn't mind spending time with him. Chalking it up to the late hour, she sighed. He was even more fun when his mouth stayed closed.

"I really have to get home now." He looked up at her; he had never made cupcakes before, and couldn't seem to stop looking at them. They were nothing special, but he had to admit, it was almost …fun…was that the word? It probably had more to do with the company than the task.

From the first moment that he saw her, descending the steps, he knew she would compliment him. She didn't shrink under his glare, or stutter when a foul mood washed over him. Her beauty was captivating him, but he liked her dedication and her heart. She was soft where he was hard, he was unyielding where she reasoned, and she defended Mokuba when he, himself, snapped at his brother. It had been a ploy, Mokuba knew it as well, but she had stood up for the boy. He wanted her; he just had to make her want him now. Physically, he knew there was an attraction, but would she be able to hack past his cold exterior? Would a woman so obviously warm ever want someone so cold?

"Earth to Kaiba," she whispered, waving a hand before his face.

Cold, harsh blue eyes snapped onto her warm honey brown ones. "What?" He growled.

"I want to go home, we're finished here and I need some sleep." She folded her arms, defensively, across her chest. "Now, Kaiba." She tapped her foot, there would be no more stalls. "You can take me to the school and drop me off at my car." She suggested, hating the fact that she would have to shovel out her car and brush off the snow. At two in the morning she should be cuddled into a nice warm bed.

"That's ridiculous," Kaiba sneered. "I'll take you home and in the morning the limo will pick you up on its way to school. Mokuba has to go the same way, remember? It would also solve your problems of the pastries. The driver can help you and they won't freeze in your car overnight, unless you planned on making several trips to trudge them into your place?"

Honestly, she hadn't thought of that. It was icy, cold, snowy and late. He did have a few good points. Still, she didn't want to owe him anything. It was time to cut the ties to this man. He was so not what she had in mind when she thought of a boyfriend. She wanted warm and fuzzy, not hot and dangerous.

Kaiba was quite hot; she smirked, but so very dangerous. She didn't need dangerous. She was a schoolteacher for heaven's sake. No worries, he could never make her laugh, why bother fretting over something that would never occur? She had better things to concern herself with.

"I hate bothering your chauffer at this hour." She lamented. "Maybe you could just call me a cab."

"Not at this hour of the night with all the psychos out there. I'll be driving you home." He left the kitchen before the word 'no' slipped off her lips. More time with him? When would this evening end? She was so done with him, her outfit was ruined, her patience tried, and her heart had decided to try a new erratic beat.

He walked back in, holding her coat open for her. She decided to just go along. Why prolong the agony any more? The sooner she cooperated, the sooner she got home and away from him. She started working on the buttons as Kaiba gathered Mokuba in his arms. She assumed he was carrying the boy up to bed. Plopping down in a chair, she waited.

* * *

It was the first time she was alone with him; it was quite disconcerting. He was quiet, and the night was so dark and cold. A fresh layer of snow had turned everything white, and even though inside she was in turmoil, outside she enjoyed the sacredness of the snow. It almost looked like a post card. The tires slipped several times, and it just made her more thankful that he was driving and not her. 

It took a bit of time, due to the need to drive slowly, but eventually they arrived at her apartment. There was a spot right outside her door, the place her car belonged in. She swallowed hard. This wasn't technically a date, so why did it feel like it was? She moved to get out of the car, and felt the lump rise again as he turned the car off. Why did he do that?

He stood as she did.

"Really, I'm good now. Thank you for bringing me home." She told him over the hood of the car.

_You can go now._

What now? Would he walk her to the door? Maybe try to kiss her? This had to stop. He walked around the car and took her arm. She felt his fingers grip her around her upper arm.

"What are you doing?" She tried to jerk out of his grip and felt herself slip on the ice. Luckily he was ready and grabbed her around the waist. She was saved from a very unlady-like fall. "Do you mind?" She spat out as she tried to squirm.

"Would you like to break your ass on the ice? I mean, I know you're stubborn but I didn't think you were stupid." His icy eyes bore into hers.

"If you fall you'll drag me down with you," she stammered.

"I have boots on, if you didn't notice. In those stupid heels you don't stand a chance. It seems like your building maintenance men neglected to salt and shovel." His eyes left hers as he surveyed the walk to the door. "Now, do you want help, or should I leave you to kill yourself? It doesn't matter to me." He shrugged and she felt the movement through her own body, he was holding her quite close.

"Fine, help me." She growled.

A sly smile played about his lips. "What amazing manners, Serenity. Is that how you ask for help?" His grip loosened and she felt her foot slip. Her eyes widened. He was a jerk.

She frowned, "What do you want me to say?" She might as well get this over with.

He sneered as his lips lingered dangerously close to hers. "How about, 'please Seto, please save me from falling.'"

Too late, she thought sadly, the fall was already starting. Damn him, no curse him.

"Please help." She offered.

"Please help…who?" He smirked. He was having too much fun.

"Please help me." She gritted her teeth to keep them from chattering. The snow that continued to fall started to stick in his hair, how could someone so cold look so angelic? How does one reign in their hormones?

"Whom are you requesting this assistance from Serenity?" He knew what he wanted her to say, and she was dancing around it.

"From you," she smiled sweetly.

He loosened his grip again, this time she slipped a bit before he captured her again. Her soft gasp caused a genuine smile to slide across his lips.

"From whom? We could play this all night or you could cave. I think I'm warmer than you are…your nose is turning red. It's quite unbecoming. I'm also sure your feet are freezing, seeing as they are buried under several inches of snow now." He looked at her so smugly, a real pain in the ass.

"Fine!" She growled. "Please help me Seto Kaiba, I would really appreciate it." She wanted to hit him again, but then she would owe another kiss. Her Id nearly caused her hand to fly, thank God for Super Egos…

In one fluid movement he grabbed her keys from her hand, and then tossed her up over his shoulder. He gave her backside a firm swat and smiled. "Just how I like my women nice and compliant."

He was infuriating! How dare he? She felt like a sack of potatoes! And he smacked her ass!

"I can walk! Put me down!" She struggled.

"Would you like to fall from six feet up?" She stilled her movements. She was fairly high off the ground. "Better." He grunted.

"If you insist on carrying me, why not carry me like you did Mokuba?" she slapped his back, as hard as she could, feeling the sting in her hand, but knowing he probably felt nothing.

She felt his chuckle before she heard it. "One day I will Serenity."

"You are so arrogant and smug, self centered and aggravating. Do you think you are God's gift?" She slapped him a few more times as her hair dangled down, close to his backside. This was humiliating!

"I never claimed to be a gift, but you'll be mine on Christmas Eve Serenity. I've already picked out the bow…" She giggled at that, she had no idea why, but she did. Somehow, the image of this man sticking a bow on her head was amusing. Why? She had no idea. The click of the lock let her know they were entering the apartment. He slid her down and towered before her.

He shut the door and looked around the apartment. It suited her. Pastel paintings decorated the walls; the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon assaulted his senses. The furniture was cozy and a hand made blanket was draped over a rocking chair.

"Would you like to come in," she whispered as he pushed passed her. "Make yourself at home," she sighed as he walked into her kitchen.

He spotted the bouquet of roses on the counter. "Who are these from?" His eyes narrowed. They were a sad display, not that they were dead, just too common for a girl like her. She deserved something that had a little more imagination, more snap. He squeezed a bloom, wanting to crush it as he read the card. It was an apology.

"What did he do to you?" Suddenly he had the urge to throttle the boy.

"It was a minor misunderstanding, nothing big."

_He just wanted to have sex with me, and misread my signals._

"Do they send you flowers often?" He asked as he shrugged off his coat. Guess he was staying.

"Duke does, he sends me these God awful lilies that make my room stink. I usually carry them in one door and toss them out the other." She wrinkled her nose, just thinking of the putrid smell. Funny, he hadn't sent any here yet. She giggled, whenever she stepped into a funeral parlor she thought of Duke. What a correlation.

She looked at the man sitting on her couch, what now? Then an idea popped into her head, a little test for Kaiba.

"I hope you don't mind, I'd like to slip into something more comfortable." She motioned down at her batter stained clothes.

"Go ahead," he waved his hand at her, as if dismissing her.

She hurried into her room and locked the door. She pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt. Her feet were frozen, so she slipped into a pair of warm socks and fuzzy pink slippers. Slowly she made her way back out. She smiled as she saw Kaiba looking over her tree.

"They're my favorite ornaments," she offered.

"You like Christmas?" He asked as his fingers traced a small gingerbread cottage nestled in between the boughs.

"I do. Do you Seto Kaiba?" He turned to face her and she smiled.

He looked her up and down. "I'm glad you decided to put something warm on, you looked half frozen." He murmured as he approached her.

"I wouldn't have been so cold if you had let me into my apartment sooner and hadn't made me stand in the snow." She placed her hands on her slim hips, defying him.

"It's late, I better go." He looked over her and towards the door.

Why did her heart sink at his words? It wasn't like she wanted to sleep with him, but she didn't want him to leave either. Was this disappointment? Disappointment at his absence? How ridiculous.

She walked behind him to the door.

"Thank you Kaiba," she touched his arm. He looked down at her hand, then back to her eyes. "It was a nice evening, and I also want to thank you for your help with the cupcakes."

He grunted.

She rolled her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Her knees went weak.

He deepened the kiss.

She complied.

He pulled her closer.

Her fingers tangled in his snow-dampened hair.

His mouth caught her sigh.

She leaned into him, he moaned softly.

And just like that-it ended. He walked to his car in the still falling snow. She stood in the door way watching as his car turned out onto the road. Did that count as one of the three she wondered. Her fingers played over her moist lips. He tasted like the sweet frosting. Had he snuck a taste?

**A/N:** I wasn't into doing a kitchen scene too much, I wanted to focus of them. I was just in that kinda mood. Hope no one was disappointed, I kinda like it. Next chapter look for a certain dice boy to come into play…but, fear not, Seto will be there as well…Thank you for all the awesome reviews. You guys are great!


	10. Close Your Eyes and Breathe Don't Choke

**A/N: Own nothing...just my plot**

**Special yell out to my new beta for this story...Iris Omega! Thank you ever too much! **

**Chapter 10**

_**Close Your Eyes and Breathe Don't Choke** _

Serenity woke up the next morning with a wide smile on her face. Last night had been quite the eye-opener. He may not be the warm fuzzy guy she dreamt of, but he wasn't as cold as she had originally thought. Still, she really wasn't shopping for a guy. Life was kind of nice just the way it was. Her apartment was a cozy home, teaching was a life-long dream she had managed to fulfill, and her friends and Joey were great to have around. Contentment was what she craved for, and she had obtained it. Seto Kaiba would complicate things—especially since her brother already had problems with the cutthroat duelist.

Showering and dressing quickly, she looked in the mirror. The bright red top screamed of festiveness, while the tapered black skirt reigned in her feisty look. Today she would wear boots; it had snowed quite a bit and she didn't want her feet getting wet by wearing heels. Too bad her only boots had heels. Her feet would be warm, she decided as she slipped socks on, but she would be wobbly on the ice. It would be nice to be in the limo and not have to trudge through the snow. Plus, would it really be so bad to see Kaiba again? She smirked as she finished the light make-up—not much, just enough to enhance—she routinely applied. She sprayed a light perfume on; one she often received compliments on. This is not for him, she warned herself, this is just to feel... feminine. Yes, simply to feel feminine.

Pulling on her coat and grabbing her purse, she walked to the door. Her bag for school—along with her cupcakes—had been left in Kaiba's care. The chauffer had tossed her bag in the trunk last night. So, nothing was accomplished as far as grading papers was concerned. Then again, when had she had the time last night?

A curt knock on the door alerted her to the limo's arrival. She grabbed her keys and opened the door, then locked it behind her. The air was crisp and clean; puffs of condensation left her lips as she exhaled. It sure as hell was cold out there. At least the building maintenance people shoveled and salted. The chauffer raced ahead and opened the door. She followed, not as quickly, and slid into the limo. Her heart sank when she realized who was missing.

"Good morning, Mokuba." She attempted a fake smile. Why should she feel disappointed? They would just end up arguing; he was far too out-of-control for her taste.

"Morning, Serenity," the boy whispered in monotone as he continued to scribble in a notebook.

"What are you working on? Homework?" She tried to look over his shoulder.

"I neglected it last night with everything we did. I thought I would finish after we cooked, but then I fell asleep." He quickly started scribbling more.

Serenity smiled as she leaned back. He had looked so darling sleeping on the prep counter, and Kaiba had been so gentle with him as he carried him off to bed.

"We should be at school soon. You can continue to work in my room until you're done. It is my fault you had no chance to do it. I'll write your teacher a note saying you were helping me out."

"Thank you, Serenity." He glanced up and smiled at her, then quickly continued his work. She looked around the limo. It was nicer in here without Kaiba... yeah, nicer...

Mokuba had settled down with his books and was quite busy. Serenity glanced around her decorated classroom. Today would be about fun and festivities. Besides, the day before a long break was useless. The children would be far too giddy to get any work done. A buzz from the intercom caught her attention.

"Miss Wheeler?" The voice boomed softly in the room.

"Yes?" She answered to the air.

"There is a gentleman here to see you."

Serenity's heart picked up that erratic beat again, her tummy did a flip-flop, and her mouth went dry. Seto Kaiba was here? _Oh God, please help me._

"Send him in, please—thank you." She quickly pulled out her gloss and spread it over her lips, blotting them. She ran nervous fingers though her hair in an attempt to straighten any unruly strands. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. What the heck was wrong with her today?

Mokuba watched the whole scene. Seto was at work... would he leave work to come here and see Serenity? Mokuba frowned. That wasn't the big brother he knew, but, after last night, anything was possible.

The door clicked and opened. Both Mokuba and Serenity watched with interest.

Unfortunately, their hopes fell as Duke Devlin stepped in the room. Naturally, he was carrying a huge bouquet of Pink Oriental Lilies. They were beautiful, but the stench that accompanied them was unappreciated. He sauntered over and placed the vase with the exotic looking blooms on her desk. Great, now she would breathe in their stench all damn day.

"Thank you, Duke, but you shouldn't have." She tried to be gracious, but she was having a hard time keeping her nose from crinkling up.

"Of course I did—you do know you're my best girl." The low, raspy voice he used made her stomach lurch. _Spare me_, she thought in hopelessness.

He hopped up on her desk and smiled at her. "My, my—don't you look lovely today?" His eyes roamed over her with appreciation. The urge to slap him almost overwhelmed her.

"Duke, you do know that class will be beginning shortly, don't you? My kids will come in soon and your being here is a distraction." She wanted to tell him to get out. What would she have done if it had been Kaiba? Butterflies in her stomach took flight at the thought.

"Do I distract you, sweetheart?" His voice dripped with honey and she felt the butterflies wither and die.

"I'm just preparing my room for the Christmas party and doing some last minute things." She tried to move around the desk, but he captured her wrist.

"I won't keep you," Duke whispered smoothly. Violet-gray eyes snapped on Duke's form.

_Darn straight you won't. My big brother will see to that..._

Mokuba took in the leech—all the while giving Duke the evil eye and feeling the urge to kick him in the shins.

"I really just came here to let you know I'm taking you to dinner tonight." He tried to pull her closer by her wrist, but she held back. Mokuba was in the room and the flowers were making her nauseous. Her eyes darted to the small boy, silently loving his presence, then to Duke—giving him a message.

"I can't tonight, Duke," she started.

"I won't take no for an answer, Serenity. I mean, I hardly see you anymore. You haven't returned my calls, you wouldn't dance with me at the Christmas party... I refuse to take no for an answer this time." He ran his knuckles down her soft cheek.

"Serenity, you promised to go shopping with me tonight!" Mokuba's little voice called out. "Are you going to ditch me?" He put on his best puppy-dog look and caused his eyes to tear up. Serenity's eyes narrowed—this boy had it down-pat. What a joke... and yet, she knew he would still get to her…

"Duke, you can't ask me to do that to him." She looked back and forth between the two as if she were being torn.

Duke scowled for a moment and then sighed. "I guess I can wait until tomorrow to see you."

"I have more shopping to do tomorrow, Duke. With moving and all, I have scarcely paid attention to Christmas shopping, and I'm way behind." She shook her head as if exasperated. She did have to shop, but then she had to wrap and everything, and she hardly wanted Duke by her side all day long.

"I have to shop, too." Duke smiled at her.

She believed he thought it was a smile that was going to melt her resolve. It did the opposite; making her wonder how many women he had used it on.

"I have to find a gift that will make a certain beautiful young lady grace me with her laughter, and then her heart." He winked at her as his thumb traced her lip.

Silently, Mokuba fumed at Duke. Pompous jerk, Serenity was Seto's, and that was that. It didn't even appear that she liked this moron!

"Um... well... yeah, but I have to shop for my family and all." Serenity was stammering. This damn contest had been the worst idea she had ever had! What kind of cough medicine had she been taking?

Duke's eyes narrowed. He wanted to spend time with her, and this evading was annoying him. "I won't take no for an answer. We'll meet for lunch in the mall. I mean, you do have to eat at some point, Serenity. Am I wrong?" He picked up her hand in his, softly stroking her palm.

"I will be awfully busy, Duke," she tried to counter. "I won't have much time."

"No problem—any time with you will be my pleasure." He kissed the back of her hand; the urge to wipe it off almost overcame her.

Funny, a few days ago she found him a bit charming. Damn Seto Kaiba—had he ruined her! She was now more furious with the blue-eyed CEO than ever before.

"We'll meet at Houlihan's in the mall at noon. Is that okay with you?" He smiled widely at her.

"It sounds wonderful." She forced a big smile. She would get over Seto Kaiba by remembering how wonderful Duke was. He did bring her beautiful flowers, always treated her like a lady, and was nice-looking. Although, she did prefer blue to green eyes... how did that sneak in there?

"I'll leave before I get you in trouble." He smirked as he pulled her towards the door. She followed behind him, knowing that Mokuba's eyes had never left them. Walking out the door with Duke, she blinked as he turned quickly and kissed her cheek. Biting her lip, she decided that she had to see, just to make sure... She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his lips softly and slowly.

It was nothing like Kaiba's kiss; there was no passion, no weak knees or erratic beat in her heart.

Duke smiled at her with what she knew was renewed hope. Unfortunately, she now realized all hope was gone. There was less than nothing here. He would make a great friend, yes, but not a boyfriend. Kaiba would make a lousy boyfriend... just plain lousy. Tristan...now there was a laugh. He thought she was a slut—or something close to it.

What now?

"I'll see you at noon tomorrow, Serenity." He kissed her forehead, lingering for a moment, then turned and left her standing there. She had done all of this to herself. Her only option was to not laugh at anyone—which had actually been her original plan. Why was there suddenly so much confusion? In a word—no, actually, a name—Kaiba!

Him and his blue-eyed-white-dragon-wrench! Oh! That awful, vile man! What a horrible, vicious man! He came along and made her think way too much. How dare he trick her as often as he did? How dare he throw her over his shoulder? How dare he kiss her until she was breathless and weak-kneed? She could feel her cheeks flushing—a flush that had nothing to do with Duke, but everything to do with a man who wore Chrome, had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, looked amazing in a t-shirt, and tasted of frosting.

Slowly, she entered the classroom.

"I just called Seto and let him know that you're going shopping with us tonight!" Mokuba sing-songed to her. She leaned against the door. She had lost every round last night, with the exception of the snowball and the hot chocolate. Could those even be counted as victories? Honestly, the man had told her she would be made to pay for them, didn't he?

"Mokuba, I appreciate how you helped me out, but I can't..." She tried.

"Then you forced me to lie?" Mokuba looked shocked. "I don't like to lie, Serenity. I mean, I get punished for that. Lying is bad, isn't it? Big brother will be very mad at me when he finds out that I lied..." The boy looked so down trodden.

Serenity sighed. Having a small boy save her from Duke was one thing, but making it into a lie was another. What kind of example was she setting if she lied openly, using this child?

"You called him already?" She asked, sighing in defeat.

"Of course! He would be angry if you just showed up at the last moment. I did change the plans a bit. Now you're angry with me..." The small boy closed his book, eyes filling with tears. A sob escaped him as he tried to gather his things. "Don't worry, Serenity, I'll explain this to Seto. I just hope I get at least one toy for Christmas..."

"Spreading it on a bit thick, aren't you, Mokuba?" she asked. He regarded her with those sad eyes.

"Big brother hates liars; he never lies, Serenity. When he finds out what I did, I will be in big trouble." He made his way to the door.

"What time, Mokuba?" she growled, knowing she had just been beaten again.

"The limo will pick us up after school. Bye Serenity!" he yelled as he took off down the hall. Serenity shook her head. Another fun evening with the Kaibas... She drew in a deep breath and placed her hand over her mouth. Her heart had picked up that strange beat again.

It was an unruly day in class. No one wanted to work, so, instead, they colored, played, and ate. Serenity felt just the slightest bit guilty at all the sugar they ingested, but was glad that they were someone else's problem when the last bell rang. Her little ones lined up at the door and filed out to their buses. She quickly returned to her room and looked at the mess that was left for the custodians. She shook her head slowly. Christmas was so much fun... usually.

Her desk was filled with gifts from her students. She couldn't wait to open each—she just loved homemade gifts from the children, whom she had come to think of as her own. They were, in a way—daily, from nine to three. Her door opened and Mokuba rushed in.

"Wasn't this just the best day, Serenity? I had a blast! Did you?" Mokuba kept gushing as Serenity slid into her chair and started rubbing her temples. The Tylenol hadn't kicked in yet—she hoped it would soon. The flowers had been moved to the far side of the room, and would stay there to rot and die; there was no way they were coming home with her. Mokuba looked around the room and smiled.

"You had a great party, didn't you?" he asked, followed by, "What is that smell?"

Serenity sighed. "That smell" was what was killing her.

"What do you say we take this stuff out to my car and get some fresh air?" she asked as she started putting her gifts into bags. He happily started helping.

Soon, after making a few trips, they were done. She cleaned the snow off her car and started it; it turned over quickly and she smiled. Thankfully, the cold hadn't affected the engine.

A limo pulled up alongside them. The rear door quickly opened, and Seto stepped out to assess the situation. She did look beautiful in the snow—it made her hair look like fire, and her complexion like an angel's. They hadn't been out there too long—her cheeks and nose weren't red yet. He liked it when they were.

"Good afternoon, Serenity." Kaiba smirked, his voice was like liquid warmth. He walked over to her and took the brush from her hand, finishing the top of her car. "Why don't you go warm up in the limo?"

"I figured I would just drive to wherever it is we're going," she offered with a shrug. Being trapped by them for another day was not on her list of 'fun things to do.'

"Nonsense." Kaiba took her keys from her hand and tossed them to a guard. "See that her car gets to her apartment safely and then return the keys to the mansion later."

The guard didn't hesitate to slide in her car and take off, leaving her stranded with the Kaiba brothers again.

"This could be considered a kidnapping," she growled, hating that he had won another round. Would she ever declare victory over this man? Suddenly, she realized that they were alone in the lot next to the limo. Mokuba had already slipped into the car.

"I would have to toss you over my shoulder to do that. Is that what you're looking for?" His smug look made her itch to slap him.

"If you ever do that again, I'll..." _Slap your back really hard, but you won't flinch. Or I'll just pleasantly enjoy the view of your assets..._

"Fine, Kaiba—whatever." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a rebuttal. "Just know that this is my **_surprise_**, okay?" She opened the passenger door, intending to sit with the driver and beat Kaiba at his own game. Instead, a grinning Mokuba greeted her. Damn.

"Can I sit up front today?" she almost implored the boy.

Mokuba's reply was quick and curt. "I get car-sick in the back seat sometimes, and, from all the stuff I ate, I may hurl in the back." He tugged the door shut.

Kaiba stood there with his arms folded, one hand hiding his smile. She was so frustrated and adorable. She looked like she needed to be kissed, and he would be kissing her again... soon.

"Are you done yet?" He tried to sound harsh.

She stormed over and sat down. She would have sat on the side-facing seat, but that was conveniently covered with wrapping paper and other assorted things. She would have to sit near the window, next to him—again.

He slid in beside her. The scent of Chrome assaulted her senses.

"You are so..." What were the words?

"Sadistic? Tyrannical? Annoying? Appealing?"

Her head snapped in his direction at his last word.

"Appealing? You're appealing?" she huffed.

"Thank you, Serenity—I always figured you thought about me that way." His sardonic smile let her know she had been successfully led.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I'm a lady, I'd _tell_ you what word I would use to describe you, Kaiba."

"I thought we were past that. I mean, you did use my first name last night." He chuckled.

"Under threat of blackmail. If I hadn't, you would have dropped me in the snow." He was a contemptuous, pretentious know-it-all, and she hated him.

"I would never have done that. I just wanted you to ask nicely." He watched her as she folded her arms across her chest and crossed her legs away from him. It was so cute that she was trying so hard to deny him. Mokuba had told him about Duke. She had pretty much told the man to get lost, and Kaiba knew it was due to her feelings for him.

"I had," she growled, trying to ignore him.

"No, you hadn't."

"Could we just not talk?" she snapped at him.

"Well..." He leaned closer. "You do owe me three kisses."

"Liar! I only owe you two; you kissed me at the door last night." She turned and was almost nose-to-nose with him. When had he gotten that close?

"That was a kiss of thank-you for assisting you into your home." He moved closer to her lips, his breath soft and sweet on them. "I did get you there safe and sound. Consider it payback for a job well done."

"Two kisses left, Kaiba."

"Three, Serenity. And if you continue to argue, I will expect a fourth to compensate for the headache you'll give me." He sat back smugly.

Her heart was racing, and her mind reeled.

As they pulled up in front of a huge toy store, Mokuba dashed out of the car. He raced into the store that had been closed for Kaiba's convenience.

Serenity could hardly believe the whole store had closed down for this visit.

She stood back and watched as Mokuba pointed and said, "Ten of those and twenty of those... these are great—we'll take thirty!" Up and down the aisles he went, pointing and shouting out numbers and quantities. Serenity was getting more and more annoyed by the second. What a brat!

She looked at Kaiba, who quietly stood back and let this go on. He would nod his head here and there, but, over all, this child was being allowed to get as much as he wanted!

"Can I get one of each of the bikes, Seto? I just can't decide between them." The boy stood there, scratching his head and looking confused.

"Whatever, Mokuba," Seto answered, as if bored by the whole ordeal.

"Why don't you just wrap up the store?" Serenity quipped.

"They do this each year at Christmas, Miss," an employee told her. "They have a big truck out back that they load up."

"It must be nice to have that much money." She wanted to go home now. She was done—actually, she was more than done.

She watched as shelves were emptied and men carried out enough toys to fill several small trucks. She stood by, silently shaking her head.

"This is a horrible example, Kaiba. I mean, you're basically his parent, and you should set limits." She tried to sound harsh.

"You think I'm a bad guardian?" He smirked, seeming to be unaffected by her harsh remark. "Do you think money is the source of all evil?"

"If used badly, I do. Letting a child run amuck in a toy-store is bad, Kaiba. Do you think he's learning anything about self-control, temperance, or restraint?" She couldn't believe her eyes or ears as the loot was totaled and the trucks took off. Kaiba flashed a credit card and off they went.

"Where to now? Back to your mansion where Mokuba can enjoy all his riches? You will ruin this child, Kaiba. He's so sweet and so good... I can't imagine why you are doing back-flips to spoil him." She would have held her tongue if Mokuba was around, but he had chosen to ride with his treasures in one of the trucks.

If she and Kaiba ever had a chance, it was dead and gone now. His indulgence of Mokuba to this excess had shoved a pin in the balloon. All gone. Bye-bye.

The limo ride was quiet. She barely glanced his way, and only softly muttered about how Kaiba should write a book on how to raise a spoiled brat. When they pulled into the parking lot of Kaiba Corporation, she frowned. Why had they come here?

"If you think I'll sit in your office while you work, you are sadly mistaken." She folded her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

"Don't make me drag you out of the car; not that I don't think you would enjoy it." He smirked as he remembered the slap he gave her derrière.

"I want to go home... now!" She slapped at his hand as he held it down to her.

She had had enough—no, more than enough.

"Fine, you can sit out here and freeze. It makes no difference to me." He turned on his heel and walked to the door with the wrapping paper, the chauffer, and several helpers.

She could stand the cold.

It really wasn't that cold.

Not yet.

The engine wasn't on, so the heat had stopped.

It was getting colder now.

She was done—she would go in to make a call and then go home.

The sight that greeted her caused her eyes to open wide. Employees were lined up, wrapping Mokuba's gifts! Worse yet, Mokuba was instructing them! What the hell kind of warped sense of values was Kaiba teaching him?

She approached an employee.

"Excuse me, but don't you think this is a bit ridiculous?" She asked the woman.

"What do you mean, Miss?" The woman looked up at her, smiling. She seemed so happy about this. How was that possible?

"Wrapping all these gifts. You enjoy it?" Serenity asked in astonishment.

"Well, it is for a good cause." The woman shrugged.

"Overtime?" Serenity scoffed.

"No—actually, Mr. Kaiba only gives us a gift-certificate for our help," she mused.

"So, you do this for free?" Serenity was sure the water was drugged and these people were Kaiba's minions.

"Basically, yes, Miss."

It had to be out of fear of being fired. Why else would all these people do this? Mokuba ordered more bows for the gifts. Serenity frowned; he was turning into quite the brat. It wasn't her that needed to be taken over Kaiba's knee, it was Mokuba.

She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"This is insane—why not just give him the gifts? He already knows what they are! He picked them all out!" She was furious.

The girl looked at her. "We do this every year. Mr. Kaiba is quite generous."

Yeah, so generous.

Serenity spotted the blue-eyed CEO. He was drinking coffee while overseeing the activity. Storming over to him, she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the nearest room. He nearly spilled the coffee on himself as he was yanked by his spitfire interest.

She slammed the door when they were inside.

"Where do I begin?" she yelled in his face. "I am so angry with you right now! Making your employees work for free to wrap your spoiled brother's Christmas gifts! I mean, I have never seen so many gifts in my life! Why the hell does he need all those bikes? How about ten of the same games? All those things! And now, there he is ordering them how to use more bows and which paper! Am I the only one to see the harm in this?" She was now freaking out and quite close to tears.

Kaiba didn't move or say a word. He was standing in his famous dueling stance, a smirk firm on his lips.

"You just want to believe the worst about me, don't you?" he finally asked after her breathing began to regulate.

"You want me to commend you for indulging a child's every whim?" she huffed. He needed to be smacked—hard.

"You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"Get what?" She turned to face him.

"These are gifts for the local orphanages. Well, the first of them, anyway. Kaiba Corp. does this every year; we have been doing it since I took over. The orphanage is a sad, lonely place on Christmas, so Mokuba and I like to give some joy to those who have little of it in their lives."

Serenity was staring openly at him—utterly speechless.


	11. Let the Girl in Your Heart Tumble Free

**A/N:** Ownership of Yu-gi-oh never implied-just borowing the wonderful characters for my own imaginative purposes. If the creators sue me I guess they can have my mind, or at least, what little (and I seriously mean little) is left of it...

Thank you Iris Omega...you are a great beta!

**Chapter 11**

**_Let The Girl In Your Heart Tumble Free_**

Serenity stood there gaping at Seto Kaiba. Her jaw opened and closed a few times, but nothing came out. She felt her face burn hot from the embarrassment that she now felt. Had she really thought the worst of him? Did she _honestly_ believe that he would allow Mokuba to be that unleashed? Mokuba wasn't like that anyways—the child was too sweet for that type of behavior. What had she been thinking?

_Anything to make him seem more like a monster than a man. Anything to make him into a villain and less appealing. Yes, damn it, he's appealing! Fine, so there!_

"I just... well, it seemed as if... you know that the impression was... well..." She paused for a heartbeat. "Shoot, Kaiba! You know darn well you walked me right into it!" Her face twisted and her nose crinkled as she fumed at the blue eyes that seemed to dance with glee—sick, twisted glee, but glee nonetheless.

"Serenity." He approached her and tilted her chin up. "You refuse to believe that I am anything but inherently evil. If I had told you what I was doing, you would have thought it was in order to seduce you." His lips lingered close to hers; she could almost taste coffee on her lips.

"Y-you... you're trying to s-seduce me?" she stammered as her eyes became half-lidded. She shouldn't sound so darn weak. She could withstand his attempts... couldn't she? Really, if he pressed the advantage, she could easily... well, at least half-heartedly... oh, hell—could she trust herself at all anymore?

"No," he countered as his lips softly brushed hers before quickly pulling away. "No seduction, I just want to take your challenge—play the game and win."

_I want your heart, Serenity..._

The smug way he said it caused her eyes to snap open. She took his coffee cup and splashed what little was left of its contents in his face.

"Pig!" She stormed to the door as he took his handkerchief and wiped his face. He was surprised—he wasn't even mad at her. He was really enjoying the chase too much to be angry.

"Would you have rather I told you I wanted to seduce you? Would that have been the appropriate answer?" He snickered.

"I hate you!" she seethed as she opened the door to leave. Then she thought better of it. Slamming the door shut, she turned to face him again.

"Why do you want a woman who clearly doesn't want you?" She stomped her foot and slammed her fists against her hips. "I have given you no indication of want or desire to even be in the same room with you!"

"You dragged me in here, Serenity, you shut the door, and now you can leave but yet you choose to stay." He tossed the cloth on the desk. "Who wants to be with whom?"

"Are you implying that **_I_** want to be with you? That **_I_** enjoy making your life miserable by forcing you to sit next to me, to grope me, to... to... to kiss me?" She swallowed hard. What the hell was she doing? She was giving him so many openings it was insane!

"First of all, Serenity..." He stepped forward, towards her. "I never forced you to sit by me and I have never _groped _you. That would imply I'm the sort of man I loathe and detest." He stepped a bit closer. "As far as the kissing is concerned..." He had her trapped against the wall now, a hand on either side of her head. Her eyes were wide and desperately trying not to stare at the mouth she long to feel pressed against hers. "I'll spare you of it from now on."

He wouldn't kiss her anymore? _He wouldn't kiss her anymore?_ The words swirled around her head but wouldn't register. He had to—he just had to. It was part of the game they started.

"What do you mean?" she managed in a strained whispered.

He knew she was trying to mull things over in her mind. This proved she had enjoyed the kisses—this proved it. She was panicking that he wouldn't do it again.

"Fine, Kaiba, I don't need anymore kissing from you." She'd show him. "There are plenty of fish in the sea, and, personally, I like the ones free of sharp teeth." She was blatantly staring at his mouth; it had felt so nice last night.

"Are you comparing me to a shark?" The smile that graced his lips made her knees feel like jelly. He licked his lips slowly, with intention. "Would that make you bait?"

"Bait?" She growled. He was comparing her to bait? What type, she wondered, a dead fish at the end of a hook, or a night crawler? It was insulting either way.

"How dare you insinuate that I'm bait?" she demanded. When had her hands fallen onto his shoulders? "That is a horrible thing to say!"

"If you knew more about sharks, sweet Serenity, you would know that everything is bait to them." He felt her fingers tighten on his shoulders; it was working. "Your mind works in ways I enjoy exploring. I say bait and you think of a tackle shop. Do you know sharks even think of other sharks as bait? Any struggling in the water or a drop of blood from miles away can bring a shark in, to circle, thus making that creature prey for said shark." His fingertip traced her lower lip. She was intoxicating.

"Am I your prey, Seto Kaiba? Are you the shark circling me?" His eyes were bluer than she had ever seen. The deepest parts of the ocean took on this hue, this magnificent azure that she longed to lose herself in. Could a person drown in another's eyes?

"I would never attack you." His voice was raspy. "I just want to be invited in, to revel in the waters with you." He licked his parted lips. She lowered her lashes until her eyes were softly closed, anticipating his kiss.

Suddenly, cool air was on her skin—he had withdrawn his warmth. Her eyes snapped open. He left her standing there... wanting.

"Kaiba?" she nearly cried out.

"Yes, Serenity?" His voice was calm and cool, as if they hadn't just battled wits yet again.

"I don't know what you want from me," she managed.

"I want your laughter."

"What if I made a deal with myself to not laugh at any of you? What if my plan all along was to find solace and peace? What if I think I'm better off without a man to have to worry about?" She couldn't believe she was blurting out all of this. "What if, instead of trying to find the man of my dreams, I was dodging unwanted attention?" She was spilling her inner-most thoughts to him.

"It doesn't matter how or why it started. I intend to hold you to your verbal agreement," he reminded her. He had every intention of winning this challenge she had set, and he wanted not just the promise of her attention, but her actual heart.

"Duke and Tristan will give up if I ask them to—why won't you? I don't get it. You can have any female you point to. Shoot, there were so many women wrapping presents out there most likely with the sole intention of catching your eye. Why not go for someone like that? Someone who would give their eye teeth for you... just to be in the same room as you!" She shrugged in helplessness. "Why me?"

He turned towards the window, watching the Christmas lights slowly blink on throughout the town. Beautiful reds, greens, blues, and golds twinkled along the skylines. Between the freshly fallen snow and the kaleidoscope of colors, it was hard even for him not to feel the spirit of the season.

"My parents loved Christmas," he whispered. "We had so many traditions I can scarcely remember them all. The tree, the ornaments, the cookies, the anticipation and the togetherness; it felt... warm." He turned his deep blue eyes towards her. "That's why I wanted to know if you liked Christmas."

She was beginning to understand the man before her. He wasn't such a monster—such a cold, callous creep. "You have started traditions with Mokuba," she whispered. "The sleigh ride, the presents for the orphanages, and the decorations at the mansion."

"What are your traditions, Serenity?" He moved closer to her as she began eyeing her fingers. They were moving onto dangerous ground. She could fall for a man like this... she could _want_ to fall for him. Besides, she knew that too much sugar ruined a cake, Kaiba was in no danger of being ruined-there was a bit of salt in him. She closed her eyes and he took it as an invitation.

Slowly his lips moved onto hers. One of his hands tilted her chin up while the other found the small of her back, pulling her close. Her fingers slid up his arms and tangled softly into his hair. Gently, he caused her lips to part and the sweetness of her mouth around him nearly made him panic. How could he want someone so badly? Her tongue twirled around his, tasting the coffee; it was bitter, but he was so sweet. She tilted her head so he could have better access, and he quickly picked up on her cue. Eagerly, they savored and delighted in the confection of the other's mouth. Kaiba pulled her closer as she pressed her body tighter into his.

He pulled back softly, not leaving much space between their lips, "I won't initiate a kiss with you again Serenity. You will have to take the lead." Blue eyes, putting the finest sapphires to shame, searched her delicate features. She had enjoyed the kiss, had responded like no woman ever had, but did she want more?

Slight movement caused his eyes to leave her's. She moved her fingertip over to his mouth and traced his lower lip. He was sarcastic and rude, cold and manipulative. How could this attract her, fascinate her, and cause her to crave more? The light from the window cast warm shadows on his skin. He closed his eyes as her silky fingers stroked over his cheeks, down to his chin.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" she asked in a husky voice as she continued her explorations, moving down his neck.

"Because, unlike you, I know what I want." His voice was a low, raspy growl.

"You never told me why you want me. I'm just a school teacher who earns a menial income, who has no power or prestige... and, if you saw how I dueled, you would laugh yourself stupid." She set her sights on his lips again, softly stroking them as a smirk began to turn up their corners. Her heart skipped several beats, and she released the breath she was unaware that she was holding.

"I have everything a person could want." He reveled in her touch, not making any sudden movements, for fear of frightening her, as if she were a timid doe. "Money, power, a corporation men would kill and die for. I could do anything, Serenity. However, at the end of the day, do you know what I enjoy most?" He parted his lips slightly under her fingertips, his tongue tasting her. She gasped slightly and pulled back, but he grabbed her wrist—softly, but snugly.

"What?" She asked, timidly, afraid of the sensual taste he had just taken.

"Mokuba."

It was easy enough, matter-of-factly stated. She really had no doubts about his statement. Mokuba was his world. It was poignant and touching.

"The reason why I do everything is for him." His eyes caught hers. "He fulfills a major part of my life."

"I have friends and a brother, too," she whispered. "They mean a lot to me, as well. It still doesn't explain why you want me."

"Your life wouldn't depend on mine. I could make you happy, but you could also be happy on your own. I don't want a woman who needs me, Serenity—there are plenty of those." He rolled his eyes. "I want a woman who compliments me."

She swallowed hard. He was making this distance thing so difficult. She was going to refuse him; she had to. Damn pride... it was because she was too prideful. When had she become that way? Probably from all the codling and the, 'no, we'll do it for you.' She had been overprotected and was now resentful of it. Was that her gripe? Had this cold man made her realize that?

"I don't know what I want anymore, Seto Kaiba." She bit her lower lip as she shook her head. Slowly she raised her eyes to his. The only thing she did know was that she wanted to kiss him again. Slowly she licked her lips, rising on her toes to move closer to his lips. His eyes closed as he strained to lessen the gap, yet keep her in control. This would be the first kiss she gave him willingly, and he would savor each sensation.

The door flew open with speed and a loud crashing sound. "Big brother, Serenity! We're ready to go! Everything is wrapped and ready!"

* * *

Serenity watched as face after face lit up at the wonderful toys, dolls, bikes, and stuffed animals. She had never felt so elated before. Kaiba stood back, watching from a remote corner, but Mokuba was in the middle of everything, having the time of his life. The laughter was contagious. She found herself playing with X-Boxes, finger paints, and board games. Mokuba was playing chase with some of the boys, and the little girls were playing with Barbies. For a few hours, they seemed to forget that they were orphans. Seto Kaiba had given them the greatest gift of all, Serenity supposed. They were children tonight, and they felt wanted. Even though he didn't participate, he was the catalyst. 

They left the orphanage, and Serenity actually smiled as Kaiba slid in beside her in the limo. He noticed the smile, but said nothing.

"Can we get something to eat?" Mokuba asked before Kaiba closed the door.

"I think Serenity needs to get home," Kaiba answered. "But, if you're hungry, we can go out after we drop her off."

"I bet she's hungry too, big brother! Aren't you, Serenity?"

"I don't want to intrude..."

The next thing she knew, Kaiba was telling the driver where to take the three of them. Butterflies took flight as she realized that she had _decided_ on this dinner. She was no longer the tricked member of this group. No scheme had taken place; she was there because she wanted to be there. The scariest realization was that, even though she enjoyed Mokuba's company, she was more interested in Kaiba's at the moment.

It was a small restaurant—not the grand Italian place they had dined at the other night. This was a rather small, quaint establishment. As they entered, Kaiba and Mokuba took their shoes off.

"Shoes off," Kaiba commanded her.

Oh great, Serenity thought to herself, she had to take her boots off? She had struggled to get the knee-high boots on this morning, and, through the course of the day, they had swelled. Add that to the thick socks and she was willing to wait for a doggy bag—to put over her head.

"I didn't say clothes off." He smirked... _yet_. Her expression was priceless.

"This may not be such a great idea," Serenity whispered to Kaiba.

"What's wrong?" he asked, clearly annoyed. What was her problem now?

"I have to take my boots off," she murmured, tugging on his wrist.

He looked at her, and then took in her form. She looked nervous and very tense.

"It will be easier to sit cross-legged on the floor without your boots on. It's the custom to remove your shoes in this restaurant."

Serenity sat down on the small step and began tugging on her boots. Mokuba quickly came over to assist in her plight. He tugged and she pulled back her leg. After a few hard tugs, Mokuba stood there panting and looking at her in helplessness.

"Did you use glue, or what?" Mokuba rubbed his hand.

"I didn't think they would be coming off until tonight..." She quickly looked up at a smirking Kaiba. "When I was at home... alone."

Seto quickly moved in front of her and grabbed her boot, rapidly tugging it off. His hands moved to the next; he lifted her leg up and gave a tug, sliding her a bit on the floor, but pulling the boot off nevertheless. Her skirt had ridden up a bit, giving him an eyeful of her legs. They seemed to go on forever. They were quite lovely, despite the socks, and she was beautifully proportioned. Once more his eyes roamed over her, and she was quite aware of it. She shot him a dirty look. Served him right, he thought in amusement, he was eyeing her as if she were a piece of merchandise to be bought. He had no business doing that.

Shoeless, the three followed the waiter to the dining room. It was softly lit with the walls draped in gold silk while the floor was carpeted in a richer gold and scarlet print. They were shown to a low table—no more than two feet off the ground—and seated on plump cushions.

"They obviously don't believe in lounging back while you're eating," Serenity joked.

"You'll be surprised how comfy it is," Mokuba assured her.

"It just takes a bit of getting use to," Kaiba explained. "It is easier if you have short legs." He motioned towards Mokuba.

Serenity giggled.

"Hey! That's not nice, big brother. You know I'll be as tall as you someday, maybe taller, and then I can kick your..."

Mokuba stopped at the blue eyes that were narrowing on him.

Serenity laughed at their antics. They were adorable together.

"I have no idea what to order." She shrugged helplessly.

"Can you trust me?" Kaiba asked her. He watched her eyes on his—they were changing. No longer did they stare in accusation and anger. Her eyes were almost dancing in the low light. A slight chill slid down his back. She would be his; he could almost feel it.

"Nothing spicy and nothing fishy... oh, and I hate mustard." She closed her menu and placed it before her. She would trust him. "You're very sure of yourself, Kaiba. You know that if you order something for me that I hate, it may count heavily against you." She leaned in closer to his ear. "I am quite famished." She could smell the scent of his cologne, and tried to take a deeper breath without him figuring it out.

"It's part of my success," he stated.

"In business?" she offered.

"In all aspects of my life. I also believe women prefer decisive men. Do you agree?" He smirked.

"Decisive, not conceited, Kaiba. Don't cross the line. I find it very unattractive."

"Ah, Serenity..." He leaned into her as Mokuba continued to fidget and read his menu. "In order to find something very unattractive, at some point you must find it attractive."

His warm breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine. He knew what he was doing, and he knew he was doing it well. She would have to put a stop to this soon—yes, soon. But not right then; there was no reason to kill the mood right then.

The three enjoyed their meal. Small talk, recounts of the day, and thoughts of Christmas were the main topics. Kaiba sat mostly in silence, taking Serenity in. He was learning more about her by the second. However, he needed more information. Though he knew he wanted her, he had to figure how he had lowered her defenses that night. She was smiling and laughing, thoroughly enjoying herself. Her smile was breath-taking and brilliant.

All too soon they had finished dessert. Kaiba had done an amazing job choosing her meal, and she would tell him so later.

They all stood and made their way to the door. Mokuba and Kaiba slipped their shoes on easily, but Serenity was having great difficulties. The suede of her boots caused them to be even more difficult to pull back on. She was so frustrated she looked as if she would cry. Even with Kaiba's help, there was no way they were getting back on.

"Oh well..." She shrugged. "I am wearing thick socks, and the limo isn't parked far... I could make a run for it." She stood up and walked to the door, boots in hand.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I allowed you to walk to the car, through the ice and snow, in socks?" He approached her quickly, blue eyes flashing in amusement.

"Oh God, no...Please, Kaiba, don't toss me over your shoulder... not in front of everyone… I would die of embarrassment..." She wedged herself in the corner between the door and the wall. Just imagining her ass in the air, over his shoulder, was enough to make her want to crawl under a rock and die. What if he slapped her again? She slipped on the marble on landed on her backside, wincing at the hit.

Gently, he bent down to her. He slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back. "Hold on, or I will drop you," he whispered against her cheek. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood with her cradled in his warm arms. She fought the urge to kiss him on the spot. Sapphire met amber as Mokuba opened the door into the cool, crisp, wintry night.


	12. I'll Rouse You

**A/N: **Don't own it (Yu-gi-oh)…but I do have a spare can of whipped cream if any of you feel inspired at the end of this chapter. I will say no more…

Thanks to my beta Iris Omega-awesome job, especially the 'changes' to certain parts.

I want to thank _**WishList **_for nominating this fic in the Seto/Serenity contest (the link is on my profile-if any of you care to vote for this meek lil story, or nominate worthy stories you come across). In so doing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to her-it happens to be a favorite of mine. I hope she enjoys it as my tribute of 'thank you' to her…

**Chapter 12**

**_I'll Rouse You_**

Serenity could hardly believe how wonderful it felt to be in Kaiba's arms. He carried her as if she weighed next to nothing. How odd, seeing as though she was constantly complaining about her weight. It had to be a "girl thing." But there was no straining or huffing; he acted like it was completely natural for him. He slid her into the limo—her feet never touching the cold, snowy ground. She moved over quickly, almost eager for him to join her. A girl could get used to this type of treatment. She smiled softly as Mokuba scampered in; followed by a pair of blue eyes she now longed to stare into.

She moved her boots and felt his warmth settle next to her. Unfortunately, she knew that this was the ride home. How depressing—the night had been so wonderful. It was not what she had expected and certainly not what she had wanted. What exactly was it that she wanted anyway? He was confusing the hell out of her. Yet, she didn't want the night to end because the magic would end with it; or would it?

The scenes outside the windows began changing as they passed the park and the stores. There were still last-minute shoppers and onlookers hustling about. The snow just added to the immense pleasure of the scene. It was such a magical time of year. Christmas trees were lit, storefronts were decorated in their finest, and people seemed to be purely happy. Could this be why Seto Kaiba's face wasn't settling into its usual scowl? His countenance was almost pleasant without the drawn lips and maniacal look in his eyes. She liked how his eyes looked tonight. She sighed, and he heard it.

He could hardly believe his luck. Tonight couldn't have worked out better if he had planned the events himself. His brother, who was falling asleep quickly, orchestrated things quite well. At first, he had been a bit annoyed that she would be joining them on this night—a night that he held very close to his chest. Not too many people knew about his "charitable side." It was better that way. In the business world, it was better to seem mean and aggressive than soft. Being soft provided openings and struggles. He had to be ruthless.

As they pulled up in front of her apartment, she noticed her car in its spot. She smiled; it was so funny that Kaiba's help had made the evening possible.

"When did Mokuba fall asleep?" she whispered as the limo came to a halt. Was she so completely lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed? Wow, her mind was really working overtime and then some.

"He had a busy day in school, and out." Kaiba smirked and spoke in a hushed tone—one she imagined he would use in intimate situations as well. A soft flush crept up her cheeks. Why did he always pull her thoughts in that direction? He slid out of the car and she slid across the seat towards him, pulling her house-key from her purse.

He moved, as if to lift her, but she stopped him.

"Honestly, I think I can manage." She tried to smile, wanting to be in his arms, but needing to resist it.

"I believe I told you that I am a gentleman; being one requires that I assist you. Now, do I have to drape you over my shoulder again, or will you cooperate?" His eyes left no room for questions. She reluctantly agreed and he scooped her up again. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as their eyes met. The chauffer closed the door to the car, took the key from her, and opened the door to her apartment. Once the door was open, Kaiba stepped inside with her in his arms.

Serenity's eyes grew wide at the scene that assaulted her senses. What had he done? It seemed that, in the time they were shopping, wrapping, fighting (kissing... she didn't forget that), and eating, he had "his people" decorate her apartment. He carried her down the short hall, which was draped in holly and pinecones. Rose poinsettias in colors of every kind were in each corner of the room. A real tree had replaced her sad, small, plastic one, while fairy lights in soft white adorned the windows in cascading tendrils. She gasped as she beheld the sight. It was amazing. The smell from the pine and holly was unlike anything she had ever imagined. On her counter sat a wonderful tray of gingerbread cookies and other assorted treats. Fake snow sat under figurines of angels and Santas. It was... incredible.

She finally turned to look at his face. "What have you done?" She bit her lower lip, barely able to contain the smile. He softly released her legs and her feet made contact with the floor. "I've never seen anything like this before—ever." She wandered around, noting the red velvets draped across her couches and cream colored throws depicting wintry scenes. He had gone above and beyond. Turning to look at him, a sparkle from her ceiling caught her eye. Looking up, she noticed the crystals hanging.

"Swaroski." He shrugged. They were shaped into snowflakes and reflected the gentle lights from the candles glowing in the room; the candles that were so beautiful and, dare she think, romantic.

"I don't understand..." She stammered.

"I'm not typical, Serenity." He stared over at the now very pathetic roses on the counter. She was shocked he hadn't had them thrown out.

Her eyes regarded him with a gentleness he had never seen before. "I hope you like the plants. Somehow, I think they are more appropriate for the season. As for most of the other things, the crystals withstanding, that was done by my personal decorators."

"I just don't know what to say..." She meandered around the room, her eyes constantly finding something new to dwell on. How long did it take to put all of this together? How amazing was he—really? What had she gotten herself into? If this was what he did to try to gain her attention, what would he do to keep it? It truly was a scary thought.

"Thank you, Seto Kaiba?" He suggested, with a smug sarcasm that made her giggle.

She wasn't turned to see his expression, but she could close her eyes and see the smirk on his face. It actually made her smile.

Slowly, with deliberation, she moved so that she faced him.

"Thank you, Seto Kaiba. I've never had anyone do anything this special for me before." She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes to the floor; she could feel herself blushing under his stare.

He grunted, which she took as a "thank you." He was, completely typically, being "him." His arms were folded across his chest, eyes narrowed, and that quirk was on his lips—so kissable. How could he always seem so kissable?

"I would stay and invite you for cookies and tea, but with Mokuba sleeping..." Did that _really_ come out of her mouth? She could scarcely believe she said that.

The door flew open, as if on cue...

"Does she like it?" Mokuba came bounding down the hall—eyes wide as he tried to drink it all in. "This looks amazing, big brother!"

Serenity frowned. "Did Mokuba plan this, or did you, Kaiba?" Her tone was less than amicable.

"Once again assuming the worst of me; and I'm back to 'Kaiba' again, I guess..." He turned away from her—this was getting frustrating. How does a man prove he isn't a cold-hearted bastard when he is obviously labeled as such? How does one break a stereotype cast upon him by strangers?

"This was all Seto's idea. I told him about the stinky flowers Duke gave you." Mokuba's nose crinkled at the memory. "He told me he had a surprise for you, he just couldn't figure out how to keep you out long enough to have flowers delivered." Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "This is way more than flowers, big brother—it looks like a Christmas village!"

Serenity looked between the two. Could this be the truth? For some odd reason, she just kept feeling like she was constantly being baited. Bait... that damn word again.

Mokuba flopped on the couch, making himself right at home. Serenity sighed heavily. How does one fight off the Kaiba brothers? This was insane; the base that was this child eased the vinegar in Seto. The sugar that was Mokuba counteracted the salt of Seto. They were a perfect one-two punch. How could a girl expect to maintain her sense of self around those two? She was going to go down in flames, and she knew it.

"How about that tea? Or am I too evil to have for dessert?" he asked, clearly loading the question. The corner of his mouth turned up when he asked if she wanted him for dessert.

"I'll have a hot chocolate!" Mokuba called out as he searched for the remote. Serenity giggled as she recalled the last time they had hot chocolate.

"And would you, Kaiba," she began, exerting her sense of self, "like a cup of hot chocolate?"

He snarled a bit as he walked into the kitchen behind her. Sure, he would have some—just as long as he didn't have to wear it this time. She busied herself with boiling the water and getting out the packets of cocoa. He stood there, leaning against the counter, watching every move she made. He wanted her so badly he could just about taste her.

She opened the fridge door and pulled out the whipped cream, smiling to herself. She stood and squirted a bit on her fingertip. "Whipped cream, Kaiba?" She smirked at him as she slid her finger in her mouth. If he wanted to play with her mind, she would simply return the favor. If they were going to impose on her, she would simply flirt and tease—all to drive him out of his beautifully manipulative mind.

First frosting and now whipped cream... why did the man seem to want so badly to be food these days?

"Depends..." He narrowed his eyes on her as he approached. "Can I choose where to taste it from?" She swallowed hard; teasing him may not be the smartest thing to do. In fact, it could be the stupidest, most insane thing she ever undertook.

She shrugged, handing him the can. "How good is your imagination, Kaiba?"

"Have you seen me duel? Have you seen the innovations I've made, or the amusement parks I've built?" There was a wicked look in his eyes. "My imagination will amaze you, Serenity." Swallowing hard, she waited. She tried to think of comebacks, but nothing was stirring in her mind. Oh, things were stirring elsewhere, but not in her brain...

"One might confuse your wit with an ego trip. I couldn't have that, Mr. Kaiba." She gulped as she retreated. Oh please... powers that be... help...

He shook the can and sprayed a bit on his finger, then proceeded to swipe it across her lower lip. It wasn't much, just enough for a taste. Was it her whose breathing was so rushed and rugged? He leaned slowly in...

She pulled back and licked it away. "You said I get to give you the next kiss, if you can recall." She smiled at him; she won this round.

"Touché." He smirked as he pulled back—away from her lips, but not her person.

"So be it. I'll set aside my intention of kissing you." He circled her then leaned in again, his chest against her back, this time close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"I don't understand," she whispered weakly, her eyes briefly shutting.

She felt his fingers gently move the hair away from her skin, then a cool squirt of whipped cream on her neck. She shivered, but remained still—biting her bottom lip.

His mouth settled on her neck, quickly covering the sweet cream. If his arm hadn't been wrapped around her, she was sure she would have fallen to the floor. He pulled away after his mouth had preformed a delicious dance against her skin. Oh, to grab that can from him and play that song again...

"Hardly a kiss," he whispered, sending tingles down her spine, which then raced back up.

She mustered up her strength. If he knew how he had affected her, she was doomed. She had to obliterate him with the next move. She slowly turned, making sure to press herself against him as obviously as possible.

"Here I thought you were imaginative, Kaiba. All that talk and so little creativity." She shrugged and smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips.

He was scowling at her. He had felt her shiver... was he wrong? Then again, with her, anything was possible. Women were mysterious creatures and this one was the worst. She could turn on the edge of a knife. Serenity was soft and so intoxicating in one moment, and then snarling with claws flashing in the next.

He looked at her through lowered lids, standing to his full height, handing her the whipped cream.

"If you find my work so thoroughly lacking finesse, show me how it's done." His voice was low and, if she didn't know better, dangerous.

"Are you daring me, Kaiba?" She liked using that name now—his eyes flashed blue sparks when she enunciated it, pronouncing both syllables with a purr in her voice. He wanted her to call him Seto, but this was far more fun. The annoyance on his face was priceless.

"I'm calling your bluff," he stated simply, his voice level.

"No, I know a dare when I hear one." She snickered. "Where would you like me to put this, Kaiba?" She moved closer, feeling more comfortable, seeing as though he had no intention to move—or pounce. She ran a finger down his chest. "Maybe here..." she offered with a soft shrug.

"Then again..." Her finger softly skimmed his cheek. "I do like a clean shave on a man, and here would be nice." She circled him like a shark circling prey. He wanted so much to bring up the image his mind conjured, but he held his tongue.

Damn, he had a fine backside, she noted as she slid a hand through his hair. It felt like silk falling through her fingers. "I would never want to mess up your hair, so that would be a bad place," she muttered.

She stopped before him, rubbing her lower lip with her finger. "It seems that my whimsy lacks inspiration." She titled her head slightly, noting the slight tick in his jaw. "I'm not sure if I could laugh for a man who doesn't 'inspire' me." She blew a small puff of air up to rearrange her bangs on her forehead.

"You want me to inspire you, Serenity?" he growled. He was so ready to grab her, but, then, that would prove he had no self-control when it came to her—so to hell with that idea.

"Maybe if you gave me a hint..." She snickered, slowly squeezing out some cream on her finger and moving close to him. With a crook of her finger, she called him down to her. He moved closer, expecting one thing, but what he received was something totally different. She slathered the whipped cream on his nose and then erupted into peals of laughter. He didn't laugh; instead, he grabbed her before she made it to the kitchen door and turned her into him, wiping the cream off into her hair in the process.

She was in full hysterics now as she aimed the can, as best she could under his grip, at him. She let it loose in his general direction and felt him release her. She tore out the door and ran into the living room where Mokuba was enthralled in a show.

When he heard her high pitched squeal, he looked up to see his brother gain on her, clearing off white stuff as he chased her down. What the hell had he missed? Serenity turned and aimed a can in Kaiba's direction.

"Don't make me," she warned with a big smile on her face. "I will, you know!" She was giggling, but still tried to remain a threat.

"Hand it over, Serenity, and I may not _hurt_ you..." It wasn't a scary threat—it was almost playful.

"Will you turn your Blue-Eyes on me?" She smiled, still aiming the can.

"No, but I will toss you over my shoulder again." It was a low-growled threat.

"You'd have to catch me first _Kaiba_..." She squirted the can at him again, staining his shirt. She gasped as it flew out, and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oops—my bad." She smiled sweetly at him. Who knew this man? Most believed he walked around with a broomstick up his... well, could he _really _have a sense of humor? Maybe he did.

"It is your bad, and it is about to be your worse." He lunged for her. She jumped up onto the couch—being grateful for wearing socks—jumped over Mokuba, and raced back to the kitchen. He was fast, but she was more agile. She managed to close the door and lean against it. He pounded on it a second later.

"Open up now and things will go a lot better for you, Serenity." He was huffing and quite a bit annoyed, but he was determined to get to her.

"Never!" she challenged, laughing at his antics. She had a feeling he was a bit more serious than she was, but she was loving this side of him.

"I'm terrified of you... and your white lightning attack..." She smirked.

"Open the door," he commanded, annoyed that he was getting nowhere with the object of his complete attention.

"Only if you swear not to retaliate." She smiled at that, proud at herself for being so clever. "Are you a man of your word, Kaiba? Can I trust you to do me no harm if I open the door? Are you a man of honor?"

"If you open the door, you'll find out," he stated simply.

"I'll make you a deal, Kaiba," she responded, still holding the door closed with her body. "You're a business man and I will try to be fair." She suppressed a giggle. Here she was, bargaining with a man worth billions over some whipped cream. Was this irony and insanity or what?

"Make your request," he said in a tone that reeked of stuffy business sense.

"I'll let you in, but there is to be no more whipped cream—except in the hot chocolate," she explained.

"This sounds terribly one-sided. You come out the victor and, I, the victim. I refuse this arrangement. Try again..." He was being shrewd.

"How about this; no more whipped cream, and I will make it up to you... in my own way that involves no harm to your clothing." She shrugged as she looked around the kitchen. How would she? Honestly?

"There is only one thing that will clinch your deal, Serenity." He smirked—it was time to take the upper hand. "No more whipped cream, and you kiss me—freely."

Her breath caught in her throat. She could barely think. Kiss him... kiss him... oh boy, _kiss him._ She would have to take the lead, and she had never done that before with _any_ man. True, Kaiba was not the first man she had kissed, but she had never initiated a kiss before. He was pushing her into uncharted areas. She wanted to kiss him, though... quite badly.

"Fine, but under my terms," she called through the door.

"Your terms, but it happens tonight; this is not open-ended to where you can hold it off indefinitely," he countered. Bargaining with a girl over a kiss... he could hardly believe he was doing this. She was toying with him much like he toyed with opponents in duel monsters or in business.

"Agreed," she whispered. Yet another verbal agreement he would hold her to. What the hell was she thinking? She was slipping up all over the darn place. As it stood, she might have to hand him her heart on Christmas Eve, providing he made her laugh—which she now believed could be possible. But, for now, all she had to worry about was a kiss...

Slowly, she moved away from the door and opened it. He was standing there, glowering down at her. She had been pretty accurate with the whipped cream. Quickly, she grabbed a towel and began wiping it off of his shirt while nervous giggles filled the air around them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You should be—this is an expensive shirt," he complained.

"Oh no, not about your shirt—about my giggles. I mean it's kind of rude of me... Then again, I have _the Seto Kaiba_ in my kitchen, wearing whipped cream—which I squirted all over him—and it's amusing as all heck." She smiled up at his blue eyes with such glee it was hard for him not to smile back. But he didn't.

"Do you do this often?" he asked, wondering if she was this carefree with her other suitors.

"Do what?" she asked innocently as she removed a glob from his hair. This would be a sticky mess and he would really need a shower. Then her mind wandered into more uncharted areas... was she ever going to learn? Quick, she needed a lobotomy to rid her of these ideas he was invoking.

"Am I the first man to receive a whipped cream bath?" He pulled the towel from her hand. He was annoyed already—he hated the idea of any man near her. Her touching someone else would drive him insane—of that he was sure.

"Yes, you are officially my first, Kaiba." She leaned back and smiled smugly at him.

He finally finished and then looked up at her.

"You know I let you off quite easy. I must be losing my touch," he complained.

"No, I think it's improving." She moved closer. "I highly doubt I would enjoy myself this much with the Kaiba from the other night—he was too stuffy." She rolled her eyes mockingly.

"I'll be waiting in the limo," Mokuba called out. It was late, and they all knew it, but just didn't want to admit it. It had been an eventful evening, but a good one.

Once she heard the door shut, she turned her attention back to Kaiba.

Slowly, fearlessly, she took his hand and led him into the living room. She turned the main light and the television off. The soft glow from the tree and fairy lights bathed them in a Christmas glow. She hit the play button on her CD-player and a Christmas song came on. A few nights ago she had imagined this scene; funny how it was playing out with the most unexpected man.

She turned to him. "I'm a woman of my word, Seto Kaiba," she whispered as she moved closer and slid her hand onto his cheek.

Serenity barely noticed the building storm in Kaiba's deep blue eyes. They were blazing, consuming her. There was no doubt she held his complete attention at that moment. Forgotten were the cold calculations and the games they had been playing.

He leaned towards her as she pulled him down with the soft hand that was caressing the nape of his neck. Her lips settled on his possessively, thinking it would be a better to take off than to linger. She sighed as his lips parted, and her tongue swirled within his mouth—tasting him again. It took every ounce of his strength to hold back, to just allow her the lead. She pressed closer, twining her fingers of one hand into his hair, while the other gripped his shoulder. His arms circled his waist, pulling her feet up off the floor, her full weight in his arms—her body intimately against his own.

Their lips savored each sensation as they explored, retreated, then delved again. She felt his body shudder as her toes met with the ground. He couldn't let this continue for long, as much as he wanted to. Mokuba was in the car and the effect she was having on him was tangible now.

Her fingers touched her own lips after the kiss broke; clearly it had the same consuming burn on her.

"I want to see you again," he whispered hoarsely, then cleared his throat.

Her arm was still linked around his neck; she couldn't seem to want to let go. She nodded her head.

"Lunch tomorrow?" he asked. He would have said dinner, but that would mean waiting too many hours in-between visits.

She almost said yes, but then remembered Duke. A confused, unsettled, and then a comprehending expression crossed her face.

"I'm busy," she whispered, not able to meet his eyes.

"Well..." He shrugged. "Become not busy."

"I can't... um, I already agreed to have lunch with someone else." She bit her bottom lip; a subconscious move on her part that showed her nervousness. He was beginning to read her.

"Who?" He asked, not really caring. Anyone else could be put off—she could just shuffle her schedule to accommodate him.

"Duke Devlin," she barely whispered. "He came to see me today... gave me flowers and all, and I agreed to go on a lunch date with him."

"So, tomorrow you'll spend the day with Devlin?" Kaiba asked her, pretending not to care. Meanwhile, his mind was reeling. His girl, the girl who invaded almost every thought he had, was going to be in the company of another man. Seto Kaiba didn't share well. Actually, he didn't share at all.

"Well," she hedged gently, "Just lunch." She could hardly believe he wasn't irate. After the kissing, and them becoming so much closer (or so it seemed), one would have thought he would flip. He didn't; instead, he looked at her levelly, with no show of emotion.

Did Devlin make her laugh? Did she share her smile with him? Would she hold his hand or snicker at one of his jokes? Did the man even joke with her? Did she enjoy Devlin's company—even more than his? Remain calm, that's what he had to do. If he showed his true emotions, he could drive her the other way.

He tugged her hand towards her door. She followed behind him, noticing the way his muscles moved under his shirt. She hated when they were covered from her view by his coat.

"Have a good lunch," he whispered against the top of her head, deeply breathing in her scent before laying a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'd like that," she mumbled, not understanding. She thought he would be in a jealous rage. Was this all just a game then? Was he playing her? Why didn't he react? Didn't he care?

Impulsively, she tugged him down by the back of his neck and kissed his mouth—lingering. He didn't pull away, yet didn't respond with the passion he usually exhibited.

Slowly, she broke the contact, "Are you angry with me?" she whispered softly against his lips.

"Would you like me to be?" he returned, furious with Devlin and her acceptance, but not willing to let it all show--not just yet.

She shrugged. "I guess not."

"Have a good night, Serenity." He smirked as he left. She watched him walk through the snow to his limo and then he slid in. The car disappeared.

He left her wondering if she meant anything to him. Was she just a challenge in his eyes? Leaning against the door, a million thoughts raced through her head. Oh, how she needed so many questions answered. For some reason, however, the direct approach with the man didn't seem like the way to go about things. Sighing, she trudged off to bed. Lunch with Seto seemed way more appealing than lunch with Duke. Slowly blowing out the candles, she argued with her heart—a heart that was betraying her mind... a heart that was falling for a certain blue-eyed CEO.

"She's still going to lunch with Duke Devlin, Seto?" Mokuba asked. Even though Serenity seemed less than interested, the small boy was still concerned.

"She is," Kaiba growled. A jealous rage would be a stupid thing to exhibit in front of her. When he was away from her, though, he could glower all he wanted.

"I know where they'll be and what time they'll be there..." Mokuba offered innocently.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow. He looked into the eyes of his little brother, already scheming a 'Murphy's Law' lunch.

Mokuba offered the time and place, and Kaiba was already calculating how long it would take for the date to end, and for Serenity to be back in his arms. An evil grin slid across freshly kissed lips. Tomorrow, Duke would be history in Serenity's eyes—compliments of Seto Kaiba.


	13. Murphy or Kaiba's Law?

**A/N: **Without further delay…here it is as promised. I do not own any of these characters, only my little plot. Who do I see about writing a romance for them to actually play out on the show? I would love to volunteer to take over that area in Yu-gi-oh… until then, I shall be here!

_Thank you Iris Omega for editing!_

**Chapter 13**

_**Murphy or Kaiba's Law?**_

Serenity woke to the obnoxious sounds of her alarm clock. Had she honestly set it for that early in the morning? Looking around the room, she realized that it was still dark. _Just great..._ Yawning and stretching, she climbed out of bed and slapped the beeping sound off. What a joke. After hardly sleeping, thanks to a certain man's actions that now haunted her, here she was struggling to get moving.

A half-hour and a quick shower later, she found herself wandering around her living room—coffee in hand. It was like a Christmas village, much like Mokuba had said. She plopped onto the rocking chair and stared up at the ceiling. The crystal snowflakes were her favorite; one was more lovely and intricate than the next. Kaiba had mentioned that he chose them. Was it possible... could he really be this romantic? He kissed well... better than well... her cheeks blushed at the memory.

It was time to snap back to reality. She had Christmas shopping to do; a lunch date to keep, and possibly—just possibly—she might see _him_ later. Why did the last thought cause her heart to beat so erratically? Nothing else did that to her. When she thought of Tristan or Duke, it was blasé, but when she thought of Seto Kaiba... it changed, drastically.

_I like him_.

It was the scariest realization she had ever made. What now? Laugh at him on Christmas Eve? She had to be sure he was in this for the right reasons—not for the thrill of winning this game, not for the glory, not to rub it in her face. He had to want her, and she had to be sure. The question was... how?

"Oh well," she said to no one in particular. "I'll just have to spend more time with him, and then wait and see..." She smirked at her thoughts. What torture—more time.

Snow was beginning to fall again; it looked magical. She remembered the sleigh ride and sighed. Where was Seto Kaiba when she needed him? She had a cozy apartment and the falling snow... and all she needed was... him?

* * *

"How much to rent this... establishment?" Seto looked around at the 'hole' of a restaurant. He was more interested in places that catered to refined tastes, not 'assembly line' kitchens. 

"Rent?" The hostess looked at him with shocked eyes. It wasn't his question that threw her, but who it was coming from. Seto Kaiba... she was one of many who crushed on this man, and, now, here he was—standing before her. The dark blue shirt he wore, accompanied by a tight pair of jeans, complimented his eyes in a way that should have been deemed illegal. He was beautiful. "Uh... um... I... uh..."

"Obviously, I'm getting nowhere with your incompetence. Is there a manager I can speak with? Preferably one who can complete thoughts and use complex sentences?" Kaiba was getting utterly frustrated. He didn't want to cause a scene, and this _girl_ was doing just that. His eyes narrowed on her, turning a glacial blue. The girl nearly blanched and accidentally dropped a stack of menus before racing off.

Kaiba looked down at the scattered mess. This was ridiculous. At least he had the decency to take Serenity to places befitting a proper date. Restaurants like this were a dime a dozen. Oh, how he hoped the manager was a male—not some dippy fan. He smirked, dangerously, when he thought of the fiery girl who mocked him openly. He didn't want a lovesick fool fawning over him. He liked a challenge, and Serenity was just that and more.

"Can I help you, sir?" an older gentleman asked. He recognized Seto Kaiba immediately. The stuttering of the girl had sort of resembled his name, but here was the proof.

"I want to 'rent' this place for the afternoon." Kaiba hated repeating himself—however, now he knew he would get somewhere.

"Well, sir," the manager responded. "Generally, renting takes time."

"How about money?" Kaiba whipped out his checkbook, and quirked an eyebrow. "Surely you know that Kaiba Corp. is capable of such a feat... of any magnitude you'd prefer."

"This is the Christmas rush, sir, and, as much as I would like to help, closing the restaurant down to the busy shoppers would be akin to marketing suicide... surely you understand." He was stammering; he knew that Seto Kaiba was a force to be reckoned with. Hopefully the man would not obliterate him because of this.

"I have no intention of shutting you down," Kaiba countered. "In fact, I want you to run business as usual... with one minor exception."

"Business as usual? I don't understand." The older man looked quite confused. At this point, his team of waitresses had gathered around—all staring and giggling at the CEO.

Kaiba rolled his baby-blues at the attention; he honestly didn't see what the fuss was about. He hated the stares and the admiration. These girls were behaving foolishly. He wanted the one who defied him, instigated him, goaded him, and then... kissed him. Serenity... damn! He could not get her out of his head!

Kaiba walked away from the gathering of giggling girls and motioned for the manager to follow. Slowly, they made their way to a table where Kaiba's guards ensured privacy.

"Today a couple will dine here and I want their date to be _memorable_... to say the least." Two women were waiting outside the restaurant—Kaiba pointed them out to the man. "They are employees of mine. I want them to 'wait' on the special couple. How much compensation would that require?"

"They have no training or anything, sir... it would be highly unusual..." the man tried, but was silenced by a quickly raised hand.

"Rest assured—they are both trained in this field. The date I am interested in must go very wrong, and that is where your help would come in."

After a few minutes of convincing and reaching a compensation amount, the men shook hands.

"One more thing." Kaiba smirked. "I want them to be at the worst table in the place, and I wish to be able to see them without being seen." He looked at the man. "Accommodate that as well."

All was ready. The trap was set and waited for its prey.

Kaiba went back to the limo, sat inside for a moment, and then pulled on the baseball cap Mokuba suggested that he wear. After that, he pulled on a simple jacket—very non-Kaibaish—and zipped it to his neck. He just had to remember to walk with his head down, not with his nose up. Mokuba instructed him that, if he wanted to follow Serenity around (and, naturally, he did), he would have to be subtle about it. Subtlety was not his strongpoint. However, he was determined to win her heart, so he would have to be illusive and inconspicuous.

* * *

Serenity raced from store to store—bucking the crowds and wishing she were dead. Nothing was going right. Everything she wanted was out of stock or the lines at stores were so long that she just wanted to rip her hair out. Children from her class were all around; and—with great exasperation—she peeled a second gummy lollipop from her coat. She loved the hugs, but hated it when they left their treats attached to her. Was this one of Dante's circles of hell, or what? 

With great reluctance, she entered Victoria's Secret—for Mai, naturally. Skimming through the racks, she came across a cute nightgown that was just Mai's style. She held it up against herself and missed the widening blue eyes that watched her from the window. She giggled as she looked in the mirror. It was hardly her PJ bottoms and long T-shirts. She never wore frilly things like this... but it was cute. She twirled around, with it against her, and struck a playful pose... imagining Kaiba's jaw dropping.

Oops... did he just invade her thoughts in a bad way again? She mentally chastised herself. He would _never_ see her in a nightie like this. Quickly, she made her way to the counter as a certain CEO tried to think of nonsexual things in an attempt to calm himself. Maybe he should make his way to a refreshment stand and order a drink... LOTS of ice, and hold the soda.

After she ducked out of the store, he walked in and approached the saleswoman behind the counter.

"The red-head who just left... what size would you say she is?" he asked, careful to look towards the entrance, just in case Serenity doubled back.

The saleswoman regarded him skeptically.

"I'm not a stalker, I assure you." He realized how ridiculous he must look—standing in a lingerie store, asking about a patron's size... Serenity was unknown to him as far as this woman was concerned.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, venom seething through her voice. He knew he was two steps from being escorted out of the mall by security. What a scandal that would make... he could see the headline already: "CEO caught stalking innocent young girl in underwear store."

"I'm her boyfriend." He couldn't believe how easy it was to make that statement. He had never uttered the words before, and was quite shocked at how it made him feel.

The woman broke into a sweet smile. "You don't know your girlfriend's size?"

He shook his head 'no.' Maybe it was the makeshift disguise, but he felt quite awkward—a feeling he wasn't used to nor comfortable with.

"It looks to me as if she's a three or a four. In fact, I would bank on a three if I were you. Most stores will have that size split, so you should be fine." She noticed his blush and figured it was due to the type of store he was standing in. "Cutting it a bit close to Christmas, aren't you?" She smirked.

"A bit." He thanked her and swiftly left. He had to find Serenity again. Flipping his cell-phone open, he made a quick call and barked some instructions to an unknown entity on the answering end.

Serenity kept checking her watch; she felt as if doomsday were quickly approaching. It was almost time to meet Duke. Reluctantly, she made her way to the restaurant he had selected. Hopefully, the time would pass quickly and she could finish up her shopping.

There he was, on time as always, in front of the restaurant. She rolled her eyes and slowed her pace—she couldn't seem eager. She cringed when she saw the pink lilies in his hand... not another bouquet. How could one girl get so darn lucky?

"Good afternoon, Serenity," he whispered as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He tried to pull her closer, for a hug or a kiss—she wasn't sure which. However, she stood her ground and resisted. Instead, she simply smiled coyly at him and then walked into the busy restaurant.

"Hello, Duke," she said when they arrived at the hostess's stand. They were quickly guided to a table near a door. The man who escorted them there held a chair out for her, which she took quickly and thanked him. Duke's back was to the door. It was a cramped little table—kind of in the dark, and hardly appealing... but, with the mad rush, what could one expect?

Kaiba sat at his table, with a great view of theirs and smirked—let the games begin. A man joined Kaiba, to make him less suspicious and to create a shield.

"Want something to drink?" A waitress asked, tapping her pad impatiently.

"A diet Pepsi please," Serenity smiled at her.

"A regular Pepsi," Duke smiled at Serenity as she pulled her menu up to cover her face. This was already annoying; she had to find something quick, the smell of the flowers were already getting to her.

Duke tugged at the top of her menu, pulling it down to see her.

"I've missed you, I bought you more flowers to go with yesterday's. I should just fill your apartment with them—beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman." Duke winked at her.

"You shouldn't have," she smiled as sweetly as possible.

_Please don't. _

She thought about how amazing her apartment looked; she didn't want Duke to spoil it. These nasty flowers, although pretty, exuded a smell akin to skunk. She liked the holly and fir tree fragrances, even the slight cinnamon scent mingled nicely. These would kill it all.

Duke reached out and grabbed her hand gently, and yet firmly.

Kaiba's knuckles were turning white; his hands were balled into very tight fists. How dare Duke touch her? It took every ounce of self-control he had not to put an end to the date. However, he knew the date would end soon enough.

Suddenly the door behind Duke opened wide and smacked the back of his chair, scrunching him a bit and forcing him forward. He let go of Serenity's hand and she took the opportunity to grasp her menu again, this time pulling it in closer. Funny, it was the kitchen door—Serenity was thankful for the interruption.

"Are you all right?" She asked, hoping she sounded genuine.

"Fine," he lifted his eyes to hers. He then proceeded to tell her all about what he had been doing, how he was doing it, what an amazing businessman he was. Blah, blah, blah. He went on and on. Serenity was growing weary of his talking about himself. Had she said two words since the start of this date? She doubted it was more than ten.

The waitress put the drinks down and whipped out her pad again.

"What do you want," she asked, sounding aggravated, her eyes trained on Duke.

"I'll start with the vegetable soup, and then I'll have a filet mignon. The lady will have the same." Duke smirked towards Serenity.

"Actually," Serenity piped up, "I'll have the grilled chicken salad, the small one."

She wanted something quick, and she hated when Duke tried to take control. He always did that.

"I thought you liked when I ordered for you." Duke looked shocked.

"You like ordering for me—I never said I liked it." She shrugged. It was a bit upsetting when her menu was yanked away, by Duke, of course. Now what was she suppose to do with her hands?

He whistled at the waitress, before she went into the kitchen, "You forgot these babe."

_Could he be more obnoxious? _

The kitchen door slammed open and shoved Duke into the table again. Serenity stifled a giggle. Kaiba smiled crookedly, the date was going quite well. He liked that her hands were folded in her lap, and that she looked bored. Quite possibly, with Duke doing all the talking, he would ruin this date of his own accord.

Duke took a sip of his soda, and then made a sour face, "this is diet." He groaned.

"Maybe she switched them by accident," Serenity tasted hers, but it was diet as well. "I guess she made an honest mistake, it is busy here."

"I hate diet soda," he griped. "You know I hate it, I specifically said regular. Is she dense? This will reflect heavily on her tip." Then he fluffed his hair a bit. Serenity quirked and eyebrow at him, he was so vain.

The door hit Duke's chair and the waitress plopped his soup in front of him, then quickly rushed away before he could complain.

Duke was beginning to get annoyed, it seemed no waiter or waitress came near the table at all. He picked up his spoon and began eating his soup. During the second spoonful he spit the soup out and started waving his hand frantically in front of his open mouth.

"Duke…what's wrong?" Serenity asked with concern.

"Hot!" He managed.

He had no choice but to drink his soda…as much as the taste disgusted him.

Kaiba watched in amusement. The idiot didn't realize that spicy food required bread or crackers to draw out the heat—liquid simply spread the heat, especially when it was coming from Habanera peppers.

Duke's mouth was being seared from the intensity of the soup. Serenity watched helplessly as he finished his soda, then moved onto her's.

"Is it that hot? Suck an ice cube." She suggested, trying to flag down a waitress. Finally one approached. "Miss, we need refills, his soup seems to be very hot."

"Spicy," Duke croaked out.

"The vegetable soup spicy?" The waitress asked, confused. She took a quick taste herself, knowing full well about the peppers, and shook her head, "sorry sir, it seems fine to me." The waitress took it away and into the kitchen, naturally hitting Duke's chair.

She came back with another bowl, and placed it before him. Serenity rolled her eyes, the waitress seemed fine after she had tried the soup, and yet Duke was acting like a two-year-old.

"I'm not eating this crap," Duke croaked. Serenity reached over and pulled it closer. A quick taste proved it was delicious.

"I think your antics are a bit childish," Serenity shrugged, "it tastes great to me."

Duke looked surprised and pulled it close to him. A quick slurp proved her right.

"This one is fine, the other must have been tampered with." He tried to explain.

"Are you implying someone here is out to get you?" Serenity giggled. "Paranoid much?"

Duke smiled, his mouth was calming down. The waitress returned with two new glasses, filled.

The girl took the soup away; Duke refused it.

Between the door hitting Duke's chair, the waitress being down right rude, and Duke's glowing words about himself, poor Serenity began counting items on the wall. Anything would have been better than this. Duke leaned in closer to her, realizing her mind was wandering, and tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Are you ok?" He smiled, licking his lips. Serenity pulled back, away from his mouth, she didn't want to be kissed, not by him anyway.

"Fine, just aggravated by the crowds and the people. Christmas shopping is so annoying, especially when I had to…"

Duke interrupted with a _'that reminds me of me…'_ story. Off he went again, talking about himself and his work, and the games he was creating. He reached across the table to grab her hand again when their meals came. The waitress plopped the hot plate down on Duke's hand. He yelped, jumped, and caused the food to fly everywhere. Serenity jumped as the sodas spilled over and flooded the table.

Kaiba's evil grin increased as he watched the pandemonium ensue. Money well spent, he thought to himself.

"Great!" Serenity shouted, "Now I have to shop wet…thanks Duke."

"It wasn't my fault!" Duke tried, "She put that hot plate down on my hand! It's all her fault!"

"You know," Serenity began. "I have sat here and listened to you sing praises about yourself, complain about everything, make up false allegations about bad food... Why was your hand there anyway? Enjoy your lunch, I'm done." Serenity stormed off. Duke attempted to follow, but was stopped by the manager demanding payment. Surprisingly, his wallet was gone…Serenity was able to make a clean get away. His waitress recovered the wallet, not long afterwards. Unfortunately for Duke, Serenity was long gone, as well as a certain audience member.

Seto Kaiba gave Serenity a minute or two to leave, and then quickly followed her. She was breathtakingly angry, muttering very unlady-like words under her breath. Quickly she finished up her shopping and, thankfully was able to head out to the parking lot.

The snow that had started falling this morning had only added to her problems. There were close to six fresh new inches on the ground. Great. Now she would have to dig her car out as well. Could this day get any worse?

The universe decided to take her up on her challenge…she slipped on a patch of ice, hidden by snow, and plopped into a deep puddle of salt –melted ice. The contents of her bags scattered every which way and she slapped the puddle, causing it to splash her again.

"Damn this!" She growled, her eyes on fire, clothes soaked clear to her undergarments. It was freezing, she was wet, her treasures could be trash and…when did the tears start to fall?

She regained her feet. Instead of continuing to cry in frustration, she started scooping up her things, stuffing the gifts into the one bag that hadn't torn. She wiped at her eyes, wishing she had worn gloves, and muffled a sob. This was the worst day. She was soaked, annoyed, and now crying.

She made her way to her car, only to discover a tire was flat. She knew she had picked up a nail in it, but figured she had time to have it repaired. She was wrong. She kicked the tire and then slumped against her car. She checked her watch; all of her friends were at work. Who would she call? She didn't want to go back into the mall-not soaked like this. Her options had run out.

A car slowed and then came to a stop. Great, now she had a spectator. The window rolled down. A pair of very familiar blue eyes looked her up and down, noting her condition. He opened the door and stood. She bit her bottom lip and wished she were dead. Was crawling under the car still an option?

"What happened to you?" Kaiba asked, as he approached. One of his fingers stroked a tear off her cheek. His eyes narrowed quickly and flashed a formidable blue. "Did Duke do something to you?" He glanced around the semi-deserted lot.

"No, I left him awhile ago. I fell in that puddle," she pointed to it. "Then my bags ripped and my stuff fell in the snow. It wouldn't be that bad if my tire wasn't flat." She pointed down in hopelessness.

"Do you have a spare?" He asked, in a gentle tone.

"No, I was suppose to get the nail repaired, but I've been so busy…" More tears spilled down her cheeks, as she sniffled.

Kaiba took her hand, and guided her to the passenger side of his car. He handed her his handkerchief and opened the door for her. She didn't resist, instead, slid in and waited.

He placed her bags in the back and then got in. "I'll have someone come and take care of this for you."

"Thank you," she squeaked out, wiping her eyes. She pulled down the visor and was happy to discover there was a mirror. She looked at her face and nearly died. Her make-up was streaming down her cheeks. "Oh gosh! I look like hell!"

"Yes you do," Kaiba agreed with a smirk.

"You didn't have to agree so quickly," she murmured.

"You want me to lie?" There was silence after his question.

"Thank you…Seto." She looked out the window. It was the first time she used his name, uncoaxed, she like how it felt on her lips. She tried to clean her face as best she could. "Where are we going?" She asked, when she realized they just passed her street.

"To my place. You promised me a dinner and I intend to hold you to it." He glanced at her when they stopped at a red light.

"But, I'm a mess…really a mess." She looked at her mud and water stained jeans, her sneakers were ruined, socks soaked, everything was destroyed. She blushed, hating that he was seeing her at her worst.

"It's all part of my rescue plot." He smiled at her. "I save you from the mess you got yourself into and maybe you'll repay me."

"Repay you?" She frowned. "Can't we go back to my place so I can change?"

"And have you find an excuse not to come back out with me? I'm not a stupid man Serenity. I know you would figure something out, and then your company would be lost to me."

She had no intention of that, but couldn't let him know it. Her only defense was that he believed she wasn't interested. She had to keep up her ploy.

"I'll find you something to change into, and you can clean up. Then we'll have dinner, my chef has been planning something for your visit."

"You were plotting all along to have me for dinner?" She was confused.

"Actually for dessert," he paused, waiting for his statement to sink in. "I don't know what we're having for dinner…" He smirked.

"You, Kaiba, are incorrigible!" She giggled even as she said it.

"Back to Kaiba, am I?" He leaned in closer.

"After that statement, yes you are." She swallowed, but leaned in towards him as well.

"So if I kiss you will I remain Kaiba, or will you call me Seto again?" He licked his lips and stared at her mouth.

"I'm a mess, are you sure you want to kiss a mess?" She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, nervously.

"You're right-you are hardly up to my standards at this point. I'm very into fashion models, and at the moment you look rag-dollish."

"Fine," she leaned back. "I didn't want to kiss you anyway." She folded her arms across her chest and heard herself squish back in the seat. She was so wet; she hoped she didn't ruin his leather seats.

"Good, because I expect women who try to romance me to be clean and at least presentable." He settled back into his seat and continued his drive to the mansion.

"I'll never romance you Kaiba." She growled.

"Then I'll romance you, but be warned Serenity, I'll be irresistible after mere minutes." He chuckled at her silence.

He already was…she thought with amusement.

**A/N:** So, did you all enjoy the date? I hope so. I wonder if her date with Seto at the mansion will go better… I guess you'll all have to wait and see. Any suggestions as to what dinner should be? Just curious. Please read and review. Thanks for all the marvelous ones so far—I'm so glad the story is so enjoyable to you all!

And to all my readers who lurk in shadows and don't review (sometimes I have no idea what to say either), I hope you are enjoying this as well!


	14. Contact

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh…at all, just my plot.

Firstly, thank you **Iris Omega**! I love your brush-ups! As always…

Secondly, this chapter is for **CrystalShards**…Thank you for the picture! I soooo adore it, and the link is on my profile page…btw. You're quite talented…and I appreciate it. This chapter is a perfect dedication to your artistic efforts, I think—nice and romantic!

Thirdly thanks to **Vespera** and **Erika** for their chapter ideas…

**Chapter 14**

_**Contact**_

Serenity walked up the stairs of the mansion and smiled. It was such an amazing place to observe; so huge and daunting on the outside, yet so warm and cozy inside. How was that even possible? From the outside, the mansion looked like something in a gothic novel, complete with a tragic hero who lurked its halls. She giggled as she watched the grounds light up with fairy lights—so much for the dark, foreboding image she attempted to conjure up. Noticing Kaiba gazing her way elicited a sigh. It was completely wrong that he should look so good while she looked so bad. Even now, she could feel herself sloshing in wet sneakers, freezing in her soaked and frigid clothes (the skin under said wet clothes had to be blue), and swallowed up in the glorious mud stains that adorned her. Just marvelous! How big a klutz was she, anyway?

"I need my bag from the back. Please, Kaiba?" She watched as he bent and pulled it out. She found her eyes glued to his form. It was sinful—staring at him as he gathered her belongings. She could hardly wait to get out of her drenched clothing. Maybe, possibly, she would be able to make herself look decent.

The butler stood in the doorway, holding the door and waiting for them to enter. She looked around and smiled—she couldn't help it. The adornments screamed Christmas and shattered all thoughts of Seto Kaiba being as cold as his trademark blue eyes. Then again, he didn't take her to her apartment first—at least that way she could have looked pretty (for him?).

How mortifying! All of these people would see her at her worst. Suddenly, she found herself walking behind the CEO—admiring the view, but using him as a shield more than anything else.

"I'll take you to get cleaned up," he offered, not turning to acknowledge her. He didn't want her to catch pneumonia; he had other plans for her. "I can ask one of the maids for an extra set of dry clothes for you." He stopped in mid-stride to turn to face her. "Unless you would prefer something of mine?" His grin was positively evil.

"No, thank you." She smirked at him. "I have it covered. I'll just steal an outfit I bought for my friend." She shrugged as she caught up to him. "I'll just have to shop again for her tomorrow—no biggie." He wasn't prepared for that, was he? Damn, it felt good to make him speechless.

Seto's mind wandered to the lingerie she had purchased in Victoria's Secret, and he blushed a maddening shade of red. Would she wear that? He would have to order dinner to be brought to his room; there was no way he would share that with the help. In fact, he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she was. Seeing the gown held before her was enough to get his heart racing and his thoughts scattering... what would seeing her in it do?

"Are you okay, Seto?" she asked softly, noticing that he looked a bit flushed. "Listen, the sooner I get out of these wet things, the better I'll feel. Can we speed things up a bit?" She walked past him and signaled for him to join her. He quickly caught up. Originally, he was going to lead her into a guest room to shower and change, but if she intended to wear the nightgown... his room would be more appropriate. He balled his hands into fists—squeezing so tightly it could rupture blood vessels. He opened his bedroom door and she quickly followed.

"Wow..." She walked into the center of the room and just attempted to take it all in. "This is as big as my whole apartment. It's your room, isn't it?" It was crisp, clean, and perfect. There wasn't a thing out of place, and it was just so... Seto. There was a plasma-screen television, a fireplace, a sitting area with two love seats and a coffee table, warm splashes of light from lamps—not track lighting like she would have imagined him to have—an amazing cherry wood desk and bedroom furniture, which was enormous, yet warm. White linens, soft blue-hued pillows, and a comforter adorned the four-poster bed. She bit her lip. "I don't think I've ever seen a room so decadent. It's like a resort." She walked to a door. "Is this the bathroom?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly, suddenly unable to talk, as she took the bag he put down and disappeared.

He tried to work on his laptop and make a few calls, but his mind kept wandering to what was happening behind the closed bathroom door. It was strange to think that she was doing something so mundane, something they both did on a daily basis, but in his space. She didn't think anything of it—he couldn't think of anything else. He sighed as he willed his hands to work on the keys. He had never made so many typos in his life. Every time he heard the slightest noise from behind the door, his head shot up. He heard his blow dryer start a few minutes after the water stopped. She had made herself right at home. It was a weird feeling. Then again, it was a good thing that she could slip into his world and adjust so quickly... right? Could he let her in? Damn... he wanted to.

"Kaiba?" He heard her soft voice call out as she opened the door. "Can you tell me where I can wash these?" She walked out and smiled at him. Her clothes, though wet and muddy, were neatly folded in a pile. Thankfully, she had enough to cover herself quite nicely, except for her bare legs and feet. She blushed as she watched his eyes trail up and down her body. True, Tea's taste in clothing was different than hers, but she didn't think she looked half bad. The light blue top was sort of tight, and the black skirt was short (which was Tea's taste) but it didn't look half bad.

Kaiba didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed. "Where did you get the clothes?" He asked as glistening sapphire eyes lingered on long, shapely legs. "Did you buy that today?" He didn't remember it... and where was the blue nightgown? He almost asked, but then remembered that he was stalking her at that particular moment.

"What do you think I was doing at the mall? Thankfully, the outfit hadn't gotten wet in the fall. I mean it isn't my taste..." She smoothed down the skirt. "Does it look awful?" He was hardly paying attention to her—well, her face, anyway. "Kaiba?"

"Uh... it looks fine." Actually, it looked delicious.

"I'm starving." She smiled. "Can we get to washing these so I can eat?" She moved towards the door and noticed he wasn't moving yet. "Hello? Can we get moving?" She felt herself blush. It was true; her wardrobe was far more conservative. Seto Kaiba was showing his hormones, thanks to this outfit, and was unnerving her.

He finally pulled himself out of his trance and followed, ever mindful of her bare legs and feet. He began struggling to think of a way to make her laugh as they walked. Sure, he had thought of it before now, but... it was on his mind then more than ever. He knew he wanted her in his life—he knew he had to have her. She could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be, and, even if his competition was squashed, he could still be denied her giggles. What then? He didn't have a store of humorous tales or an arsenal of tricks he could perform. Unlike Mokuba, he was quite lacking in the humor arena.

Kaiba's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest; if she wanted a man to keep her amused he was already out of the running. The other two idiots could coax smiles from her and bring her laughter, but could he? The very nature of this contest was the importance of happiness and amusement. His heart clenched. He had to win her laugh... he had to win _her_. He had to surprise her, conjure her laugh, and then make her his own. The only problem was... where did he begin? He could try to win her heart after she laughed, but what if he couldn't handle the former task? All of his hopes could be dashed on Christmas Eve.

* * *

He held out her chair, waited for her to sit, and then pushed her in. It was the most romantic setting. He had a small table set by the large glass windows that looked over the snow-covered gardens below. The lights were dimmed and candlelight was used to complete the mood. She noted the fine china and crystal. He was pulling out every stop. 

"I'm impressed, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled. "Are you trying to romance me?" She watched as one of the servants poured her a glass of wine. "So, what are we having?"

"It's a surprise." He smirked, his eyes shimmering in the candlelight.

"You're just full of surprises today." She retorted.

"Are you full of remorse?" he asked as he sipped from his glass.

"Remorse? For what?" She looked confused.

"You have yet to fulfill your obligation."

She quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You owe me three kisses, Serenity." He smiled impishly as a blush caressed her cheeks. "Perhaps, after dinner we can settle your debt." Kaiba rolled his wine around in his glass before he graced his lips with a taste. He was toying with her and enjoying every moment of it. She wasn't immune to his charms; he liked that.

"You are incorrigible!" She bit out. "And demanding, and disrespectful, and... And..."

He folded his arms across his chest and regarded her with humor. She could get so fiery and it just amazed him. "Dare I hope for... interesting? Entertaining? Perhaps, challenging and intriguing?" He paused for several heartbeats, and then deliberately met her eyes. "Possibly, even... amusing?"

Serenity's eyes widened at the realization of where he was going. "Amusing? You have serious issues with your ego. Do you even recognize that? You are the single most aggravating man, and you irk the hell out of me! You don't listen to anything I say—I asked you to drop from the contest and you refused, I asked for you to put me down and you toss me over your shoulder... and spank me... I ask for you to release my hand and you kiss it... you... you..."

"So, you would prefer me to do as you say? No room for change or being spontaneous, no surprises for you? That's what you want? You can't expect me to believe you would want a man as sorry as that—you'd never respect me if I acted that way." He shook a finger at her the same way she had at him. "You wouldn't even want to speak to me if I blended in like a trained robot."

She blinked twice, her cheeks tinged pink. A slow smile spread across her full lips. "You're right. I'm glad you didn't back out of the contest. I'm glad you have a mind of your own."

"I'd still like to know your scheme." He leveled his gaze as the meal was brought out.

She smiled as her plate was placed before her. The food had the most delicious aroma and she closed her eyes—enjoying it.

"Kobe rib-eye steak," he offered. "I know you have a dislike for fish, and I wanted to introduce you to something... different."

"It looks and smells wonderful." She picked up her knife and fork, hoping he would drop the questions.

"None of the men who've been interested in me ever refuse to do what I want." She shrugged. "You're the first." She swallowed the first bit and smiled. "It's delicious. You're spoiling me, Kaiba."

"Seto," he corrected.

She smiled at him. It was so funny how he tried to get her to use his first name.

"Ah, then that must be why you finished your shopping so early today—you missed me. You rushed yourself so you could come find me." He busied himself with his own meal.

"You found me, Kaiba." She waved her full fork at him and then quickly popped it in her mouth.

"You should be thankful. I rescued you from your predicament. If I hadn't shown up, you would still be in that parking lot, wet, lost, and helpless." He chuckled; he wanted her to smile again. He liked her smile.

Serenity choked—that was totally unexpected. She swallowed hard, but her eyes danced and then she began to giggle. She placed her fingers over her lips, but it was no use—soon her body was shaking with hopeless laughter.

It was all true... everything he said. He didn't ever listen to her, and she would hate it if he did. He challenged, pushed, and annoyed, and... She had missed him. He defied her every expectation, but that was what had made her laugh—and now she couldn't stop. Suddenly, Kaiba tossed his head back and chuckled. When he lowered his head again, blue eyes caught brown...

"You, my dear, sweet Serenity, are laughing... for me..." He laughed in that evil tone of his as she tried to catch herself. She sobered quickly.

What was this? It suddenly was clear... what he had done. Mokuba wasn't around, no clothes were ruined, no whipped cream squirted... He had made her laugh.

"It... it... doesn't count," she whispered softly.

"It may not count now, but if I did it once I will do it again. Christmas Eve is lurking, Serenity." His eyes burned so brilliantly with accomplishment she wanted to toss her water at him. He was right... she might have trapped herself.

* * *

After dinner they wandered into one of the cozy living rooms. She walked to the tree and smiled, her eyes admiring each ornament. She shook her head as she thought about how this man had wedged his way into her life. What now? Go with the romance? Could it be that easy? Originally, this was a scheme to get back at her brother and friends. They thought her to be a child, who better to dispel that theory than a cold dragon? 

But now, she was snared in her own trap. Now she would have to explain that she was really falling for him. Soft, gentle music wafted from some hidden place. She smiled.

"Do you dance?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips, gently pulling her back to lean against his chest. She hesitated, but then turned into his arms.

"Not well," she admitted.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he started leading her around. He was a patient teacher, constantly—but gently—correcting. She had never imagined him being this gentle. He was so slow and easy. She kept staring at his feet and her own bare ones, and he kept tilting her chin up. "Eye contact is key in dancing as a pair." She blushed as she caught herself trying to look at her feet again.

"I'm bad at this..." She sighed.

"You just need lessons... lots of lessons." He smirked at her angry glare. "I volunteer for the hard task of being your teacher." He liked her in his arms—her clean scent, her bare feet, and especially her innocent eyes.

"You aren't very encouraging," she growled as he tilted her chin up again. "You should say I'm catching on, or something..."

"Fishing for compliments is hardly becoming. Besides, you aren't getting better—yet." He kissed her frown, causing her to gasp. "Would it make you feel better if I invited you out to dance? Would that show my faith in you?"

She smiled. "You want to invite me out dancing?"

"Would you accept?" he asked as he attempted to dip her. At first she resisted, but then gave in. "I'm afraid I'll have to drop you if you don't." He smirked down at how he had her leaning precariously over his arm.

"I'll go dancing with you... just don't drop me. I have enough bruises to last me awhile." She smiled as he tugged her back up.

"Good. Tomorrow night is Kaiba Corp.'s annual Christmas ball. It's a black tie affair." He spun her out of his arms, waiting for her to digest the information.

She plopped onto the couch from the spin and then gawked at him.

"The Ball? Black Tie? Kaiba, I don't have anything that fancy to wear, and to get it in one day... and not to mention that I could never afford something like that... you do realize that I am a teacher, right?" She swallowed hard; not believing what she had just been tricked into agreeing to.

"I've taken care of that." Slowly, he opened the door, and in walked three of his maids—each carrying a dress. Serenity's eyes widened. What was this? She stood up and walked over to him.

"You've planned this all along," she accused him. "And I walked right into your trap." She said the second part out loud, but to herself.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked smugly, hoping she would say him.

She shrugged, noting his self-assured expression. "They won't fit..."

"Size three, correct?" He shrugged, as if it were common knowledge.

Honey-brown eyes snapped onto him. "How did you know...?"

"I have my ways." He stroked his fingers down her back, eliciting chills along her spine. "So, choose."

"You have single-handedly managed to take over all of my time." She shook her head. "You know I haven't seen my brother or friends in days? Now you want another night?"

"You agreed to it. Now, choose or I may end up thinking you aren't a woman of your word." He liked her confused look. "I prefer the pink dress."

"Then I'll take the red one." She had never owned a red dress before. The truth was, he liked the red dress best, but knew she would go against his preference. He smirked—she had spunk and he enjoyed it oh so much.

On that note, Mokuba came charging into the room and stared at the gowns. He seemed to lose his train of thought. "What are the dresses for?"

"The red one is mine." Serenity smiled sweetly at Mokuba. "Your brother bought it for me so I can attend the Christmas Ball with him."

"A **real** date?" Mokuba asked. "You finally asked her out on a **_real_** date!"

"And I said yes..." Serenity smiled at Mokuba.

"Does this mean... you two are, like..." Mokuba tried to come up with the right word. "Dating?"

Serenity said "no" as Kaiba said "yes."

Mokuba had opted to stay home and watch some Christmas special; both Seto and Serenity had tried to convince him to come, but he refused. He didn't want to be the go-between when they fought, and he knew that they would fight. They had been shooting daggers at one another ever since each had come up with a different answer for the dating question. He supposed he would have to tell Seto her last name before the party. It would be bad, but it would be worse if someone at the party brought it up. Seto, at that point, would get caught with his pants down. Looking back, he knew he should have 'fessed from the start, but Seto seemed so interested and so... happy. That hardly ever happened.

* * *

The ride home was long and quiet—almost as still and silent as the snow that had coated the sparkling white world outside. She shivered and he automatically turned up the heat, after which she murmured a quick thanks. He grunted. 

"I don't see what the problem is," Seto growled a minute later.

"I'm not dating you, and I don't like the fact that you would say that to Mokuba," she managed, folding her arms tighter across her chest.

"What are we doing?" he asked, hating that he wanted to label it. When women had wanted to label occasional dinners and movies, he always resisted and refused. Now, here was this nymph—beautiful and perfect—and he wanted... no, _needed_ it labeled. He wanted her to say they shared more than the casual friendship. Oh! How he hated that word...

"We're testing the waters," she tried. "I told you, until Christmas Eve, I have no intentions of giving my heart to anyone." She turned to look out the window as he continued to drive.

"Are you seriously thinking that you could be happy with one of them? You told me yourself that they were so similar you needed a contest to separate them and choose. Are you lumping me in with them?" He was obviously angry. Why would she act this way when he was clearly the only real choice? "Could you at least be honest with me, then?" he asked, his voice now even.

"What?" she snapped as they pulled up in front of her apartment. She noticed that her car was safe and sound, four new tires adorning it. She closed her eyes—it was too much. "I want to pay you for the tires," she added before he could ask his question.

"No, I won't accept. One had a nail, but they were all bald and in need of replacement. Besides, you're a teacher, and thus perform a duty to society—my duty is that you don't kill yourself when you go to teach the future geniuses." He smirked, having come up with a clever answer. He thought it up hours ago when she was in the shower.

"Come in and let's talk..." she offered as she opened her door.

He rose with her and they went inside.

A few minutes later, and with a teapot started, she sat next to him on the couch—legs tucked up under her, face expressionless.

"I've been spending so much time with you," she started. "More than with Tristan or Duke... it isn't fair. I can't label this anything—it would be going against my word."

"Can you at least tell me if you would honestly laugh if you found a gift... amusing?" He watched her expression. "Is there an ulterior motive? Why ask me to join when you hardly know me?"

"Your eyes... that night... I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I was..." She sighed, hoping for a stray lightening bolt to hit her. "I was... attracted to you." There, she had said it... said it, and survived. Wow. It had been relatively painless. Should she tell him the ulterior motive—that it would piss Joey off, as well as her friends? No, that was one secret she would take with her to the grave.

"Are you still?" An evil grin turned up the corners of his lips.

"Depends..." She smiled. "Are you going to hold me to those three kisses? I think I've more than repaid my debt."

He moved closer, stroking her lower lip with his finger. It was then she realized that the scene she had imagined so many times was here. A man she shared things with, who challenged her and saved her, even if it was from a flat tire... here he was.

"Well, even if I forgive that debt, there is still more to repay." He shifted, moving closer, those amazing eyes focused on her lips.

She sighed; the truth was she didn't want to fight him.

He gently caught her lower lip between his teeth, and then stroked it with his tongue. She gasped and he pulled back, his warm breath like a caress on her lips. She bit her lower lip and diverted her eyes, entrancing him.

He kissed her temple, her forehead, and the tip of her nose—as though trying to sample all of her. Each kiss was marked with his soft murmuring of her name. He was so gentle, so tender; his every touch caused that wonderful tingling she associated with him.

"Laugh for me on Christmas Eve, Serenity," he whispered against her ear. He teased her lobe with the tip of his tongue and she shivered with delight. "It's just as easy as a laugh."

His fingers slid under her top, near her waist, so he could trace circles on the small of her back. He tormented her with tiny kisses, everywhere except her lips. She found herself aching to taste him again. She buried her fingers in his thick hair when his breath fanned her ear again.

She wanted him to kiss her—needed to feel his mouth possess hers once more. It had been too long—last night was almost an eternity ago. She tried to capture his mouth with hers. She heard the soft chuckle even as she realized she had climbed on his lap. So much for being evasive...

"Why won't you call me by my name?" he asked against her throat right before he nipped it lightly. He liked how she whimpered in response to his touch.

"Because, Kaiba... you would enjoy it too much." She smiled as she nuzzled his hair. The man always smelled so good, and the feel of him was even better than the scent.

He tilted his head back and she caught his lips with her own, tearing a gentle groan from his mouth. It was a thorough kiss—perfect, soft, and teasing. She would call him Seto—she knew she would—but giving him the satisfaction too soon would lessen her enjoyment. She pulled away and looked into eyes that had such a brilliant sapphire hue. Damn this contest and damn his arrogance.

"You are very sure of yourself," she whispered.

"I know what I want." He smiled as he tugged her mouth to his again.

**A/N:** Heh…

Thank you for the enormous amount of reviews! You guys are the best. I hope you all liked this chapter, I wrote it-hated it-gave it to Iris-re-read it-then liked it… So, let me know what you all think! I hope my non-reviewing fans like it too…I am trying to amuse you all!


	15. Vertigo

**A/N:** No change in status…I'm still not rich enough to own Yu-gi-oh…not even close.

I would like to thank my very wonderful beta Iris Omega for getting this done so quickly, despite her excessively busy life. How she does it I will never know… Thank you! You are the best!

**Chapter 15**

_**Vertigo**_

The banging on the door and the incessant ringing of the bell didn't stop. She hoped that the annoying person who was tormenting her silence would leave when they received no answer. What time was it, anyway? She flipped onto her side and looked at the clock; it was 8:00 a.m. She rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she was seeing it clearly.

She groaned and yelped a quick '_go away.'_ She knew the person couldn't hear her, but it was worth a shot. Kaiba had left so late... She smiled impishly. Even then it had been hard to let him go; he just felt too good. She wouldn't let him know that, though... not for a while, anyway.

She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to drown out the pest—but it was no use. For some reason, lying in bed with thoughts of a blue-eyed dragon far outweighed whatever waited behind the front door. What time had Kaiba left? She smiled despite her aggravated mood. He had been so amazing last night. She never had a perfect date, but last night... it was wonderful. Changing anything, in any way, would have been wrong.

She stood up reluctantly, tugged on her robe, and pulled on her slippers. This had better be damn good, or she would kill whoever waited in the cold. Trudging down the hall, she yelled, "Coming... geez! Keep your freakin' shirt on, already!" They must have heard, because they became silent.

She looked through the spy window, and then rolled her eyes heavenward. With a deep sigh and an annoyed grunt, she opened the door.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Tristan smiled at her, beaming like a small child seeing a desired piece of candy. She pulled the robe tighter around her neck.

"You do know what time it is... don't you?" she asked, even as her eyes noticed a tray. It contained two beverages, and there was a bag in his opposite hand.

"Starbucks... and chocolate croissants." He held the bag up in an attempt to punctuate the point. "I'm still trying to get myself out of the doghouse with you..." He looked a bit sad. "Am I forgiven yet?"

She stepped aside, still not gracing him with a smile. A small part of her wished it had been... Kaiba. Once Tristan had entered and made his way to the living room, she closed the door. He placed the coffee and the bag on the small table, and then turned to her.

"When did you do all this decorating? The place looks amazing." He wandered around, admiring all of the little touches and Christmas cheer the small apartment contained. "Wow, I'm impressed... it's different from... that night... once again, I'm sorry about it." He looked at her with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"I know you are, Tristan... and thank you for the roses." She smiled and sat down on her couch. She was thankful that she was wearing her sweats and a long t-shirt under her robe. She wanted to give off as little temptation as possible for the man. "What brings you here?" She yawned and covered her mouth absently, running a hand through her sleep-tangled hair.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast. You are so impossible to get in touch with. Do you ever answer your messages?" He smiled at her, not wanting to make her mad, but a bit hurt that he was ignored. "The one with the 'S' is yours," he pointed out, referring to the cups. She took it in her hands and smiled. It wasn't a bad way to wake up—fresh coffee and chocolate croissants. Things could be much worse; he could have invaded last night when her and Kaiba were a bit cozy. That would have been hard to explain.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy." She shrugged softly. Technically, she wasn't lying... was she? Tristan sat down beside her and smiled.

"Would you, maybe, like to have dinner with me tonight?" He looked so hopeful. "I would hate to have you judging me for that one night's stupid act... you know that isn't like me at all." His eyes couldn't even meet hers. "You know I would never try anything inappropriate; we've been close for too long." He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

She nearly flinched at the contact. For some reason it felt wrong, and she paled when she realized why. When Kaiba touched her, it felt... right. This whole situation was wrong—totally wrong. She had promised herself not to get in too deep with any of them, and now she wanted the most dangerous of the three. What the hell was she thinking? Then again, maybe that was her problem: she wasn't thinking...

"I'm going to go get changed. I'll be back in a few minutes," she explained as she stood. "Start breakfast without me." She smiled at him over her shoulder as she grabbed her coffee and went into the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she emerged—freshly showered and dressed. Brown eyes appreciated her choice of outfit. A white sweater—which fell off her shoulders—and a tight pair of jeans made her look angelic. She bent over and flipped her hair, then pulled it into a sloppy ponytail. Smiling at him, she grabbed a breakfast pastry.

"So, what have you been up to, Tristan?" she asked. This would be a test; if she reacted to him the way she did to Seto... then she would know that it was just hormones. If she didn't... then she was in trouble.

"Not much. Been thinking about what to get my special girl for Christmas Eve..." He winked at her. His gift was already bought and just in need of a pick-up. He knew she would laugh at it, but would it be enough to counteract whatever Duke had planned?

"Tristan, could you do me a big favor? Well, several, actually?" she asked, somehow not feeling shy anymore. Standing up, she approached him and held out her hand. "Would you dance with me?"

The look of confusion on his face was quite cute, but didn't cause the familiar flutter Kaiba's trademark smirk caused.

"Here? Now? But there isn't any music." He stood up as she leaned over and flipped the radio on. It was an obnoxious '24-hour-a-day-Christmas-Carol' station. She looked at him and shrugged, then tilted her head a bit. "Will this do?"

He pulled her to him and they started to sway. She never had to think about dancing with him—it was natural. They goofed around and danced together often. Tristan, for his few annoying faults, had always been a great dance partner. The funny part was that they were both awful. Evidence of the rule of the double negative, she supposed. Last night, she could hardly think straight—and what little knowledge she had about dancing flew out the window due to body contact. Kaiba messed with her mind and tore up her senses. Tristan was like an old shoe.

"This isn't what I expected this morning when I bought the coffee." He shuffled her around the room and she giggled. "So, Serenity, how about dinner?" He pressed his cheek against hers, in mock dance exaggeration style, as his breath fanned her ear. She now knew... it had nothing to do with hormones. It had everything to do with a certain man... No butterflies, no tremors, no stirring desire. In a word: nothing.

"I have plans. I'm sorry, Tristan." She heard him sigh heavily. "But, if you want to help me do a bit of shopping, we can hang out this morning." She shrugged as he stopped dancing. It was better than nothing, right? "Can I ask a third favor, aside from the dancing and shopping?"

"Anything... you know that." Tristan looked at her, realizing that something had changed, but not sure what it was. The girl he knew—the one who he had fallen so deeply in love with—had changed. Not in an outward way, but it was there... tangible. It was as if a ghost were there—something untouchable and yet real. What had happened?

"Kiss me...?" she asked in a small voice. Her brown eyes weren't able to look up into his.

His lips descended on hers, then slowly caressed and gently tasted. There was no deepening, no... passion. Her stomach knotted. This wasn't their first kiss, but she was beginning to see that it should be their last. Where was the magic? The tingling? Her fingers touched her lips after it ended. Why did it feel so... wrong? Dancing with Tristan had felt right—natural. Why did kissing feel so weird?

He now understood that things were different—he wondered what happened. A few nights ago, she asked him to dance and then to bring her home. Sure, he had acted like an ass, but she said she forgave him. Hopefully, his gift would change her back to the way she was.

* * *

"Big brother?" Mokuba slowly entered Kaiba's room, calling out for Seto. He couldn't let Seto escort Serenity to the Ball without knowing who she was. He just hoped that a simple last name wouldn't change the feelings he was sure existed. Games like this were never a good idea—especially when played on someone like Seto. What had he been thinking? 

Then again, Seto had never looked at a woman the way he had looked at Serenity that night. Mokuba had only seen Seto look at the Blue Eyes White Dragon in a similar way. Would the small omission of a last name cause it all to go right down the drain? He shut his eyes and silently prayed that what the two had started would end with a laugh. They had to know by now that they were meant to be together... didn't they? Then again, Seto was so stubborn. But he had said that they were dating—then she had denied it.

"Mokuba? Is that you?" Kaiba called out from the bathroom. "Are you dressed yet? We have to pick up Serenity on the way; you better be at least showered." Kaiba tried to speak in a warning tone.

Mokuba wandered around the room, getting a bit more nervous. What would his big brother do? Certainly a grounding was in order... geez... he hated being grounded. And so close to Christmas, too... this could suck.

Kaiba wandered out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his hips. He still had to shave, and, honestly, had no time to get Mokuba moving. His tuxedo had been laid across the bed, ready for him; he just needed what went under it. Mokuba was standing by the desk flipping through a random magazine. At least he was in the tux, minus the tie and jacket.

"Is something wrong?" Kaiba asked, his eyes narrowing on the boy. He had noticed how quiet Mokuba had been since the whole 'are we or aren't we dating' fight. Perhaps he was mad that Serenity and him could be an item? That made no sense. If anything, Mokuba had been working tirelessly to get them together.

"I have something to tell you, and I just don't know what you'll think. I've done something bad, Big Brother..." There were tears in his innocent violet eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked, more concerned with the tears than the 'bad thing.' "Whatever you've done, I know it wasn't to be vicious." Kaiba shrugged, sure that Mokuba was over-reacting.

"Actually..." Mokuba gulped and looked away from Kaiba's intimidating blue eyes. "I did it to help... I just didn't think about... what _could_ happen when the truth came out." He turned from his big brother and walked over to the bed, plopping down on it. He couldn't regret what he had done; it was deceitful, but necessary. He just hoped that Seto wouldn't hold it against Serenity and that he wouldn't lose all of his gifts from 'Santa Seto'...

"Kiddo... if you have a point, please get to it. I still have to get ready, and you haven't finished dressing, either." Kaiba disappeared into his walk-in closet—still clad in the towel, but carrying his tux pants. He hoped Mokuba would find some courage in his absence.

Mokuba fell back onto the huge bed and then flipped over onto his stomach. How had he gotten in so deep? Why should this be such a problem? Hell, Serenity wasn't Joey... but, then again, Seto could be a jerk sometimes and guilt by association was just as bad as being the guilty party—period. Would he be able to look past her last name and remember all the fun he was having? Heck, he didn't even know her first name when she was at that Christmas party... would it really matter? Yeah, it would. Especially when her name hit the papers as being Seto Kaiba's date. Damn.

"Well, are you ready to confess whatever sin it is that you've committed yet?" Kaiba emerged from the closet in pants, but still bare-chested. "I have a few things to finish up before we leave, so either find your voice or save it for later..."

"I can't save it, Seto." Mokuba sat up and frowned. "Remember when you met Serenity at the Christmas party?" Kaiba nodded. "Well, I told you I could introduce you to her... remember?" Suddenly his own fingers seemed more appealing than the eyes of his big brother. "I never mentioned her... last name..."

Kaiba smiled, knowing what was coming. He was prepared to hear it; he had known ever since the day when he had picked Mokuba up from Serenity's class. Her name was on the wall. Yes, it had been a momentary shock, but he wanted her. Still, it would have been nicer if she were 'Smith' or 'Jones.' However, it made no difference now. She had slipped in—past all defenses—and he wanted her... badly.

"What is her last name, and why would I care?" Kaiba stepped back into the bathroom.

"Her last name is the same as... Joey's." There, he had said it. Dead silence. Was Seto okay? Mokuba drifted off the bed and towards the bathroom door. "Did you hear me? I said... she's Joey's sister... you know... Joey, the mutt..."

"I heard you, Mokuba." Kaiba was shaving and trying to be mindful not to slice himself open. Toilet paper on his face wasn't what he had in mind to romance a certain fiery vixen. He had to look perfect for her. His mind kept drifting to that red dress. Her in that gown and him in a tux... Thoughts of last night assaulted him. Damn, she could kiss... and, when she moved onto his lap, he nearly came undone.

"Are you mad?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"Actually, I'm a bit annoyed you didn't tell me. What am I supposed to do now?" Kaiba asked. Yes, it was cruel to toy with the boy—but he, himself, had been the original target of the jest. "I should have you call her and tell her what you did. Then you can explain why I won't be taking her..." Naturally, that call would never occur. He wanted Serenity too badly to forget her over a name... a name he had known.

"Seto! You can't do that... this. You have to take her—you two really like each other! Why would you do that because I was stupid for not telling you her name?" Mokuba's eyes were wide and he looked so upset.

"Do you think I would want that mutt's sister on my arm? Come on, Mokuba... you know me better than that." He wiped his face with a towel to rid himself of the shaving cream remnants, and then put on his cologne. He wondered if Serenity was thinking of him the way he was thinking of her...

"You want me to call and cancel?" Mokuba's voice was low. He couldn't believe Seto would dump her... but, then again, it was Seto...

"Naturally; it is your fault. Now that I know who she is... do you realize how humiliating it would be to lose her on Christmas Eve, if she doesn't laugh? That mutt would forever hold it over my head." Kaiba smirked; Mokuba looked very thoughtful.

"You won't lose... I know you won't. She likes you too much." Mokuba's voice was small.

"Well, the only way I won't have you call and cancel is if you agree to help me... in any way possible..." Kaiba's plan was about to be set.

"Agreed..." Mokuba relented immediately. Anything would be better than having to cancel the date. How humiliating would making that phone call have been?

Kaiba continued dressing and told Mokuba to finish up as well. He undid his bowtie again. He hated the damn things. Usually, he had no problem getting them to lay right and look fantastic, but right now it was as if the heavens were working against him.

"Damn it," he swore and then raked a hand through his hair. He had never been this nervous... ever. She was affecting him, and—even though he liked how she made him feel—he couldn't help but be anxious as hell. In a duel, he could be arrogant and confident. In this game, he wasn't playing to prove he was the best—he was playing to prove his worth to a girl. When had the mighty Seto Kaiba come to this? The answer: from the moment she walked down those steps, like a nymph... like a fairy princess... popping out of one of Mokuba's stories.

* * *

Serenity stood before her full-length mirror and smiled at the way she was dressed. Never before had she looked like such a woman... not like this. Her curves appeared as if they were made for the gown, and the color set her hair on fire. It was a simple dress with a plunging back, a neckline that was resting a bit off her shoulders, and a slit up the side to right above her knee. It made her look—and feel—like a celebrity. Still, it was hardly the way a teacher dressed. She had pulled her hair up into a soft cascade of curls and applied just a simple amount of make-up. Her thigh-high stockings made her feel a bit flirty and the red heels were... manageable. What would he say? She wiped her palms against her sides. She had to calm down. 

What would he think? He would look amazing... and she would pass out from... a panic attack. She always sat in a power seat; no man had affected her. Biting her lip, she put on her perfume—a light, clean, crisp fragrance. She took a deep breath and held it, hoping that releasing it slowly should calm her nerves slightly. Why was she so jittery? Hell, last night they had kissed for quite a while. He was good at that—amazing, actually. Were they dating? Was she kidding herself? No, they weren't—they couldn't be until Christmas Eve. He had to make her laugh. If he didn't, then there could be no romance. Who wanted a sullen man with no sense of humor?

She jumped and her heart skipped several beats when she heard the doorbell ring. It was Kaiba—the clock on her wall told her so. She had to remain calm, approach slowly, and keep her wits about her. Wanting him too much would destroy her, show her hand, and give him control. Steady and sure, she walked to the door and opened it.

There he stood—leaning against the doorframe. He looked amazing in his tux... even better than she remembered him looking at the party—the night she started the contest.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He smirked at her wide eyes and soft blush.

"Of course..." She moved to allow him to enter.

He moved so gracefully. Last night had been different than tonight; last night had been more defined and less formal. Tonight was a date... a real date. She shut the door as he moved into the living room. Following him, she noted how he looked from this angle. She smiled; he was beautiful, no doubt about that. How would it be to walk in on his arm? To be his date? This was unfamiliar territory. Up to this point, she wasn't on the radarscope—tonight she would open herself to the barrage of reporters. He turned and looked at her—appreciating the dress.

"It fits." He shifted. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She shrugged. She had wanted a compliment, but figured that was all she'd get.

She picked up her coat and he took it, holding it open for her. She slipped her arms in and adjusted. Why was this so awkward? Last night she was in his lap—kissing him with hunger. Stopping, she looked at him. Was he nervous at all?

"Where is Mokuba?" Her voice sounded so faint.

"Waiting in the limo, why?" He moved closer, catching the scent of her light perfume. She always smelt soapy—never fruity or overpowering. He liked it. Last night, he had been reluctant to remove his shirt; it had felt like a part of her still clung to him even though he had left her. The whole ride home, he could detect her lingering around him, just like an aura.

"I just thought..." She thought what? That he would kiss her? That he would hop on the couch and let her straddle him again and make out for half an hour? She felt the flush creep up her cheeks. Damn him.

"Thought what?" he asked, liking how she was at a loss for words. It was a change—a total switch. Usually, she had sharp barbs and cute comebacks. Her silence was sweet and so... entertaining.

"That he might come in? Or that I would kiss you if he didn't..." He leaned in close to her, his mouth inches from hers. He licked his lips, offering an invitation. She turned her head away. "Not feeling bold?"

Honey brown eyes snapped back to his deep blue ones. "Excuse me?" She huffed.

"Last night, you had no problem kissing me." There was that smirk again. She wondered if it was trademarked. She was now leaning against the wall; he had her cornered—one hand toying with her waist and the other resting on the wall next to her head.

"**You** were kissing **me**," she reminded him in a nasty tone; brown eyes narrowed.

"**You** climbed on **my** lap, if **you** don't recall." He moved a bit closer. Her slender hands grasped his coat's collar. Was it to push him away or pull him in? Her eyes searched his and then settled on his lips. Would she?

"You pulled me..." She attempted to push the blame on him.

"You're a liar..." he growled. The truth was on his side, actually.

"You're a scoundrel, Seto Kaiba... you shouldn't talk like that..." She blushed and tried to look away. How could he make her seem like the aggressor?

"What? Would you rather I lie? You did, and you also kissed me first..." He chuckled. She was playing innocent, but last night she was anything but that. He liked this coy side of her, but last night he had loved her aggressive side as well.

"Now you are a liar... you kissed me first." She pouted after announcing that, hearing his low growl.

"You pulled me to your lips... and **really** kissed me." He moved closer to her ear, his warm breath tantalizing her. "And I enjoyed every second of it. I liked it when you attacked me..."

She gasped at his words and pulled back.

"How dare you! I didn't attack you!" Fire and anger made her beauty even more splendid. He liked when she challenged and fought. Hardly a kitten—more like a tigress...

"You did... I was merely... sampling you when you became quite... hungry." He watched as her lips parted and her jaw fell open. "Would you like to kiss me again? I'll make it easy for you... I promise not to move until you do." Kaiba pressed his body closer to hers. A knot formed in his throat when her breath caught and then became more rapid.

"I don't want to kiss you, Kaiba..." It was barely a whisper.

"You'd deny yourself? To prove what? That you're stronger? Or, perhaps, that you're in control?" He brushed his nose against hers and she caught the faint aroma of peppermint. Had he been prepared to kiss her?

She knew she either had to kiss him or go crazy.

"If I lose control, would you stop me? What if I fell... would you catch me?" she questioned, lifting her eyes to look into his. Never before had his eyes looked so fixed and bewildering.

"Try me..." His lips skimmed hers—not kissing, just feathering. Her heart quickened.

The door slammed open. "Are you two coming?" Mokuba blushed when he saw the compromising position they were in. Kaiba quickly released Serenity, and she turned and walked back to the living room. She didn't get her kiss—how disappointing. Her lips fairly itched to be kissed by that man. Thankfully, Mokuba hadn't walked in on a kiss.

Last night's sweet session showed how out-of-hand they tended to get. Awful to witness, but tantalizing to enjoy—Kaiba's hands on her thighs, her fingers digging into his shoulders, their mouths tangled and tormenting each other. She smirked; they never did have any tea. What had she been thinking? She had to maintain control. No more erotic thoughts about him, at least not for the next few minutes... or seconds...

She returned with her purse and they walked to the limo—Kaiba's hand resting on the small of her back. Mokuba scampered into the front seat while Kaiba slid in next to her. She smiled, despite feeling annoyed with this man, yet again. He was arrogant, annoying, and testy... and she couldn't help but smile.

Mokuba was thankful that Seto hadn't yelled at poor Serenity for her last name. That would have been bad. His thoughts started to wander to what he would have to do to help, and he shuddered. This could be very bad, but Seto was holding up his end of the bargain. Mokuba wouldn't disappoint his big brother, no matter what the cost.

**A/N:** Not a thought…except next chapter will be a bit…um…interesting… Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe how you all love this. To all my shadow readers…I hope you're enjoying the ride as well! Keep reviewing and I will try to keep entertaining!


	16. Teasing a Dragon

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters...

Thank you Iris Omega for editing... The late outting of this is as much my fault as yours...sick and lazy...

No response to reviews, not because I didn't enjoy each and every one, but because I keep delaying the release of this chapter to write responses. I think you would all rather read the story than my responses, so I decided to just post this minus my little quips. I hope you can all forgive me. I thank you all so very much, your reviews keep me going--know that okay? I just feel yucky and uninspired...shoot me if you feel the need...I am sorry. Thank you goes out to all who reviewed and love this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! I think my writing the next chapter is better than responding and holding back. I will resume responses next chapter...do you all still love me, or should I hide under my desk?

**CHAPTER 16**

**_Teasing a Dragon..._**

"What are you thinking?" Kaiba asked Serenity as they rode in the elevator to the ballroom. She had been very quiet, which wasn't like her. He had managed to scoot them past security, and now here they were, entering through the staff's entrance. He thought about making a grand entrance with her on his arm, but decided against that. It might have been too hard on her; the press could be brutal. Mokuba, meanwhile, was entranced with the hand-held game he was playing.

"I've never seen this part of the hotel before." She shrugged, a little disappointed that they weren't walking in together. Well, they were, but this way seemed like he was trying to hide her. "Are you sure... I'm not..." The doors opened, stopping her. He knew something was wrong.

"Mokuba." Kaiba stopped his brother as the boy exited the elevator. "Wait with Roland." The raven-haired boy, who looked so formal in his tux, stood there with Roland and a bodyguard. Kaiba closed the elevator doors and then turned to her. "Is something bothering you?" He tilted her chin up and searched her delicate features.

"I don't belong in this world, do I? I'm a school teacher, Kaiba." She shook her head. "That's why we're going up this way instead of using the front door... isn't it?"

He frowned at her statement. "When have I ever hid you?" he questioned and then looked at her, with impatience, for an answer.

She stood there, thinking for a moment. He had taken her to two public restaurants, on a sleigh ride, visited her apartment, picked her up in a parking lot, and came to her classroom twice. She looked up at him—smiling slightly. "Never."

"I'm protecting you from the insanity down there. However, you'll just have to get used to it after Christmas Eve." There was a smirk on his face and a distinct twinkle in his blue eyes. She smiled and giggled.

"You keep baiting me, Kaiba." Her hand suddenly decided to stroke through his hair.

"I'm not the one afraid of us..." He leaned down, closing the gap between them, and kissed her—breathless. He pulled away, not wanting to get too involved in that activity. The night was still young and he had every intention of getting quite cozy with her, but not until the opportune time.

He finally opened the doors. Serenity looked quite unnerved, while Kaiba looked very sure of himself. Roland handed his boss a handkerchief and pointed silently to his own lips, indicating Kaiba to wipe. Seto did, and then noted the pink smears on the cloth. He groaned. She drove him to total distraction.

"Are you coming?" he asked her. She jumped slightly—being ripped out of the waking dream-state his kiss had put her in. She nodded her head and took his offered arm.

This was so different than the last party she had attended not too long ago. There, she had walked in unescorted; now she was on a highly desired man's arm. Heads turned as they descended into the ballroom. These heads were those of his employees and business associates. All the men were dressed in tuxes and the women were competing in dresses akin to what you would expect to see at the Academy Awards. The room—which resembled a cavern in Serenity's mind—was decked out for the Christmas season. All the tables were elegantly trimmed with the finest china, and centerpieces of holly with white and red roses sat above the tables on silver perches. Candles and Christmas trees, fairly lights and glistening bells adorned the room. Descending into the room was like stepping into a different world. It seemed Kaiba Corp. had gone all out. She gripped his arm tighter and he slipped his free hand over her clenching one.

Mokuba raced over to the Viennese table, unnoticed by his big brother who could barely keep his mind focused on the party. Introductions started immediately. She was amazed at how elegant her name sounded rolling off his tongue. She was introduced as '_Miss Wheeler_' again and again. She had the urge to write it on a blackboard and underline it. She stayed by his side, holding on to his arm for dear life. Not knowing any of the people who gathered around slowly—yet in a style reminiscent of vultures—was nerve-racking. Finally, Kaiba excused them and pulled her out onto the dance floor.

"You can breathe now," he instructed, moving in a simple manner—nothing fancy to make her look foolish. She wasn't even sure if her feet were touching the floor.

"You _know_ everybody..." Her eyes were wide as she scanned the room. "How do you remember everyone and everything about them?" Finally, her eyes locked with his blue ones, which was a mistake—made evident by her blush.

"I may be ruthless in business, but a good employer has to remember everything. Success is partially owed to those who work for him." He shrugged, never breaking eye contact.

"I've heard so many stories about you..." She giggled.

"What have you heard?" His eyebrow quirked.

"That you're a tyrant who goes on firing sprees when the mood strikes you. That your employees cower and hide under desks. You never sound... nice."

He grunted, and her eyes opened wide. "Serenity, if I did that, my company would suffer. I know I have a temper, but I'm not stupid. Constant firing, rehiring, and retraining would cause monetary losses for my corporation. I expect my employees to do a good job, but, if they can't, they're replaced. I don't fire anyone because of my own moods. Hell, I'm driven, not psychotic... In order to succeed, you need to have reliable workers who give you one hundred and ten percent. One way to achieve that is through perks and incentives, not with threats. No one would offer new ideas or innovations if they were afraid of me. " His face disappeared into her neck as he pulled her close. "I like the familiar—no replacements. When I see someone who knows how to get it right, I fight like the devil to keep them... satisfied..."

Her heart was pounding. She realized that he was talking about his company, but there was an undercurrent of their relationship in his speech, as well. He pulled back and continued to spin her around the floor. She struggled to keep up. Thankfully, he could lead very well. All she had to do was try to follow.

"You've improved..." He finally tugged her off the dance floor. Her head was still spinning as his arm slipped around her. "Not much of an improvement, however. Actually, it might just be that you're willing to learn." He pulled her into a quiet corner, pointing up towards the arch they were under. Her gaze followed his finger. Mistletoe. "Are you willing to learn?"

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his arms slipped around her waist. It was a warm and gentle kiss, but too short for her taste. She pouted as he pulled away.

"Don't worry," he whispered against her lips. "We have all night to perfect that tradition." Once again, they were off. He made 'Kaiba small-talk,' and had short, to-the-point conversations. She found herself relaxing in his company. His hand would splay across her lower back or his hand would take hers and pull her after him. It seemed natural. How frightening it all felt, when had he made her so at ease? He didn't smile, crack jokes, or even laugh at funny banter—he simply listened and acknowledged. She realized he always paid attention, even to the most mundane conversations.

She excused herself, after a few hours and several dances, to use the ladies' room. Slowly, she made her way through the crowds of people. She was greeted with smiles and small waves. Everyone seemed nice, and... dare she say, 'happy?' For years, she had heard of him being a tyrant. She was beginning to realize that he was simply a shrewd businessman. He wasn't what she had been expecting. He had shown glances into his personality, and she was beginning to realize that he was intense, but a man as well. A robot, or computer, couldn't love Mokuba the way he did, and his company wouldn't prosper if he wasn't mindful of his employees. Pulling him out of context was dangerous, but that's what most people did. Sure, as a duelist he was a bit... arrogant... okay, he was an egotist to the extreme... but he was also very good. Actually, he was very good at a lot of things. She blushed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and then slowly began to reapply some lipstick and touch up her eyes a bit.

"What are you doing to me, Seto Kaiba?" she murmured. She made her way back into the crowds and began to search for him. Someone his height was easy to spot.

He was talking to a sugarcoated Mokuba, whose head was down. Kaiba held a plate of sweets piled up haphazardly. Neither looked happy.

"What's going on?" she asked. They both looked up at her. Suddenly, it was as if she belonged... as if it were now a trio as opposed to a duo. It felt strange.

"I'm in trouble..." Mokuba relented.

"We did this at the last party, Mokuba. Didn't you learn anything?" Blue eyes were narrowed on the small, and very upset, younger boy.

"I won't eat until I get _that _sick. Geez, Seto, I'm bored... this party is always boring. I would rather be anywhere but here." Mokuba folded his arms across his chest.

Kaiba frowned. "Have Roland take you home."

Mokuba looked up at him with worried eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

Kaiba shook his head. Usually, they left these affairs early, mostly due to boredom and annoyance. This time, they had stayed longer than usual, due to... her.

"We could all leave, Seto," Serenity offered. "We've been here for several hours. We've danced and talked, and..." She leaned in close to his ear, and he leaned down—sensing she wanted to be discreet. "My feet are killing me…"

Mokuba looked up at her and she winked down at him. He smiled.

"Fine, we'll all go," Kaiba agreed. "Back to the mansion." He heard Serenity's small gasp. He looked at her. Did she want to go home?

She looked at him and blinked a few times.

"Did you want to go home?" Kaiba asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"What would we do at your place?" she asked tentatively.

"We could watch a movie." Mokuba smiled.

"We also have a game room." Kaiba smirked at her. "You like games... maybe we could play a few... and you can see what a gracious winner I am. For future reference, of course."

He looked so confident, staring at her through his bangs. So confident and so damn hot. She nodded. "Sounds like fun." A smirk found its way to her lips. "Are you a gracious loser, too? Because I don't recall you handling defeat well."

"We've both grown up since then..." His eyes lingered on her, causing pink to flush her cheeks.

"Well..." She turned her nose up at him. "Hopefully, you've matured a bit since your tantrum days..." She placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder to guide him and started to walk away. She wanted the last word.

Suddenly, his hand was on the small of her back and his breath was against her ear. "I like how you've matured, Serenity. I hope my maturity pleases you, as well..." His voice was a purr and her head spun with his implications.

* * *

"So, this is your game room?" Serenity walked in as Kaiba opened the door. There was a pool table, a sectional around a wide-screen television, a foosball table, a chessboard that was set up for play, and also a bar with stools around it. He flicked a few light switches, and then started a fire in the fireplace. She smiled; it was warm, and yet... fun. She liked it. Cabinets were filled with board games and books lined one of the shelves. Ah, to be rich... This room was probably the size of a normal house.

"Would you like to play chess?" Kaiba offered.

"I'd rather spare you that humiliation." She threw a quick smile at him.

She moved towards the pool table. She knew how to shoot quite well. Sometimes it paid to have a brother who liked to hustle at the local billiards hall. She then noticed the dartboard hanging near the bar. She loved darts; she was quite the ace. Joey constantly tried to get her to help him scam. He would never learn that she didn't do that and wouldn't consider it... until now.

"How about darts?" She shrugged softly. "A little skill is required, but it won't require scheming and calculated moves."

"I always calculate my moves, Serenity." He licked his lips as he approached her, causing trembles of excitement to ripple across her skin. He made his way across the room, stripping off his jacket and yanking off his bow tie. Turning to her, he asked, "Anything you wish to... discard... before we begin?" His eyes traveled up and down the red gown, which clung to her sinfully.

She blushed, cleared her throat, and smiled. "I don't think you would throw straight if I did that. Could you calculate it into your play?"

"Try me." Seto approached her and opened the dart case. She had no doubts they were aerodynamic and perfectly weighted.

"Show me what you've got, Mr. Kaiba... impress me." He moved in close, to kiss her, but she backed away—out of his grasp. She seductively hopped up on the pool table and crossed her legs. The slit showed off quite a bit of skin and his blue eyes darkened. He selected his dart and stepped to his mark.

Serenity watched as Kaiba twirled the dart in his fingers; he was showing off. She smiled at him coyly and licked her lips. Teasing the man was amusing as hell—dangerous, but amusing. Nimble fingers caressed the perfectly weighted device.

"Is this going to take all night, or are you going to throw that darn thing?" She examined her nails as if bored with his little show. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him line up the shot, execute the perfect release, and hit a bull's eye. It figured. He excelled at everything else, why should this be any different?

He looked over at her and folded his arms across his chest. She slid off the pool table and walked over. Despite her confinement in the hugging gown, she moved quite gracefully. Brown eyes looked over at the board, and she moved quickly—tugging the dart out. It was an expensive dart set... professional instruments... not like the cheap ones at carnivals. If she could toss a carnie dart, and muddle along with Joey's cheap board (kicking her brother's backside each time), this would be a piece of cake.

"Ten bucks says you can't mirror my shot," he challenged. Blue eyes danced as they drank in her slight form, made all the more appealing by the curve-fitting dress. No one could best him in darts; no one had ever even come close. Serenity had no shot—she was a teacher, not a bar-shark.

"Oh, ye of little faith." She backed up to where he was, silently thanking Joey for all his lessons and her own practicing. Seto Kaiba was about to be rudely awakened. The small dart flew from her fingertips and hit her mark—dead center. "I should have bumped you up to twenty." She snickered as she blew on her knuckles and rubbed them on her chest in a mock show of supremacy.

"A bit sure of yourself?" He clucked his tongue. "The mighty fall when their arrogance gets in the way."

"Have you learned that lesson yet, Mr. Kaiba? If memory serves me correctly, no one can challenge you as far as ego trips are concerned." She was delighted with the way his eyes narrowed.

He tried to grab her, but she managed to walk around his attempt. It was a sly, and very intriguing move on her part. Her feet managed to side-step him more than once, so far, that night.

"Twenty says you can't hit two in a row..." the red-haired vixen challenged. She winked at him and hopped back up onto the pool table. The slit up the side of the gown revealed her legs, once again, as she crossed them. His breath caught as his eyes wandered up and down the silky skin of her thighs. He felt like throwing his jacket over her legs; if he covered her up, he could concentrate.

"Twenty dollars?" he scoffed. "That's a sucker's bet, you know. I never miss when I aim for something."

She smiled and slowly nodded. "You talk too much, Kaiba... so much air is wasted on vain statements that need support rather than attitude. Take your shot... make your move..." Her fingers slid up her leg, all the way to the top of her lacey thigh-high stocking. She slid her finger underneath the silky band and smoothed it out, causing his eyes to jerk reflexively to her fingers and her legs.

He cursed under his breath. Growling, he approached the board and pulled the dart free. He refused to look at her as she sat on his pool table—it was too distracting. She started swinging her left leg, slowly, which was crossed over her right. A perfectly shaped leg. A leg he longed to run his hand up. He stared at the dart in his hand. He couldn't hesitate—it would mean he was unsure. He lined it up and let it fly. Bull's eye, again. He nearly let out the breath he was holding. Hopefully, he wasn't showing her his momentary panic.

"There, now you owe me twenty." He leered at her legs. "Unless you'd prefer to try again? Or, maybe we could barter..."

"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba." She walked over to him and undid his top button. Her fingers caressed the slight amount of exposed skin. He looked so adorable, she wanted to kiss him, but she would save that for her victory. "As for bartering... what could I possibly offer you?" She straightened her gown, pulling his eyes to her figure once again. "A man who owns or could buy anything..." She was baiting him and he was amused as hell that she had the audacity to tease him. How he longed for the moment when she would laugh...

"If you win, I treat you to breakfast," he offered as he licked his lips and grinned at her. It was reminiscent of the wolf in "Little Red Riding Hood." She wondered if he realized it.

"You're too sure of yourself. How about lunch, instead?" She walked over to the board and pulled out the dart again. Examining it, she decided to tease him. "Well?"

"Lunch," he grunted. Breakfast sounded way more suggestive.

The dart flew, and, naturally, she hit her target. She smugly turned to face him. "I get to pick the place." She tapped her fingers on her lips. "I'm thinking Paris..." It was a jest, something she never intended to hold him to.

"Done..." He smirked at her parting lips. She looked a bit shocked at his approval. Taking her out of the country to the most romantic place... how could that be bad or denied?

"I was joking," she whispered as she moved closer to him—paling noticeably.

"I wasn't," he assured her. "I know the most wonderful café, and Paris at Christmas is amazing... you'll love it."

"Kaiba, I can't just jet off to Paris with you," she tried to argue.

"Then you shouldn't have suggested it." He kissed her mouth quickly. "I will never renege on a bet. You'll be going to Paris for lunch, my sweet..."

He tugged the dart out of the board, while she fumbled with thoughts of him and Paris and Christmas. It was insane. She watched him insolently line up another shot.

"How often have you missed?" she asked, the wind temporarily removed from her sails. She approached him, standing to his side, as she fought the urge to kick him.

"I never miss," he replied pretentiously.

She watched him aim, and she slowly whispered, "If you make this shot, I'll sleep with you..."

The dart flew and hit somewhere on the wall near the window—not even near the board... quite far from the bull's eye.

"Never say never, Mr. Kaiba... you'll lose every time." She snickered as his eyes opened wide at the deviated dart. She wasn't sure if he was more shocked at his miss or her offer. It didn't matter—he had missed, all the same. That was all she was concerned with. "It's too bad, you could have used the tension reliever... you look a bit... uptight..." She giggled as he turned his face to her.

"You think you're amusing, don't you?" He shook his head. _Sleep with him_... If he hadn't let the dart fly, she would have been his. But he would have never claimed her—not on a mere bet. "Let's see how funny you are at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Miss Wheeler."

"You can't hold me to that, Kaiba." She huffed as she leaned against the pool table, slipping out of her shoes. Her feet were officially killing her. Her soft little whimpers drew his attention to her feet.

"I don't understand why women don't wear sensible shoes." He scooped her up and brought her to the couch. Once he deposited her, he sat down and placed her feet in his lap. She bit her lip as he started rubbing her left foot first, which caused her to wince a bit, and then the right. He was actually quite gentle; she was surprised. His hair fell in his eyes as his hand stroked up her right leg, rubbing her calf and then moving behind her knee. Serenity giggled, he looked up at her and gave her a wolfish grin. Her eyes grew wide as he tugged her closer and raced his hands up to her waist. She was beyond nervous and slightly ticklish, so his action resulted in peals of laughter.

Serenity tried to resist, causing them both to lose their balance and tumble onto the floor. She then found herself resting, comfortably, along the length of his body. His breathing was just as rapid as hers and his arms were wrapped around her.

"How did we...? I mean, I should have landed on the bottom." She looked confused as she realized that he had managed to flip her over in the course of the fall. He bore the brunt of the impact.

His fingers stroked up and down her back, over her bare skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip. Could this feel any better?

"I guess this proves that I'm worthy." He chuckled as he slid one hand into her hair—freeing it from its clip. It cascaded down on them like waves of fire. He was certain she would try to move, so he shifted her between his thighs and pressed his legs against her to pin her there. She was caught between the couch and the coffee table.

She braced her arms on his chest and stared down into his eyes. It didn't feel like he had any intention of letting her go. She smiled as she traced his lips with her finger. He was warm, felt wonderful, and his cologne was driving her insane. Slowly, with purpose, her fingers wandered down to the button she had opened, she undid the next one and watched his eyes go wide.

"What now, Mr. Kaiba?" she whispered, her voice lowering a notch. "Shall we play another game?" She playfully tapped him on the nose with her finger. He waited two more seconds after that to pull her into a mind-shattering kiss. She could hardly get her mouth settled on his before he demanded more. They had driven one another insane all night. This was the end result of the teasing. Every ounce of pent-up energy was being experienced in the tangle on the floor.

With great reluctance she managed to pull back. Staring down into sinfully blue eyes, she found herself breathless.

"Did you want to kiss me when you picked me up?" she asked, sounding like she had run a marathon.

"What?" His breathing was rapid. "No... I..."

"Who's lying now, Mr. Kaiba? I could smell the peppermint." She nipped his lips as he smirked.

"I figured you would want to kiss me... so I was prepared." He growled as he caught her mouth again. He was quite ravenous, and she was so aware of everything at that moment. She parted her lips for him again, and he quickly took divine advantage. Soon, she found herself returning his soft growl. Pulling back, she looked at him. The room seemed to spin.

What was he doing to her? His hands slid up and down her back, as her fingers stroked his chest.Slowly, he roamed back up, pulling her in again--more demanding than ever. She gasped at the hunger, but still managed to make her own demands of his mouth. He softly stroked her neck and shoulders, pulling soft whimpers from her throat. He was sinfully good at this, her mind reeled as she pulled away. His breathing was ragged and she was panting softly.

"I can't think straight..." She mumbled.

"Then don't think," He kissed her again as his hand dove into the thick curls spread across her shoulders. She had only a moment before he deepened the kiss, exploring ever part of her mouth. She never felt like this before, never wanted so much, how could this be Seto Kaiba? He was supposed to be cold, this was as far from cold as hell was from heaven. She managed to drag herself away and looked down into his eyes--eyes that bore into her being. She slid down his body and rested her head against his chest, his heart was as erratic as her own. They were in dangerous territory.

"Big brother!" They both heard Mokuba and quickly scrambled into a better position. He slammed into the room with a pizza box, followed by Roland, who was carrying plates and napkins. "I was starving, and, since none of us ate at the party, I figured that this would be a great idea."

"Yeah, just great..." Kaiba was obviously annoyed at having been interrupted.

"It's a wonderful idea..." Serenity beamed. She was slowly starving. Besides, she needed a distraction... badly.

"Should I get the sodas?" she asked.

"Make mine a cup of ice," he grunted, for her ears only. She turned wide eyes on him and then winked...


	17. I Win

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters…I own this storyline and that is about it.

I know this was very late in coming, but I was on vacation and then sick. My beta also apologizes for the time it took her to edit, but she was busy and understandably so. I thank her for the great job… I also promise to get the next chapter out much sooner…I will have more time to concentrate on writing now that I have a real schedule in college. Summer makes me lazy…seriously lazy…

**Chapter 17**

_**I Win… **_

Mokuba settled down on the floor behind the coffee table and turned the television on. A large smile spread across his face as he started flipping through channels. Normally, his bedtime would have been a while ago, but thanks to Christmas break and a ridiculous party, he was up beyond his allotted hours. A slice of pizza sat before him and he watched as his big brother and Serenity began eating their own slices.

"So, what were you two doing in here?" Mokuba asked while his mouth was running over with food.

"Chew with your mouth closed, kiddo." Kaiba shook his head at the unexpected treat.

Mokuba frowned. "I bet you would rather have seafood, Seto..."

"Don't you dare," Kaiba growled as his brother opened his mouth and exposed the chewed food within.

"SEE food...!" The raven-haired boy giggled.

"What class," Kaiba scoffed and glanced in Serenity's direction. A fragile hand was over her mouth—hiding a growing smile—as her shoulders shook. How could she find Mokuba's antics amusing? His behavior was tasteless and crude.

"Don't think I won't send you to bed despite it being Christmas break," Kaiba growled.

"Oh, leave him be." The comment was said with light-hearted amusement as Serenity giggled out loud. "I mean, seriously, this is hardly a formal dinner party. Besides, it was funny."

Kaiba looked at her. Obviously, she would find that sort of thing amusing; she was related to a dog. He still couldn't figure out how that was even possible. "So, you enjoy watching him chew with his mouth open?" It was asked as a challenge.

She shook her head no, and then settled her eyes on him. "No, I enjoy your expression when he does it. You seriously need to loosen up, Kaiba. Do you ever laugh?"

Scowling, he placed his slice of pizza back on the plate. "I don't laugh unless something is funny... and I don't find this particularly funny. He should be learning manners even when they aren't necessary." He sat back into the couch, annoyed that the two seemed to be against him.

Serenity shrugged and took another bite of her pizza. If he wanted to brood, he was more than welcome to.

"Do you like seafood, Mokuba?" she asked when she had finished chewing and swallowing. A twist of Mokuba's face and the most amusing expression made Serenity laugh out loud.

"It smells really bad and it all looks like bugs; who would eat it? I just don't understand. I mean," he took a bite of his pizza and continued to chew as he spoke. "People say once you put butter on it, it tastes better, but I'd rather have melted butter on popcorn, not yucky spider-like things." Another bite of pizza and Mokuba turned to look at Seto and opened his mouth. The child was enticing his brother into a fight and Serenity giggled again.

"Do it again, kiddo, and you will be going to bed, I assure you." Kaiba folded his arms over his chest. Mokuba shrugged and continued to eat happily. Blue eyes rolled heavenward.

"So, what now?" Serenity asked as she finished her second slice of pizza—leaving the crusts on her plate and dabbing at her lips with a napkin.

"I want to play in the snow!" Mokuba jumped up and ran towards the window, throwing open the heavy drapes and looking down to the garden below. "It's starting to snow again! This is going to be the whitest Christmas ever." His big eyes looked even larger as he took in the sight below him. "Can we, Seto? Please...?"

Serenity looked between the two of them. The child and the man... Seto seemed to fight constantly to keep Mokuba in a childhood— he gave the boy everything he had lacked. Could Seto Kaiba have fun? She had watched him duel and didn't really know if he took any 'fun pleasure' in it. It seemed as if it was content to master and not to entertain.

"Oh! Come on, Serenity... he'll say yes if you do!" Mokuba moved closer to the girl. "Just promise to kiss him and he'll say yes... I know he will..."

Seto coughed as Serenity blushed. "Mokuba, I'm in an evening gown and heels. I have nothing to change into and I certainly can't romp in the snow while wearing this."

She heard the soft chuckle. "If you care to 'romp,' I can see to your clothing needs." He looked at her shape—hating that it would soon be covered up with bulky clothing. He rubbed his chin, introspectively, and smirked at her.

Running around in the cold was hardly what she had in mind, but now both brothers were challenging. Could she refuse?

"Fine; if you can suitably dress me, I'll play."

Seto stood up and held his hand down to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "We'll be back, kiddo."

Slowly, the two walked down the corridors of the mansion. She took in some of the artwork and furnishings. It was an amazing place—so vast and magical compared to her small apartment. She felt his hand tighten around hers. It was at that moment she realized he was still holding her hand. Strange... he didn't seem like the hand-holder type. He usually walked so purposefully—hands swinging, almost in anger, at his sides. They stopped at the doors of his bedroom and her heart skipped a few beats. She had been there before, but it was still making her nervous.

He led her in and smirked as he turned to her. "Do you like romping?"

"I love romping in the snow... I don't romp anywhere else, so get your mind out of the gutter." There was a smile playing on her lips.

He leaned in and pushed the hair away from her ear. "Will you romp in Paris, as well?" He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before breaking the contact and making his way to the closet.

"If I ever go to Paris... sometime in the far, far, _far_ off future... I'll let you know." She wandered around the room, noting how perfect it was. Did the man ever make a mess? Hell, Joey was a slob and almost the same age. Tristan and Duke were no better. Kaiba disappeared into the closet and she tried to decide what to do while waiting for him, besides trying to ignore the thrill of wearing his clothes. How did she get herself so hooked? So intoxicated...?

She placed her shoes on the floor next to a chair near the entrance of the bathroom; it was as good a place as any. There was a warm fire glowing in the fireplace and—instead of standing—she decided to sit in his chair behind the desk. It was the least romantic spot in the room. The bed was off limits and the small love seat by the fireplace seemed too dangerous. So, plopping down, she decided to see if she could find any clues about his persona on the desk. It was basically cleared of all debris; a picture of Mokuba and a picture of the two together were the only items that were personal. No knick-knacks or clutter so much as touched the desk. Even his paperweight was a crystal block with the 'KC' logo on it. Rolling her eyes, she twirled in his chair—like a child would. He would, more than likely, deem this as improper behavior. When she came back around, he was standing before the desk, watching her.

Her 'amazement factor' was intense. Red hair tumbled around her shoulders—ending a short distance after her curves. The red dress was hugging her quite nicely and was slowly driving him insane. He promised himself that, if she had been sprawled on his bed, he would have barred the door and kept her in his room permanently. Instead, there she was—spinning in his chair and laughing.

Her cheeks were now flushed and she smiled brightly at him. "Did you find me something? It should be interesting to see how many times I have to roll up your pants to make them fit me." She blinked a few times and then realized he was being too quiet. "Earth to Kaiba..." He shook his head and then focused on her voice.

"Here," he said gruffly, holding out the articles of clothing.

She frowned and stood up, circling the desk to stand before him. She noticed his eyes never broke away from her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she took the clothes.

"Fine. They're sweat pants with elastic bands around the ankles; no need to roll them up, but they will be baggy."

"Thank you," she whispered, not sure why they suddenly felt awkward. Shrugging, she headed towards the bathroom. He watched the door—glued to the spot.

When she finally emerged, she smiled at him. "Do you have anything without a Kaiba Corp. logo on it? I'm beginning to think I should check Mokuba... see if it isn't emblazoned on him somewhere." She shuddered as she looked down at the sweatshirt—which was several sizes too big—bearing the company's name. The drawstrings on the pants were cinched tightly as she moved to stand before him.

"You look strange with all that make-up." His fingers traced across her cheekbone. What once looked elegant now looked foolish with her dressed-down look. "But I like your hair down."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Are you planning to play in the snow in a tux?" she asked, trying to be serious.

He rolled his eyes, as if he naturally wasn't. He disappeared into his closet again and she placed her gown over the chair. She sat in the chair and pulled on the pair of socks he gave her—having to remove the tag, since they were brand new. She smiled; they bore no logo. Did his boxers bear the logo, as well? That was a question better left for another day...

She washed the make-up off her face as he changed.

The two finally made their way through the mansion to the living room. Mokuba was already waiting with his clothes changed—jacket, scarf, hat and gloves on. Serenity smiled. "I have no shoes to go in the snow..."

Mokuba beamed. "I borrowed a pair from one of the girls on staff. You're all set!" She slipped into the boots and tugged on a jacket of Kaiba's. It had the scent of his cologne on it, and she breathed it in deeply. He certainly made her life interesting.

"Snowball fight!" Mokuba called out as he pushed the doors to the backyard gardens open. "Serenity is on my team—I declare her!" He grabbed her now-gloved hand and tugged her out into the snow. She tried to keep up without tripping and falling flat on her face.

"We get a head start, Seto!" Mokuba called out as they dashed off into the fluttering snow and dark night. Kaiba switched on the lights in the gardens—not wanting Serenity to kill herself. Mokuba already knew his way around. Poor kid, didn't he know all one had to do was follow the footprints in the snow? He chuckled; the game would be a cakewalk, but he would give them a few minutes so that it wouldn't seem completely effortless on his part.

He used the time to call up his hangar and prepare his jet for the breakfast jaunt to Paris. Normally, the flight would take twelve or so hours, but with Kaiba Corp. owning a supersonic jet, it would take a mere six. Everything was prepared. Soon, he would fulfill his end of the bet, and she would be with him in Paris.

Despite the snow, the night air was simply crisp and not cold. It was amazing how fragile snow was—if it dropped a mere degree, or went up the result would be hail or rain.

Serenity tried to keep up with Mokuba, but stumbled a few times, which allowed snow to sneak into the tops of the borrowed boots. This was so not fun—being dragged by a child through snow, with tufts of condensed breath reminding her about just how cold it really was.

"Just where are we going?" she finally asked with her heart hammering against her ribs. "I mean, I feel like we're going in circles, Mokuba..."

"We are... I have to throw him off our trail, and the only way to do that is to confuse all the footprints!" He smiled gleefully at his own plan and continued to drag her around. "We're almost to the place where we'll start building snowballs... it's a place where we'll be able to see him from every direction, and he won't be able to see us."

She nodded as she looked around. Thankfully, there were lights, and they were still in view of the mansion. She was a bit panicked about wandering through the darkness in the nothingness of the estate.

"We're here!" Mokuba announced as he scooted under a snow-covered canopy and raced up a few steps. "Come on—hurry up! We have to get started; he'll be after us soon."

For some reason, the thought of Seto Kaiba being 'after us' was a very unnerving train of thought. The man was ruthless and very clever. He would find them quickly, and, even though snowballs would be his only ammunition, there was a definite thrill of terror coursing through her. If Mokuba ran away and left her at his mercy, what would he do to her? She shivered for reasons other than the cold.

"See, you can look down at the grounds from here... look at all the tracks we made! Seto will be wandering around in circles for a while before he figures out what we did... We have to start making snowballs now." Mokuba scooped up a handful of the stuff and started packing it. Serenity shrugged and began helping, until she looked up and noticed him coming through the doors of the living room and onto the terrace. Her heart skipped several beats as her stomach tumbled. She tried to keep her hands moving, but she wanted to stare at him.

"He's out! Some scout you are! Work faster!" Mokuba was anxious now.

"We have about ten already. Do you want to hit him, or bury him?" she asked as she continued to scoop up snow in her frozen hands. This was insane; she couldn't believe she was going to pummel him after she had just kissed him. Then again, he was an annoying person and so it all could be justified. They continued to stock their reserves—frantically.

Mokuba suddenly unleashed a snowball and Serenity realized that Kaiba was in their midst. A sharp, shrill scream and a dousing of snow left Serenity speechless and shivering. It seemed that the ingenious CEO had filled a large storage container with snow and had unceremoniously dumped it on their heads.

"I do believe I win..." he drawled as he discarded the container and surveyed them smugly. Placing his hands on his hips, he let out an evil chuckle.

Mokuba looked intensely angry—his hands balled into fists through his gloves, which were wet from his snowball-making effort.

"That was _so_ not fair!" Mokuba whined. "You knew where we were all along! How?"

Serenity was sitting in the snow, feeling the wetness starting to permeate the material of her (no, Kaiba's) sweatpants. She shivered as she looked up at him. Had he always been that tall? Small flakes drifted down the neck of the jacket and into the heavy sweatshirt. It all melted on contact and pulled a small gasp from her. Unfortunately, when snow was this cold, it almost felt like it was burning. She tried to regain her feet, but slipped and plopped right back down on her backside. Both Kaibas turned to look down at her.

"Are you okay, Serenity?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

"Only hurt my pride," she groaned.

"See, Seto! Look what you made happen to Serenity! Now she's all wet and she fell, and it's all your fault!" Mokuba growled at his older, but not always wiser, sibling.

"Are you two done with this snow stuff? I think we should all get back inside. We have a plane to catch in an hour or so..." Kaiba explained.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked with wide eyes. Her heart sank at the thought of being without him. He was leaving so close to Christmas? For some odd reason, her heart did a flip-flop as she realized that he might abandon her before she told him... Told him what? How she felt, what she wanted, what he did to her senses? It was all happening too fast and she didn't want to rush or push, but his leaving was wrong.

"I mean... this close to the holiday... why would you want to leave?" Was that desperation in her voice? Like that of a child trying to persuade a parent to buy them a delightful gift that was out of the question? She was being whiny... that was a bad sign.

A small quirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "Would you miss me if I left?" he asked, honestly.

"I just think it would be foolish to go away this close to Christmas. You have Mokuba to think about... he probably wants to see his friends and be able to unwrap his gifts under his own tree... and... and..." _I want you to stay here with me... not run off..._

"So, you're very concerned about Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course." It was the truth, she was, but she was concerned for Kaiba too—she wanted _Seto_ to stay.

Mokuba smiled as he raced off towards the house to change out of his wet clothes and get ready for the trip. Kaiba watched him disappear and then offered a hand to Serenity. Slowly, he pulled the now shivering girl to her feet.

"It wasn't necessary to douse us with a snow bath." Wet gloves attempted to rid the snow from her jacket. It was a hopeless cause, one she quickly she gave up. Frowning at the wetness that had penetrated the layers, she dreaded slipping back into the evening gown.

"I won." He shrugged and started to walk in the direction Mokuba had taken off in.

"Is it all about the game?" she asked, afraid that her heart wasn't a factor... only his prowess. She was already putting her heart on the line; would he break it simply because he could?

"Eventually, it stops being about the game," he responded with his back to her. He looked back over his shoulder. "At some point there is the plunder of one's victory." He looked up at the mansion, not wanting her to see the smirk.

"Am I a plunder?" Serenity gasped in an indignant voice.

"You are always a plunder... do you even know what the word means?" He folded his arms across his chest—waiting for her to challenge him.

"I'm a school teacher."

"Some unintelligent people teach... why do you think our youth is so uninformed today?"

"Are you calling me unintelligent?" She wanted to smack him. Now, she wished he would go away—_far away._

"I wouldn't waste my time if I found you unintelligent. Now, would you like to stand here and argue or get inside and be warm?" He noticed that her teeth were starting to chatter a bit.

"You have an odd way of complimenting others." She stood glued to the spot. She might have been cold, but she hadn't determined whether or not she had been insulted.

"I'll let you know when I compliment you." It sounded like a weird promise. "Now, would you like to warm up in the house, or should I try to share body heat and warm you here?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly picked up a fast pace towards the house. He shook his head slowly, a bit disappointed that she didn't take him up on his offer.

"I suppose I will have to offer you more clothing," he scoffed.

"I'd rather wear anything but that gown."

"You look, well... curved in it... that was a compliment," he mused.

She snickered. "Kaiba, you do have a sense of humor. And, here, I thought you were just a pompous wind bag... oh, by the way, that was a compliment as well."

He gave a dry chuckle in response to her stab at insulting him.

About an hour later, they were all dressed and Serenity found herself padding around in a Kaiba Corp. t-shirt and shorts. It was all he had left that would fit her, but borrowing clothes from his employees felt weird.

"Are you ready to go?" Kaiba asked as she walked down the stairs. There he stood, with Mokuba at his side. "We have to get to the airport." He could barely keep a thought in his head; her legs looked so amazing, long, and curved. Somehow, seeing her in his clothing made his mind turn to mush.

Her heart fluttered. He was leaving already? Mokuba smiled and raced out to the awaiting limo. "I call shotgun!"

She approached him, and his scowl frightened her. Was he done? Maybe she no longer interested him.

"I'll miss you," she whispered and looked away.

"You'll miss me? When?" He looked a bit wide-eyed and confused.

"When you're off on this business trip, of course. Will you be back by Christmas?" She wanted to ask if he forgot about Christmas Eve, but held her tongue—not wanting to seem desperate.

"Will I get a good-bye kiss?" he asked as he leaned down in order to read her eyes.

She nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

Slowly, his hand cupped her cheek as he tilted her face up. She sighed and closed her eyes when his lips slid over hers. He knew this was unwarranted since she was coming with him, but he wasn't stupid enough not to take divine advantage. He pressed forward and she parted her lips gently, allowing him the access he desired. She whimpered slightly as he drew her up along the length of his body—his mouth dancing against hers. A warmth spread through her. He created a weakness that made her legs tremble beneath her. This kiss was one that promised something more... something hinted.

She was slowly setting fire to him; the soft whimper, the gentleness of her fingers threading through his hair. This kiss could be worth the slap he was sure to receive when he explained that she was going to Paris with him. It was her idea, after all, but he doubted she believed he would actually go through with it.

His eyes opened slightly when she tugged him a bit closer—kissing him more fiercely. She said she would miss him... was she falling for him? He knew he was already half-way there, possibly more so, and the thought of her following him was delicious. His fingers traced the line of her jaw then slowly snaked into her hair—still damp from the warm shower she had taken. She pressed herself closer to him and found his kiss was suddenly far more demanding. Again and again, over and over, and, still, neither seemed to be satisfied. Finally, they broke apart—both sounding as if they had run a marathon.

"I should go away more often," he whispered. She nuzzled against him and shook her head no.

"I hate that you have to go away now." Her voice was honest and a bit catchy.

"Then don't miss me..." He tilted her chin up with his index finger. A small kiss touched her lips, causing her to sigh gently.

"How could I escape missing you?" She was giving every feeling away; every clue was being presented to him right then.

"Come with me to Paris... then there will be no reason to miss me."

Suddenly, she felt drunk and weak. "Paris?" There was a small pause as she digested the implications. "You've been scheming this all night, Kaiba!" She was suddenly angry, annoyed, and intrigued.

His mouth slid over hers—stifling the protests she was insisting upon. Serenity went from being angry to being compliant, accepting his calming kisses and offering herself up for more. He wanted to take her to Paris. He also was kissing her with a need that was slowly driving her out of her mind. For being a man devoted to his work and always in the company of computers, he sure knew how to kiss a girl senseless...

A million thoughts raced through her mind; Christmas, her brother, her friends, and all the things she needed to do and arrange. She was supposed to go shopping with Tea and Mai, to see Joey at some point—and, yet, all of her time had suddenly been devoted to this man who annoyed and yet enticed her to the point of complete distraction. Did she want to go to Paris and be romanced by Seto Kaiba? Well, it wasn't the logical thing to do, it was impetuous and irresponsible, yet so tempting...

"I only have a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, impractical shoes, and an evening gown... how can I go to Paris?" she mumbled as he feasted on her neck—his warm breath caressing her ear.

"Paris affords many shops and is the perfect place for wardrobe choices. It will all be my treat, since you are my guest, of course." He softly took her earlobe between his teeth, pulling a gasp from her.

It would either be lonely without him there, or a wonderful adventure in Paris, France. "Kaiba? What do they wear in Paris at this time of the year?"

The decision was made. He wrapped a trench coat around her small frame and carried her to the limo before she came to her senses.

"It's impractical for you to carry me everywhere, Kaiba." She giggled. "And I should stop at home to pack a bag..."

"And risk you changing your mind?" He lowered her into the limo and moved in right after her. "Not a chance."

"Do you honestly think that I would miss Paris with you? A quick stop at home and a fast change is all I'm asking... I need shoes." She smiled, and he finally nodded.

**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read the last chapters and thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope my shadow readers enjoyed it as well… I hope you all enjoyed this installment. The next chapter will come along a lot faster than this. No more vacation…sniff… Oh, I am posting the reviews here, but when they disappear it will be because I have transferred them to my profile page. If they aren't here—they are there… **


	18. A Rock and a Hard Place

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters…though I do believe there is a bidding war for Seto on EBAY…let's see how that goes.

Thank you so much Iris! I can't believe you can edit so beautifully and be under all the stresses you are. It is so appreciated, you are so amazing-know that!

**Chapter 18**

_**A Rock and A Hard Place**_

The snow stopped falling as they turned out of the driveway. Serenity could hardly believe the night; it had started off magically and would end in Paris with Seto Kaiba. She sighed as she curled up closer to him in the back of the limo. Thankfully, the chauffer had warmed up the car so it wasn't frigid. Shorts and a t-shirt were hardly appropriate for the weather, and strappy heels were ridiculous to wear in the snow. Looking down at her bare feet, she wondered if she should put her footwear back on. Then again, if she did, Seto might not carry her... and being held by the man was becoming an addiction.

The same streets looked brighter, the trees more magical, and she was falling for the most impractical man on earth. Sighing gently, she shifted—pulling away from Seto and sliding closer to the window. It took him only seconds to miss her warmth, and, with speed, he tugged her back against him—his arm wrapping around her waist. Sitting sideways on the seat, she pulled her knees up and leaned back against him.

"You know this is insane, right?" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked seriously.

"Because it's so close to Christmas. I have a million things to do, and flying off to Paris is not one of them."

"Mokuba is your friend, right?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes as she turned to look up at him. "Your point?"

"You'll be hanging out with your friend. I'm just providing a location change." He shrugged as he watched her turn that idea over in her mind.

"So, why do we need you there?" She giggled.

"Tour guide," he mumbled. "Mokuba hardly knows the best restaurants or where to have the best views in the city. He doesn't know to walk the Champs-Elysees to see the Christmas lights, or to go to the Hotel de Ville skating rink, and he wouldn't know to take you on the giant Ferris wheel at the Place de la Concorde." His French accent made her heart flutter.

She smiled, trying to envision all the lights and sounds. Being in the city of romance with him would be amazing.

"What about the Eiffel Tower?" She closed her eyes.

"Where do you think I'm taking you to eat? We'll be dining in the Jules Verne restaurant. I know the chef personally."

"Is there anyone you don't know or have pull with? Seriously..." She cuddled closer to him and smiled.

"I don't know you well enough yet, but I'm remedying that."

The privacy barrier slid down and the chauffer informed them that they were at her apartment. Feeling a little disappointed, Serenity pulled out of his arms. She liked how he spoke of Paris. Even if they simply went to the Eiffel Tower, she would be thrilled.

Who was she kidding? Going anywhere with him would be entertaining and... desired.

"Can I have a cup of hot chocolate while Serenity packs?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm out of hot chocolate, Mokuba. I haven't had much time to go shopping, thanks to someone keeping me a bit occupied." Serenity giggled.

"Take my brother somewhere to get a hot chocolate," Kaiba explained to the driver before exiting the limo. Quickly, he pulled her up into his arms and made his way to her door. "You should talk to building maintenance and have them do a better job shoveling. I feel like I have to jump these hurdles every time I carry you in."

"Well, you wouldn't have to carry me if you would warn me of impending soakings, and restaurants that have people taking their shoes off." She countered as her fingers slipped into his hair.

"I could drop you in a snow bank if you don't start showing more gratitude," he growled. A slight release and quick catch made her gasp and cling tighter to him—pressing herself against him in order to save herself from yet another dousing in cold, wet snow.

"See," he chuckled. "Gratitude."

"You're horrible, Kaiba," she chastised as she slipped her key in the door.

As soon as her feet hit the ground she padded off towards her bedroom. She needed to pack and change. The blinking of her answering machine caught her attention, and she pressed play. There were three messages from Duke, two from Tristan, one each from Tea and Mai, and several from Joey. The only one that she really caught was the last one—the one where he sounded very concerned.

"_Where the heck are you, Serenity? I've called you for the last three days, and you haven't picked up or called me back. Are you mad at me, or have Duke or Tristan kidnapped you? I swear, they have both told me they haven't seen you, and that you've been ignoring them too, but I think they're lying. It's late, but I bet you're home... you better be... where else would you go? I'm coming over..."_

Her heart caught in her throat when the time of the call was announced. The clock on the wall confirmed her fears: he would be there any minute. Panic overwhelmed her as her eyes fell on Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway of her bedroom. A stain of pink tinged her cheeks. Why did it matter if he saw her bedroom? She had seen his. Then again, a girl's room was her sanctuary.

"So, the Chihuahua is coming? Oh, goody... we can have a reunion before we run off to Paris." He walked into the room even as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Scanning the room, she noticed a pile of clean, folded clothes she hadn't put away yet. There, on top, were undergarments. She quickly crossed the room and picked the pile up—hugging it to her chest. Biting her lower lip, she tried to think of where to hide them.

"So, you do wear pink," he mused as he sat on her bed. He bounced on it slightly, as if testing it.

"Mortified" was too weak a word. She wordlessly opened her drawer and stuffed the articles in it. He chuckled as he watched her struggle. She wanted to hit him so badly. Thank God her bed was made... how awful would it have been if it wasn't? Lying back, propped up on his elbows, he watched her pace the room.

"You have to leave. Joey is coming, and if he finds you here..." She shook her head. "He can't find you here. He'd go ballistic! You have to get out... now."

"You forgot one small fact: Mokuba and the driver went out to get hot chocolate. I have no car, and, if you think I'm going to walk through snow and ice to some convenience store, you need your pretty head examined." He grabbed a pillow and propped his head up with it.

"Then, what do you suggest I do? My brother can't find you here!" She started biting on her nail and Kaiba gained his feet, slowly approaching her and grabbing her shoulders.

"I'll call my limo and they'll come back and get me. But, I hope you realize that soon you will have to explain to him that we are a couple." He kissed her lips quickly.

She smiled, nodded, and then turned towards the window. Headlights shone in the room. Looking through the blinds, she realized that Joey had arrived.

"Tell them not to come back! He's here... if he sees the limo..."

Kaiba quickly told the driver to take Mokuba home and wait there for further instructions.

"What do you suggest we do? Tell him?" Kaiba asked with a small chuckle.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Give him a stroke right before Christmas. Get under the bed... no, wait... the closet..." She shoved him towards the closet and he reluctantly obeyed her wishes.

"Are you sure there isn't anything in here I shouldn't see?" His evil smile made her frown.

"Just shut up and be quiet. I'll get rid of him as soon as I can."

"You forgot something." He smiled. Impetuously, she leaned forward and caught his mouth with hers.

"Too short for my taste... but not exactly what I had in mind..."

"Kaiba! I have no time for a make-out session..."

"Your shirt. Or, should I say, _my_ shirt?" His eyes sparkled when she looked down and realized that she was wearing _his_ t-shirt with the 'KC' logo on it...

"Damn it!" she let slip, and then placed her fingers over her mouth—turning red again.

"You better change quickly," he challenged.

She slammed the closet door shut and tried to think of where her pj's were. Under her pillow! She scampered on her bed—pulling the blankets down, and making a mess in an attempt to make it seem as if she had been sleeping. She slipped out of her t-shirt and yanked on her nightgown and robe as the doorbell rang. This was really insane, she knew it, but the deranged game had to be played out. If Joey found out that Seto was lurking in her bedroom closet... She didn't even want to go there.

"He'll find out sooner or later, Serenity," Kaiba challenged once more from within the closet. The door opened slightly as he poked his head out. "I don't intend on staying in here all night..."

"Please, Kaiba," she whispered—fear evident in her eyes. This looked so bad... so guilty... and she knew it. How would Joey feel if he caught Kaiba in her bedroom closet? World War III would erupt.

Racing out of the room, she paused as her hand slid onto the knob. Taking a deep breath, then releasing it, she pulled it open.

Joey was standing there with an 'I'm not happy' expression on his face. Serenity mumbled hello as he walked in.

"Where have you been the last few days?" he asked as he walked past her and down the hall towards the living room. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

His eyes wandered around the room, noting so many things that he had never seen before. "Did you hit the lottery since the last time we spoke, or did you get a major raise?" As he kept looking and finding new things, his frown deepened. He turned towards her and placed his hands on his hips. "Spill it, Serenity—what has been going on?"

She stammered and stuttered a bit, and then casually explained how she had been going to craft sales with several of her teacher friends. Lame, very lame, so completely lame... that it seemed to work. Someone was smiling on her at that moment.

"Where have you been? You never answer phone messages, which isn't like you, and you never seem to be home. I know all of your friends and none of them have seen you at all. Are you okay?" He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders—ever the concerned brother. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Shaking her head no, she smiled brilliantly. Yeah, she was in trouble—she was falling for the wrong guy, but she had it sufficiently handled. He was waiting in her bedroom even then.

"I've just been busy decorating." She swept her hand out in an effort to show the fruits of her labor. "I also went shopping for Christmas, and I have a ton of paperwork from my job. I'm so sorry I've been so neglectful. You know it isn't like me at all."

Joey was looking around the apartment with suspicious eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Serenity? I know you, and this disappearing act isn't like you at all. Are Tristan and Duke annoying you?" She watched as his hands balled into fists and the small vein in his temple pulsed. "They keep saying you've been ignoring them too, but I suppose they could be lying..."

Shaking her head no, she pulled him over to the couch. "Honestly, I've just been too busy for my own good." She thought of magical Paris with Seto, and how desperately she wanted to be nestled on that plane with him, racing off to that amazing city. It was all beginning to seem highly unlikely to happen...

"I thought I would get to see you a little during your break, but I've seen you less and less since you moved out. I knew this would happen." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Joey... having my own place has been a bit daunting, and Christmas is always busy. You know I would love to spend time with you and everyone, but life has been a bit insane." She shifted her weight and tried to imagine what Kaiba was doing alone in her bedroom. So much for privacy. "I promise to start returning calls, and I will make time for you..." _After I return from Paris with Seto Kaiba..._

He sat down on the couch with a large sigh. "Glad to hear it. You can start by going to lunch with all of us tomorrow! We have Christmas plans to work out, and then you have that stupid contest thing going. I mean, really... I thought you were smarter than to offer yourself up in a bet!" He laughed out loud. "Then again, I know you. Is this your way of getting rid of both of them?"

Itching to tell him about the third contestant, but knowing better, she explained that all the attention they showered on her was too much. She honestly wanted a boyfriend, but not one who haunted her constantly. Choosing her words wisely was key, because a certain contestant was listening.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess." He shrugged. "I know I would be lost without Mai, so if one of them is the right guy for you... I won't be an ass on Christmas Eve." She laughed out loud after that comment.

"You will _so_ be an ass. Whenever I even look at a guy, you want to kill him. You're way too protective, and a bit insane when it comes to me. Honestly, Joey, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I think it will be fun to decide who I want as my boyfriend." She plopped down beside him on the couch.

"As long as you make a good choice, I'll be fine with it." He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You'd force me into a convent if you could..." Her laughter grew.

"Could I?" he asked seriously as another bout of laughter tore through her.

"I want to be in love, Joey... not living a life swearing off of men forever. Don't you want a niece or nephew someday?" She was catching her breath as she snickered.

"Not if you have to, um, well, you know... I really don't want to think about this." He was blushing as he stood up.

"How about this: I won't talk to you about your sex life if you don't pry into mine."

Joey stared at her, unblinking. "Is there something I should know?" he asked just before he heard a thud in her bedroom.

"Stay here," he growled as he walked towards the hall.

"Wait, Joey!" she cried out, grabbing his arm. She couldn't let him go in there; she couldn't let him find Seto. Heaven help her! "I'm sure it was nothing."

He turned to look at her—his eyes looked suspicious and angry. Normally warm brown eyes turned cold and narrowed on her. "What if someone's breaking in? You think I'll leave without making sure you're safe? Stay here and get ready to call 911."

Instead, she followed him to her door. "I can't let you go in there alone, Joey!" She yelled at him.

"Shhhh!" Joey turned to her. "I don't want any intruders to know I'm gonna burst in..." he whispered.

"Oh!" She said in a very loud, exaggerated whisper. "Are you going to burst into my room to try and find an intruder?"

He looked at her strangely. "Been getting into some eggnog lately?"

"I just want to make sure I understand the plan!" she said louder. "You are going to go into my room and see if someone is in there?" Could Seto hear her? She sure as hell hoped so.

"Geez, Serenity... are you trying to wake the dead?" Joey whispered and gave his sister a small snarl.

The door was pushed open and the room was searched with his eyes. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Joey walked towards the window, while Serenity walked to the closet. Was Seto still inside? Opening the door would be insanity.

"The windows are locked and nothing is broken. You didn't leave your windows open, did you?" Joey asked seriously.

"It's winter time—of course not. They've been locked ever since I moved in. I hardly want to flood the apartment with frigid air and then pay to have to heat it back up again." Serenity realized that, if the windows were locked, Seto was still in the room... he had to be.

She plopped down on the bed and heard an 'oomph.' She began coughing erratically to cover Seto's small outcry. He was under the bed!

"You okay, Serenity?" Joey turned and looked at her with concern.

"Swallowed wrong..." She gave a few more small coughs to cover another lie, and then calmed down. Joey approached the closet.

"I just want to make sure..."

She felt fingers stroke her foot, and she let out a small gasp.

Once again, Joey jumped and spun to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Cramp!" She cried out and fell to her knees on the floor. Joey raced to assist her. "NO!" She cried out and snapped up—smacking Joey in the chin as he bent and she tried to straighten.

"Why the hell are you so damn jumpy?" Joey asked.

"It's late and you did wake me, Joey... I'm not really awake."

Frowning, he approached the closet and pulled the door open. "It's clear; no one in there. Maybe I should check under the bed..."

Serenity quickly bent and pulled up the dust ruffle of her bed. He was right there, smirking at her. She shook her head and Kaiba winked. "Nothing under here but some big dust bunnies. I should grab the vacuum and be rid of them once and for all." She dropped the ruffle and stood. "No need for my brother to see what a bad housekeeper I am..." She noticed the shirt and shorts on the floor and quickly kicked them under the bed. "I really need to, um, get back to sleep. Especially if you want me to have lunch with you guys tomorrow."

Joey frowned. "You'll definitely be there? We're meeting at the diner at one o'clock... If you don't show, so help me... I will kidnap you from your stuff and shopping and keep you at my place until Christmas, Serenity..." It was a warning, and she knew it.

"I'm not a child, Joey. I'll be there, I promise. I'll see you out." Serenity took Joey's wrist and led him to the door. "I promise to be better about calling and all. It's just been a bit crazy lately."

Kissing her forehead gently, Joey said his good-night and left. Serenity watched him trudge through the snow to his car. Shivering, she pulled her robe tighter around her neck and closed the door after offering her brother one last wave.

It had been a very interesting night with many turns and twists. Serenity slid the locks in place and made her way back to her room. Seto was sitting on her bed. He didn't look very pleased.

"I guess you have to count me out for the Paris trip..." Her voice didn't hide the sadness at her admission. Honestly, with the way he described France, she was more than eager to go. "Are you going to go without me?" The thought assaulted her just as the words left her lips. Paris was the city of romance... what if a pretty French girl came upon him and he fell in love with someone other than herself? Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, she lightly bit it.

Kaiba stood and walked over to her—softly stroking his fingers down her jaw-line. Seeing her cheeks so pink and flustered, her nervous habit of lip biting, and the imploring look in her eyes made him restrain from teasing her.

"I should go without you, but what fun would the Eiffel Tower be without having you to torment?" His words were raspy. Joey's idea of kidnapping did surface in his mind. It would be quite easy to steal this beautiful wisp of a girl away to Paris—keeping her there until way after the holiday had passed. Sharing her was a bother, one that he hated.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, gently tilting her head.

"I would prefer you in my own plans, but I understand family obligations—even though he is a mutt."

"He's my brother, Kaiba." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "He always took care of me and he loves me. He treats me like you treat Mokuba. Surely, he can't be that bad in your eyes—not when he takes his family responsibilities so seriously."

"Hmmm." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "He's still a third-rate duelist."

Sighing, Serenity tugged Kaiba's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Hopefully... eventually... the two of you will accept one another." She pulled him down onto the couch beside her. "I mean, if you want to continue seeing me..." Trailing off, she blushed deeply at her own words. What if he really didn't want to continue? Was it all a game? No, she didn't think so. He wouldn't allow Mokuba to be involved if it was all a scheme.

"You need to make that choice. I chose to pursue you when I entered this stupid contest. I would rather you simply call it off and run off with me, actually." Kaiba shrugged as he pulled her onto his lap.

"You know I can't do that." A soft gasp escaped her lips as his mouth moved closer to her ear and neck. His warm breath tickled her skin. "It would hurt... um..."

He chuckled. "Devlin?" he offered.

"Um, yeah..." she mumbled as her fingers slid into his hair. "Oh, and Tristan."

He nodded. "You wouldn't want to have two guys mad at you."

She mumbled something unintelligible. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"It wouldn't be lady-like, and you must think of your manners." Kaiba's teeth scraped along the chord of her neck. "We must consider etiquette above all else."

She nodded as one of his hands started stroking the small of her back. The other was tangling in her hair. The boy knew how to drive her slowly out of her mind. Kaiba continued kissing her neck and throat, and then he whispered sweet things against her ear.

"When will you shut up and kiss me?" she finally growled as she turned on his lap to face him.

"I thought I was kissing you," he answered slyly, shrugging.

"Kaiba..." It was a whine—a demand she couldn't make.

"Seto," he whispered, a breath away from her lips. Her eyes widened. She still didn't call him by his first name. It would be a big step. No one called him 'Seto' except Mokuba.

"Please." She smiled and closed her eyes. When she felt herself being lifted, she panicked a moment—thinking he was carrying her towards her bedroom. Instead, he simply deposited her on the couch. "Kaiba?" Now she was confused. He was walking towards the door.

"You've decided not to call me by my name, and I've decided not to kiss you until you do." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"You're impossible," she seethed as she chased after him. "You know I have my reasons."

Tilting her chin up he whispered, "And I have mine."

Licking her lips, she pressed herself against him. "Not even a goodnight kiss?"

"Choose a spot other than your lips, and I will." It was a lustful comment, and she didn't appreciate it.

A horn honked. "Kaiba?"

"My limo is here, and I must be on my way. Unless you wanted me to spend the night, that is. I've already been under your bed..." He let the question hang. He was tempting her, but he knew she would never allow it, and neither would he. This wasn't something he wanted to rush—not with her.

"Go home," she muttered and turned from him. "I won't even miss you, and I certainly don't need to be kissed goodnight by you."

Grabbing her upper arm, he tugged her against his body. She whimpered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Her eyes fluttered open; she had expected him to give in. "Fine! I can call Tristan or... um..."

"Devlin?" he offered again.

"Yes. One of them will kiss me—no doubt."

Her bottom received a playful tap. "I'll annihilate anyone who touches you," he growled.

Her eyes widened as she pulled back. A wink from him assured her that it was a jest.

"Good night, Serenity. I'll see you tomorrow."

She tried to explain she couldn't see him tomorrow, but knew that would be fruitless. Kaiba did exactly what Kaiba wanted to do. She giggled as she locked the door and headed to bed.

**

* * *

A/N: I soooo know this is not what was expected, but I figured it was about time I had whole group interaction. Duke and Tristan need to show their faces and so does Joey. Next chapter should be very interesting. I won't say a word—because it is worked out in my head and I refuse to spoil it for you all. I have let the fluff run with me, so next chapter I will give you a time table of how many days til Christmas. Heck…it should be soon. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

Please review…I would appreciate it greatly!

**Responses to your reviews are posted on my profile page, replacing those for chapter 16. I did answer everyone… just go to my profile page and view them there…**

**

* * *

**


	19. Appearances are Deceiving

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh…sue me if you'd like…all of nothing is still nothing…

This chapter was not beta read. It took so long to write it I just wanted to put it out. I didn't want to put undo pressure on my awesome beta, Iris Omega, who is swamped with school, work and a myriad of other tasks. If there is anything horrendously wrong please inform me…I would appreciate it. I had a friend read it and she said it seemed good to go.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I rewrote it several times and I think I'm satisfied now, still not sure though. It is two days before Christmas Eve. So, the end is coming and so are the gifts.

**

* * *

Chapter 19 **

**_Appearances are Deceiving_**

It was a very cold and blustery morning. The air temperature dropped to frigid levels, keeping the world a frozen palace and placing a beautiful icy sheen on the mounds of snow. Thankfully the roads were clean and driving conditions were safe—for the most part. Serenity smiled as she looked around Domino taking in all the snow and decorations. It was a winter wonderland, and it was going to be a white Christmas. Everything was right with the world. It would be the perfect morning.

The restaurant was no more crowded or empty than it normally was. She pulled into the parking lot and looked for a spot. Yugi and Joey's cars were already there. Scanning the lot she didn't see Tristan or Duke's vehicles. Maybe they weren't coming. That was a blessing and a curse. It would have made it easy for her to call this a pseudo-date, but she really had her heart set on someone else entirely. Then again, if she laughed at Kaiba's gift would she be beholden to him?

Her head was beginning to ache from all the implications she had imposed on herself. Resting her head on the steering wheel she let out a sigh, and then a scream as the door opened. Blinking, and trying to calm her racing heart, she watched as Seto Kaiba kneeled down to get a better look at her.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, with all the gentleness of a moose.

Serenity released a deep sigh of relief; he had scared the heart out of her. It could have been a thief or murderer who opened her door—instead it was Seto Kaiba. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, SETO KAIBA?

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked. "Are you crazy? Anyone could see us! You can't be here! Kaiba this is insane, what are you thinking?" She couldn't distinguish the urges she had. One wanted to kill him and the other longed to grab him. Maybe the murderer would have been better.

"I'm here for breakfast." He stated it simply with a slight shrug.

It took her a few moments to connect the dots.

"You can't eat here! You know darn well I'm supposed to meet with everyone at this precise place! Please just go, don't start trouble…please." She was nearly desperate as she scanned the lot for signs of Duke or Tristan. She had no time left for arguing with this man.

"I like this establishment for breakfast, now before you waste anymore time maybe you should kiss me and then go meet your little squad." He smirked.

"Kiss you?" She seethed, "I would so much rather kick you at the moment. Besides, you said no kissing until I call you by your name… The name I wish to call you at the moment would hardly appeal to your ego…" Her teeth were now clenched. How could he do this to her?

Beautiful ocean blue eyes regarded her with such mischief. She was adorable when she was flustered—and she was flustered. Maybe angry was a better term? He just couldn't stop thinking of her at the restaurant with the two runts near. Maybe he was being anal, heaven knew he had the ability to behave that way, but he needed to keep her to himself.

She grabbed her purse, "Go home Kaiba or go the office." She turned and noticed he was still crouched down next to her and still staring. Why did her heart ache in her chest whenever she looked at him? It really wasn't fair of her emotions to do this to her. It was a slow torture. She bit her lower lip.

"This will be so much more fun," he tilted her chin up. "Besides, I need you to help me buy Mokuba a Christmas gift when we leave here." He would use his trump card—his brother. Serenity could never resist that.

Frowning, she considered his wants. "You can buy Mokuba anything he wants, you know his tastes in games and toys more than I ever could. Just shop from your laptop—I'm sure you're good at that. Now go Kaiba. It might be fun for you, but it will be hell for me. I don't want to have to sit there and listen to you berate my brother and make fun of my friends."

"What if I promised to be on my best behavior?" Seto Kaiba was a businessman and loved making bargains. He would trap her and, ultimately, get exactly what he wanted. "I sit there, insulting no one and then you belong to me for the rest of the day." He averted his eyes; afraid she would see the gleam in them. She had to accept the offer.

"How about you go away—before you get me in trouble with Joey and all my friends, and I allow you to attend the Christmas Eve party I want to have at my apartment?" She tilted her nose up. Clearly, she was annoyed. He didn't budge from his kneeling position, which was blocking her exit from the car. Obviously, that was not going to be the last word.

"Here is the counter offer," he began to explain in his most business-like voice. "I attend breakfast in the same restaurant as you. I will walk in after you—making sure no one gets the idea we arrived together. Then, you will have a leisurely breakfast with your companions, while I read my paper. I personally think I'll have a more intelligent encounter, but that's just me. Afterwards, we leave separately and meet up in the parking lot at the mall and you help me shop for Mokuba." He basically gift wrapped his idea and placed it in her lap. He could hardly understand the frown.

Slowly she shook her head. He had such audacity. "Do you have any idea what the mall is going to be like two days before Christmas Eve?" Looking at him she found it hard to breathe, he was so amazing to take in. "I have gifts to wrap and cookies to bake and so much to do…"

"I'll bring over what we get for Mokuba and we'll wrap gifts together." He reached out and stroked two fingers down her cheek, pulling a sigh from her lips.

She smiled deviously, "if I say yes, I attach a condition."

"Very well," he had her and she would be all his in a matter of an hour or two. Nothing she said could deter him.

"If you argue, even once, with my brother—or if you say anything hurtful to any of my friends the deal is off. We go our separate ways today and you're shopping on your own." She was as safe as a kitten. There was no way the boy could resist making a derogatory statement or snapping at someone. There would be too many people he looked down on with her.

"You drive a hard bargain," he smirked, "but you just made yourself a date."

"We'll see," she smiled.

"I attach a condition of my own…" he leaned in closer, his scent started to obscure her train of thought. "If I succeed in your challenge—you start calling me by my name."

Serenity giggled softly, "I accept your challenge. However it seems moot because I do call you by your name—I just choose to call you by your last name." She tapped his nose with her gloved fingertip. "Next time you attach a condition be more specific."

The CEO, who normally was as cold as the ice around them, would have obliterated any other person on the spot. However, he seemed to enjoy her teasing. Slowly he shook his head, Serenity watched as the sunlight danced along his silken hair strands.

She had expected a kiss from him, but was disappointed.

Kaiba stood, and she stepped out of the car. Smiling, she walked around him—heading towards the door.

Holding her breath, she entered the small diner. Hopefully, he would stay back for a minute or two and she would be nicely settled before she had to confront him. Turmoil was the word she could use for her insides. The logical part of her brain wanted him to be awful and insulting—so she could win. Though her heart silently prayed he would be amazing—so she could be with him for the rest of the day.

"Serenity!" Joey called out, stood, and motioned her over to the table they were at.

Smiling, she gave a sweet wave and rushed over to them. Hugs were shared, as well as hellos and '_where have you beens'_. After a few moments Serenity sat next to Mai, who was next to Joey. Her back was to the wall and facing the door, which she found herself staring at intently. Would they see it on her face? When Seto Kaiba walked through the door and her eyes became glued to him, would they see it and understand her dilemma?

"Earth to Serenity…" Tea smiled as she waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "You are a million miles away," the brunette continued, as Serenity blinked and gave her friend some attention.

"I'm sorry Tea, I just…" her thought was never finished. There he was, in the doorway, looking intimidating and so amazing. Heaven help her, because the desire to launch into his arms was almost overwhelming. He turned to the hostess and the cute blonde smiled, blushed and coughed softly. Kaiba hardly paid her any attention, but the girl was devouring him in her mind—Serenity just knew it. Damn him for doing all of these horrible, delicious, things to her. Could she possibly be jealous? Did he notice this other girl? Was he looking at her, even in the slightest? Serenity was torn between smacking her and gouging her eyes out.

The horrible little blonde wench grabbed a menu and walked Kaiba over to a table not far from theirs. This was further proof—Serenity wanted him with no one , but herself. Was this how he felt about Duke and Tristan? A thrill raced through her, for some reason him being jealous of her attention incited a riot in her. Falling for this man was a definite journey.

"Hey! Moneybags!" Joey called out, and received a deadly glare from his nemesis.

Serenity anxiously awaited the dog comment…possibly: _I didn't realize that canines were welcomed here. _Or:_ Isn't it a health code violation to let non-service dogs in a restaurant?_ Funny, Kaiba merely turned his attentions to his menu.

"What's a matter? Are you too good to say hello?" Joey continued, despite Kaiba's immediate refusal to engage.

"Joey," Yugi chastised. "It is Christmas time and Kaiba is all alone…you should show him what it means to have the spirit of Christmas."

Joey looked down at his friend and smiled. "What do you want me to do? Invite him to have breakfast with us?"

"Why not?" Mai quipped, "he never accepts invitations and it would prove that you're better than him…extending yourself speaks volumes about a person's character."

Yugi nodded in agreement, a smile plastered on his face.

"Fine," Joey snickered. "I'll ask, but I want something extra under the tree for all the insults I'll be forced to endure." He turned to Mai. "I think things from you will be the most liked."

Mai dismissed him with the wave of her hand. "You'll appreciate what I give you, I guarantee it."

Joey moved away from the table. Serenity's mouth went dry, as her brother approached Seto Kaiba.

"Hey Moneybags," Joey started, as he neared the table where Kaiba sat alone. "Being it is _that_ time of the year. Maybe you want to put our arguments aside and join us for breakfast?" He stood there anticipating the harsh retort, the mean comebacks and the annoyingly bored drawl with which Kaiba usually delivered insults.

Kaiba sat there for a moment, wondering how he could possibly hold his tongue. His mind wandered to the Mutt's sister—just a few feet away from him. If he had any chance of enjoying her, he needed to play it very conservative. Then again, sitting at a table with them could be complete genius. He could occupy the spot next to her—blocking the competition (he loosely considered it competition), and take some advantage of her predicament.

Kaiba stood, without saying a word. "Accepted," he announced as he strode over to the table. Serenity's eyes widened as she watched him take the chair next to her. It actually made sense. He would never dream of sitting next to Tea, he and the 'cheerleader' never got along, and sitting alone at the end of the table seemed more than rude. His thigh immediately pressed against Serenity's—alerting her of his presence. Giving him a casual glance, she smiled at him and then turned back to the conversation at hand.

Yugi was thrilled that Kaiba had finally accepted an invitation. Maybe the holiday season was getting to the billionaire loner after all. Joey was thrilled for alternative reasons—Kaiba, though the biggest annoyance in his life, was sitting in the seat Tristan and Duke would have fought over. His little sister wouldn't have to endure any unnecessary attention by his overzealous friends. Kaiba actually was being useful, for once.

Serenity shifted a few times in her chair, but no matter how far she moved from him—he would find a way to make sure they were in contact. At one point, Serenity bumped into Mai, who gave her a sharp look.

"You're being very rude Serenity, he's never joined in anything and when he does you treat him like he has the plague?" Mai whispered into Serenity's ear. The flush that lit her cheeks was awful. She looked back over at Kaiba, who continued to study his menu—innocently. He was being unbearable—and very quiet. Was that his game? To avoid confrontation he would be stoic and silent?

Yugi and Joey were discussing something about the game shop, while Tea and Mai argued over clothing choices. Serenity really fit in neither conversation. It was the same old thing—she was becoming invisible. Funny, when she was alone with Seto Kaiba they were never quiet. He treated her conversations with respect and she never felt like this—insignificant. She threw Kaiba a cautious glance and he gave her a well-played wink. He knew he couldn't act on what he wanted to do. If he struck up a conversation with her, everyone would know. Unfortunately, she wasn't ready for that yet—he understood that even though he didn't agree. He could hardly believe his own wants. Yes, he wanted a girlfriend—he wanted Serenity.

He watched in silence as the girl, who haunted his waking and sleeping realms, was ignored, spoken over, and dismissed. For a brother who claimed to love her so much and friends who, outwardly, claimed loyalty—she wasn't being treated nicely. To the outside observer, they treated her like a child. Quipping how she couldn't understand, or how she didn't have to worry about 'real' life. Yes, he did want to insult this group of idiots—but for once it would have been in defense of one of their own. Everyone was being given respect but her. She was the little sister in their eyes. Slowly, he slid his hand under the table and took her hand, which was in her lap, and squeezed it. Surprisingly she squeezed back. The contact broke when the door open and in walked Duke and Tristan. Kaiba frowned and Serenity sighed heavily. Unfortunately, these were the only two who did consider her all grown up…

Everyone rose from the table, except Kaiba, who just surveyed the greetings among the friends. He cringed inwardly as Tristan hugged Serenity and kissed her forehead, it was a tender thing—one he longed to wipe away with his napkin. Duke wasn't as gentle, grabbing the petite, auburn beauty into a fierce hug and possessively kissing her mouth. Kaiba clenched at the tablecloth, nearly yanking it off the table. Serenity's eyes were wide as saucers as she pressed her hands against Duke's shoulders. Finally he relented as Mai, Tea and Yugi fought back Tristan and Joey.

"That was a cheap grab!" Tristan growled.

"So help me if you try it again I'll hurt you!" Joey fought against Yugi's stranglehold.

Duke simply shrugged and grabbed Serenity's hand, kissing the palm lightly, and used it to pull her towards the table.

"Actually," Serenity refused the chair he pulled out. "I was sitting between Mai and Kaiba." She gently motioned to her original seat.

Both Duke and Tristan blinked and looked a bit confused. Their eyes settled on the familiar figure, but neither knew what to make of the unfolding situation.

"Yeah," Joey smirked. "Moneybags decided to join us for breakfast. He's sitting next to my sister—you two can fight over who sits next to him." He chuckled as he held out Mai's chair. She sat gracefully and smiled at Joey.

Serenity knew Kaiba would have done the same thing for her, if she simply explained their relationship. It felt so much safer to be next to him, as opposed to being in the water with the circling shark. Tristan was a gentleman; Duke was another story.

"C'mon…" Duke growled at Kaiba. "Just swap seats with me…what do you care?"

Kaiba glared at him, not even offering a come back.

Serenity settled in nicely next to him. Softly she shifted so she could rub her leg against his. Glancing at him, she noticed the small look her offered her. She wanted to whisper a '_thanks'_ to him, but knew it would look odd. Everyone ordered and conversations continued. The only one not speaking was Seto Kaiba; he figured the easiest way to avoid saying something insulting was to say nothing at all.

Serenity had her own problems as questions were tossed to her from everyone about her recent where abouts. She tried to explain it away as shopping, work and Christmas details. No one was buying the excuses, and no one noticed the glint in a dragon's eyes as he listened to her stutter and mumble and provide excuse after excuse. It would be so much easier if she simply explained the situation. He was ready for the fall-out, but apparently she wasn't. Would she be on Christmas Eve he wondered.

"So, Kaiba," Yugi started. "How is Mokuba doing?" It was obvious Yugi really was excited that the invitation to breakfast had been accepted by Kaiba.

"Mokuba is staying with a friend for the night. He's enjoying his break from school." His urge to growl and challenge the one obstacle in the dueling realm was quashed when Serenity offered a small cough. It seemed as if she was prepared for him to lose this battle.

"Is he enjoying school?" Yugi asked—knowing Kaiba would talk about Mokuba. It was safe ground to explore. Besides, he didn't want Kaiba to be invited to this small gathering and then be ignored.

"Aside from one teacher, he enjoys school."

Serenity looked up at Kaiba. It was the first time she actually, specifically met his eyes during the meal. She felt a longing well inside her and a shudder race through her body. It was hard to believe he could ignite her senses with a look. She had to say something or else she was afraid someone would figure out the attraction. The look the two were sharing could melt the snow…

"Mokuba goes to my school. What's the problem? Maybe I can help?" She asked, feigning a shy assistance.

"It seems a teacher at the school isn't paying enough attention to him. He struggles to be in her good graces, and yet she tries to find excuses to deny him the extra help he needs." Kaiba lifted his glass and took a long swallow. Serenity licked her lips at the action. Yugi watched the two interact as Tea, Mai and Joey argued about Mai's spending and Duke and Tristan debated some unrelated topic.

"Does Mokuba need extra help?" Yugi asked, honestly.

"He's struggling in a few areas and this teacher could help him easily." Kaiba explained, "However she is more interested in playing games than taking a real initiative."

Serenity could hardly hide her smile. She knew what he was doing.

"Some of the best teaching techniques involve game playing. If you make learning fun a student tends to crave more—a teacher likes her students to be interested."

"Mokuba is very interested, in fact he's enthralled. The teacher just seems to be unwilling to advance him to the next level." Blue eyes locked with honey colored ones.

"Advancement requires time and effort." She explained.

"He is willing to put in the time and effort, he even told her that. I think she's afraid because Mokuba is quite…hungry…for knowledge." Blue eyes widened as he spoke the word _hungry_. She knew that look—her tummy preformed a flip-flop.

"Teachers appreciate hungry students…" Serenity ran her foot up along Kaiba's leg. It was amusing how they were twisting words and meanings. If anyone suspected, no one was letting on.

"How do you think I should handle this particular teacher?" Kaiba asked her, the urge to touch her was making his fingertips itch.

"Be patient. I'm sure she realizes Mokuba's plight and I bet she's simply dealing with the preliminaries. If Mokuba earns the advancement—I bet she'll be thrilled to encourage him." Serenity moved closer to him, without even realizing it. Yugi's eyes widened. They were flirting! Right here, in front of everyone! No one was noticing, but they were…no one but him.

"I hope Mokuba works out the problem," Yugi smiled and blushed a bit. He sat there and wondered how and when and where. How did they come together, they sure as heck hadn't bonded over the breakfast. When did they meet? Surely they hadn't been seeing one another since Battle City. Then there was the where… Where had Serenity been? His bets were on sharing space with his rival. How fun! Seto Kaiba, a man seemingly obsessed with Kaiba Corp. and dueling was now smitten with a girl. He almost blurted out his happiness when he realized a dangerous reality. Serenity was Joey's sister. Joey hated that his friends fought over her, how would he feel when his archenemy claimed her?

Yugi's eyes widened as the two continued their banter, disguising it as Mokuba talk. Would she be the one who humanized Seto Kaiba? Looking back over the course of the breakfast he realized that Kaiba hadn't said one bad thing. A few glances had been scathing, but there were no hurled insults—implied or spoken.

Kaiba was almost completely at ease with the girl, who had seemed so young at the start of the meal. Now she seemed confident, self-assured and…happy. It made sense. Kaiba's strongest points involved his attitude, his ego and his self-assurance. Serenity lacked in those areas. However, her gentleness, sincerity and softness were just what he lacked. Yugi smiled, he would have to pay her a visit. He needed to know if this was something tangible. He had a feeling it was.

"I have to excuse myself," Kaiba spoke only to her now. Serenity felt her heart lurch in her chest. She couldn't imagine this table without him. Duke would move over to paw her, and Tristan would be his normal sweet self—awarding her with his unending adoration. "I have some shopping to do at the mall." She felt his hand squeeze her upper thigh. It was a slight gesture. He could hardly say or do anything at the moment that was noticeable.

"I have an appointment I have to get to," she mumbled, not able to take her eyes off his mouth.

"You're leaving so soon?" Yugi quipped, knowing they had every intention of meeting up somewhere outside of here.

"Breakfast is over Yugi," he shot back, a little gruffly, but not insultingly.

Yugi smiled brightly, "I'm glad you joined us Kaiba…it was…enlightening…"

Kaiba grunted. "Mokuba is having a Christmas Eve party at the Kaiba mansion. I'm sure he would want you all there. Seven sharp." He walked over to the counter without another word being spoken. He glanced back over and captured Serenity's eyes with his. Unspoken words of a promise lingered.

She would gladly meet with him, he had passed yet another test. Hell, could he be the man for her? She looked over at Yugi and noticed his big smile. She couldn't contain her own. Slowly, Kaiba exited the small restaurant and made his way through the parking lot towards his limo. Her heart skipped beats…he wouldn't forget that they were meeting—would he?

She jumped up at the same moment as Duke slid over into Kaiba's vacated seat.

"I have an appointment!" Serenity shouted a little loud. Everyone looked up at her. Silently, she cursed her nerves.

Joey smiled at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Are you going with us to Kaiba's on Christmas Eve?" Yugi asked her.

She appeared quite flustered. "Yes, if you all go I will too." Her dialogue was rushed as her eyes kept darting back to the window.

"You expect me to go to Moneybag's house for Christmas Eve?" Joey laughed.

"I don't know. He did seem rather subdued this morning. Maybe the holiday is turning him human. It might be fun to see how Mokuba and Kaiba celebrate the holidays." Yugi offered.

Joey frowned; he called for the check—only to be told that Seto Kaiba had covered it all, and left a very impressive tip. "Fine," Joey muttered. "We'll go."

Everyone said his or her good-byes and Serenity managed to escape with just hugs and kisses on her cheeks. She was no longer even in the restaurant in her mind. She was a million miles away in the arms of a man who continued to awe and surprise her.

She rushed into the parking lot and quickly got into her car. The mall was only minutes away.

Kaiba sat in the back of the limo waiting for Serenity to pull into the lot. He was in the area he had helped her out of the puddle. His gamble was that she parked in the same area each time. Hopefully, she was a creature of habit.

As if on cue, he watched her car pull into the spot next to the limo. She tried to contain herself as she exited the vehicle. He opened the door to her and smiled.

"Get in," he ordered as he slid over in the seat. Serenity didn't hesitate. The chauffer closed the door and then sat back behind the wheel.

"Where to Sir?"

Kaiba couldn't tear his eyes off the girl next to him. "Know of any good places to shop for Mokuba?"

"I told you," she smirked, as her eyes remained glued to the window. She refused to meet the intensity of his gaze. "Online…"

"Very well, back to the house." He ordered.

Serenity sat there in silence as the privacy barrier closed. They were no longer in the restaurant where it was safe—they were all alone now. Her heart was racing as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel his eyes on her and slowly his hand moved onto hers, meshing their fingers together.

"I can't believe you were so…" She tried to find a word.

"Amicable? Peaceful?"

She smiled. "You were perfect. But why?" Slowly she turned her head and looked at him. His eyes wandered over her face.

"I want your laughter on Christmas Eve, Serenity…I want to earn my advancement." He was moving in quite close to her now.

"I think I told you that patience was the key to it…" her lashes fluttered against her cheeks.

"I also told you I have no intentions of kissing you until I hear my name…" He growled—a mere whisper away. She could feel it on her lips.

"Please…" She whispered, trying to lean closer.

"Please…who?" He prompted, praying silently that she would relent.

"Please Seto…kiss me…"

His lips claimed her softly, gently, thoroughly. She gave up every secret to him willingly.

Slowly he pulled away and searched her eyes.

"I like how you changed it around on me." She moved closer.

"What did I do?" He nipped at her lower lip.

"Christmas Eve at the mansion?" She kissed his lips gently and then pulled back slowly.

"It's a good idea to stack the playing field in one's favor…" He mumbled as he tugged her onto his lap and began kissing her neck.

"Is that a pearl of wisdom from Seto?" She giggled as he began tickling her.

He smirked. "I have a feeling you'll insist on playing this game to the dire end. Do I, at least, have an edge?"

Serenity shivered as she felt warm kisses trail to her ear. Biting her lower lip she nodded.

"Yes Seto…the edge is all yours…" Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as the two tangled in another heated kiss.

**

* * *

A/N: My longest chapter yet. The responses to your reviews will be here until they appear on my profile page**


	20. Simple Fate

**A/N:** I fully intend to have the Christmas Eve gift giving up on Christmas Eve...if all goes well in this less than perfect world. Between college finals studying, being sick and life in general (Christmas is always busy) I haven't had much time to write... Hopefully that will change soon.

**Chapter 20**

**_Simple Fate_**

Serenity smiled as Kaiba dragged her down the hall by her hand. It felt so strange to be so carefree and normal with a man who most feared, or at least avoided. Part of her wondered where they were going. The other wasn't concerned—as long as she was with him. It seemed impossible to fall this quickly for a man she hardly knew. Yet, so many of her thoughts revolved around him lately. How could something, which started as a joke on her brother and friends, evolve into this?

Tugging her into a room, off the main hall, he waited for her to realize where they were. A small giggle let him know she had figured it out.

"So, is this where all of your brilliant ideas evolve?" She asked as he released her slim wrist. Circling around the antique mahogany furniture, she looked at the books surrounding them on all sides. She didn't know very much about them, but she had an idea that many of the ones he owned were first editions. "Do you read a lot or are these for bragging rights and show purposes?" Her fingers glided over a few spines as he took a seat on the small leather couch facing a roaring fire.

A maid entered the room, causing Serenity to jump. The woman walked in slowly with a silver tray. Setting it down on the coffee table before Kaiba, she poured two cups of steaming liquid into the mugs. A heavenly aroma wafted to her nose and Serenity couldn't suppress a small moan of satisfaction. Hot apple cider and some type of chocolate soufflé in cups awaited her. She watched as the maid used a spoon and cut holes in the center of each cake, and then poured a creamy white liquid in the middle of each.

When her task was complete she smiled at Serenity and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"You're spoiling me Kai…Seto…" She blushed. It would be hard to switch to his given name. It also felt much more intimate, almost as if she had a small sliver of existence in a life not open to just any stranger. "It looks very decadent."

Serenity continued to circle the room, not daring to approach the couch he was seated on. Her hands itched to bury themselves in his hair, and she could still taste him on her lips. The slip into liking him had been easy compared to this—the falling in love part. It would help if she were guaranteed that the future with him would be easy. However, there were so many pitfalls ahead. Living in the moment would probably be her best bet. If she thought too much about tomorrow or the day after, her nerve might wane and falter.

"It's my favorite dessert," he admitted while watching her like a hawk—trying to gauge her feelings. "I figured I could lure you in with something tempting…"

Didn't he know how tempting he was on his own? She shivered. No confection could compare to the dizzying effects of his kiss or touch.

"You have a favorite dessert? You always chastise Mokuba for eating sugary things, I thought you might avoid anything that would make you a hypocrite." Slowly she began making her way towards the back of the couch. It was funny to have him sitting there with her standing above him. It gave her a small sense of power as she contemplated her situation.

"It's a chocolate truffle soufflé served with white amaretto sauce."

"With the hot apple cider being sugary and the dessert being so sweet, wouldn't the tastes compete?" Against her better judgment—she took a few steps closer to him. Curiosity was getting the better of her. Why was he being quiet? It wasn't like him not to banter or steer the conversation. Why was he being introspective?

"Why don't you sit down, try it, and see for yourself?" It seemed to take forever to make the move around the couch and assume the seat next to him. Their thighs brushed and she glanced up at him. He moved in close and picked up one of the cups. Taking the spoon, he scooped up some cake and held it to her lips. Tentatively she opened her mouth and was delighted. It was perfect, sweet and intoxicating, yet oh so rich and smooth. Her eyes closed as she swallowed.

Before a word could be spoken, there was a knock on the door.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed…" Kaiba stood and stormed over to the door. Flinging it open he saw a familiar face, which chilled him to the bone. "Yugi."

"Kaiba," Yugi responded in greeting and skirted around the billionaire. Yugi's face broke into a huge smile as Serenity's eyes widened in shock. She began to shake her head 'no' as she swallowed her taste of the cake.

Springing to her feet, she nearly knocked over her mug of cider. Her mind raced. She was about to say it wasn't what it looked like. However, she knew if she did Kaiba could be hurt. If she kept denying her desire for him would he eventually deny her as well?

Placing a hand over her mouth she tried to chew quickly.

"It's not what it looks like," Kaiba suddenly said, surprising both her and Yugi.

Yugi wore a puzzled expression as he watched Serenity's face pale.

"Seto, it's okay," swallowing the last of the dessert, she smiled at him softly and then turned to Yugi. "Yes, Yugi it's exactly what it looks like." Shrugging, she moved over to her brother's best friend. "We reacquainted at the Christmas party. I guess you can say we've been spending some time together." Looking up into a pair of deep azure eyes, she knew she had made the right choice. Yugi probably couldn't see the smile hiding behind the façade but she could.

"What does this mean for Tristan and Duke?" Yugi asked as a smile tugged at his lips. He knew both boys were insane for her, but neither needed her—they only wanted her. Seto Kaiba had a need for a girl who could lighten him. Serenity was so perfect for the chore (and he was sure it would be a chore), fate must have intervened and brought the polar opposites together.

"I don't want to hurt them." She looked away—back towards the fire. At least Yugi was sensible, what would Joey say when she explained Kaiba to him? "It was never my intention to cause pain to anyone. Unfortunately, I think I made a whole big mess of things." She had a distraught look on her face as a lump rose in her throat.

"Do you want some practical advice?" Yugi smiled at her.

Honey eyes looked at him with hope. Maybe he would have all the answers to all of her questions. How could she navigate her way through this situation and leave as few casualties as possible. Having gone over her dilemma several hundred times, she still had no grand scheme. In fact, truth be told, she was even worse off than ever. A simple nod caused Yugi to go on.

"Don't cancel your contest. Go on with it and see who is taking it all seriously. You wanted to laugh—let them make you laugh." He shrugged. If Seto Kaiba were serious about Serenity, something Yugi was fairly positive of, he would come out on top. If Kaiba was one thing—it was competitive. He also had an edge; Serenity had opened to him unlike Tristan or Duke. The other two constantly complained how she regularly shut them down.

Taking in her slight form, relaxed, barefooted, blushed cheeks, and smiling eyes—she was holding nothing back from Kaiba. Funny how it took someone as cold and aloof as Kaiba to unlock a warm, sweet, caring girl like Serenity—it was like a key slipping into a lock.

"I've never known you to back down from a challenge Kaiba. The stakes seem fairly high this time, but I know you and I have a feeling you already have this all wrapped up." Yugi smiled. "I just hope you both figure out how to tell Joey when the time comes. Somehow I don't think he's going to be thrilled."

"Yugi?" Serenity whispered. When he turned to her she smiled. "He will listen to reason right? …Eventually? Maybe?"

Yugi gave her one of his famous smiles. "He's coming here for Christmas Eve, so I guess that means he isn't totally shut down to the idea of a truce." Glancing at Kaiba he raised an eyebrow. "However, it takes cooperation for peace to happen. I think you should figure out what's important. Petty rivalries from childhood or a future of…dare I say co-existence and happiness? If you decide that the fighting and barbs are done, then possibly it will be a Happy New Year."

Kaiba stood there in the doorway, not having moved from the spot he had taken when he opened the door. A dark scowl on his face. He honestly hated being spoken down to. Yugi might always claim utter and perfect friendship and no harm intended, but damn if he didn't feel like a two year old every time Yugi gave a speech. He was about to say something when Serenity beat him to it.

"You seem to think that Seto and Joey could get along. I've seen them over the years and when they get together it's never a good thing." Serenity looked at Kaiba sheepishly.

"There were no fights at breakfast this morning." Yugi explained. "I think they will both put what's important above their own petty, trivial problems."

Yugi glanced at Seto and noticed how his blue eyes were focused clearly on Serenity, and Serenity alone. It was a fascination, and yet there was so much more there. Here, in his home Kaiba could let some defenses down. In the restaurant he had been guarded. Yugi's eyes flickered from one to the other. Serenity didn't notice how completely Seto Kaiba had fallen for her. He almost let out a small chuckle—did Kaiba?

"Joey is going to have a fit." Suddenly she looked so down trodden.

It was then Yugi saw the expression change on Kaiba's face, just a moment—just a tiny flicker.

"We'll deal with your brother when the time comes." It was a statement, not filled with any emotion.

"You'll have to do better than that Kaiba." Yugi warned. "You and Joey have always had such animosity for one another. When he sees you near his little sister he will likely blow a gasket or two. Be prepared for some heavy objections to this."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, the mutt had better not cause this to come to an unnatural end. He had every intention to keep Serenity in his life and he would be damned before he allowed someone as insignificant as Wheeler take her from him.

"What are you suggesting Yugi? Not that I'm in any sort of mood to follow your bad advice…" Folding his arms across his chest, he took his familiar stance of indifference.

Yugi smiled at the man he did consider a friend.

"I suggest a mutual apology and putting everything behind the two of you. It won't be easy, but if you're willing to compete in Serenity's contest I think you could see your way to sharing a truce. You simply need to consider what's most important. Would you rather insult Joey? Or would you rather have Serenity in your life?"

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at Yugi's words.

"There is no way I'm bowing down to…him." Kaiba ground out. Instantly he noticed Serenity's sad expression.

"I never said bow down. I was thinking of a gentle truce so you could date Serenity, and Joey wouldn't have an aneurism. If you want to have a future with Serenity you better learn to compromise. This is a new challenge for you Kaiba—what's more important your pride or Serenity?" Yugi glared at him.

"It's okay Yugi," Serenity gave a small smile. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I knew that first night. Unfortunately gravity is taking over and I don't have much of a choice than to see this all through."

"You better not hurt her Kaiba," Yugi warned.

"I have no intention of harming her. Don't question my feelings Yugi—your doubts aren't appreciated." It was almost a growl.

Yugi smiled, Kaiba had quite the dilemma and it was very refreshing to see. He would have to change; to adapt to the way his heart was feeling. Christmas Eve should be very interesting

With a small wave and short 'good-byes,' Yugi left the two in the silence of the room. Serenity felt her cheeks blush. It was the first time she had admitted to wanting more from Seto Kaiba than just a few stolen moments. He had given her the perfect out by saying that it wasn't what it looked like and she could have easily come up with an excuse. Yugi might have bought it, or he might not. Point was, she allowed it to be known for the first time.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked as he approached her. She looked like a mass tangle of nerves. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and gave it a tentative squeeze. Serenity looked up at him and smiled. "Yugi didn't spoil your mood?" He said it in a sarcastic tone, but she couldn't help but detect a softer undertone.

"I admitted that we were…" What had she admitted to? That they were spending time together? Oh, major revelation. She rolled her eyes, what would she admit to next that his eyes were blue? She shook her head and tried to rid herself of her own stupidity.

"What are we Serenity?" It was a rough question in a gentle tone. He needed some sort of reassurance. Hell, Yugi just received some justification—why wouldn't she award him with the same courtesy?

Turning back to face him, she lifted her eyes to gaze into his. Her fingertips itched to stroke his cheek and she longed to kiss him. "Ask me on Christmas Eve Seto, please don't make me answer before."

Without warning her hand slid up to his shoulder and then to the back of his neck. He could feel her fingers lace into his hair as she began tugging him down to her. Serenity Wheeler kissed the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Melting into the kiss, she found herself quickly crushed against his chest. Her breath caught as his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting the delights of her and the chocolate soufflé. She moaned against his lips and suddenly found herself on the couch. When had they moved?

His mouth moved from her lips and down her jaw to her neck. Moving her head to the side she gave him perfect access to her. She giggled softly when he found a particularly sensitive spot and he stopped his explorations.

"What next Serenity?" He asked, pulling back so he could look down at her. "Will you tell your brother and the rest of them?"

Her fingers traced his strong jaw line down to his chin. She could hardly believe this was happening, let alone how fast it was occurring. Could it be like Yugi said—simple fate? She had never seen Seto Kaiba treat anyone with warmth, except for Mokuba. Was he just misunderstood?

"I told Yugi today Seto. I'm going to make it very clear to everyone, if you win." She smirked at his wide eyes and quirked eyebrow. "I told Yugi and I'm telling you now, I intend to see this through to the end. I hope you can prove how much you want this. Will you make me laugh Seto Kaiba?"

Blue eyes, which so many competitors and enemies had feared, narrowed on Serenity. "So you still don't think I'm worthy of claiming your heart?"

A gentle fingertip glided over his lower lip, her eyes transfixed on his mouth. "You are entirely worthy, or else I wouldn't have let you stay in the contest." She blushed as he kissed the fingertip. "My only concern is your time. You keep concentrating on me—what about the gift?" Sliding the finger down his chin, she moved her hand along his neck and stroked it into his hair, smiling at the way his eyes closed. Could a dragon purr?

"The gift is already bought and I'm totally prepared to meet with your challenge. But I do have one small reservation. If you don't laugh at any of the gifts…" The words hung in the air. His eyes surveyed her features, she was serene and yet troubled at his observance. "You must realize I won't give up on you if you decide to play the game where you guard yourself behind a simple rule. I intend to call you my own on Christmas Eve. Surely you know by now that I'm not deterred easily. I think you had other plans when you invited me into this little contest."

Her heart pounded at his insight. How could he possibly know that originally she intended to laugh at no one? Could he read her that well already? Then again, she never did let anyone in the group inside. It was a fault, a minor defect of hers. After being ripped apart from Joey at such a young age—there was a fear of being abandoned again. It wasn't Joey's fault, not at all, and she didn't blame him. However, if you never let someone in—you could never be hurt, not deeply in your core.

Seto Kaiba knew about hurting. She could see that in his eyes, she remembered how destitute he looked that day when he lost to Yugi at the battle tower. But now, in those same blue eyes, something looked different. Yes, he was still cold, and his defenses had been up around Yugi and in the restaurant. But here on the couch, in front of a fire, holding her in his arms—there were no barriers.

"If you fail to make me laugh on Christmas Eve, I'll have to teach you all about the art of laughter between then and New Year's. And maybe, just maybe Seto Kaiba…I'll teach you how to make me laugh." With deliberate movements she rested herself against his frame, marveling at how petite she felt against him. Then, softly, she pressed her lips to his and was rewarded with a gentleness she hadn't experienced from him before. Usually his kisses were hungry and aggressive. This time, in this moment, he was soft and reserved—as if he had the rest of his life to learn her.

* * *

**A/N: I will respond to all your comments on my profile page later today...I just really wanted to post something before you all forgot about me...sniff... Please make my day and review? I would thank you whole-heartedly...promise!**


	21. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Yes very after Christmas Eve…this I know. Blame the holidays, the glitches and life. Also blame the desire to make this perfect, and I so did want it perfect. I know you all don't see me on AOL much at all. I hopefully will amend that soon. Just lots of curves being thrown at me at the moment. Hopefully the world will stop spinning out of control and I can get back on now. College starts again Tuesday…lucky me. My classes are easier this semester (I hope) and so I intend to catch up on all my stories. I do miss them so much! Hopefully I'm not forgotten, and this is enjoyed. I will follow it up with an epilogue…**

**To all the authors I have been neglecting to read and review…sorry. I haven't read anything in so long! I seriously need to devote time to just sit and read. I also have to get to all of my reviews. You guys are all the greatest, and I miss answering your reviews! I will do it…I swear. Please let me know if this is a success or a failure…thank you in advance…**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

The gown she had decided on was a deep indigo color. Originally she had chosen a much plainer, simpler gown of black. Something in her stirred though, and now, here she was before her full-length mirror staring at a woman whom she had never noticed before. It was because of him. He made her feel like a grown up. Sure, she went through college and was now a teacher, but her brother and friends, though they all loved her, they also treated her like a child.

Smoothing her hands down the gown, she noted her curves, and smiled wickedly. Seto would notice them as well. The neckline plunged a bit, showing off some cleavage and she bit her lip when she realized Joey would have a fit.

No necklace, nor adornments of any kind, just simple diamond studs in her ears—a gift from her mother—and nothing else to distract. The lines were amazing, yet simple and elegant, flowing and yet… She turned and noted how the gown plunged in the back. Was she insane? Wearing something that looked like it should be on the red carpet at an awards show.

It was time, she heard the knock at the door—it had to be Joey.

Quickly, she pulled on her coat, covering the gown. If he saw her in it before they left, well, he might insist she change and she could not have that. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she smiled. Even her hair had come out perfect. Pulled up in a beautiful twist, with curled tendrils framing her face and neck. She shook her head. She was either being completely right, or totally deranged. Tonight she would see if the man, who possessed her thoughts, took her seriously enough to claim her heart.

The next sets of knocks were frantic, akin to Joey. She shrugged, now or never time. She picked up the two bags of wrapped gifts and made her way to the door. This night would decide if she would be ringing in the New Year alone and unkissed, or in the arms of a man…

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba growled at his older sibling. "You can't be serious!"

Seto smiled down at his raven-haired little brother. "I'm as serious as a heart attack Mokuba. You had promised to help in any way possible, and… This is the way I need help." Kaiba tried to look as stern and unapologetic as possible. Mokuba had started this fiasco, and Kaiba now refused to lose. However, it was no longer a simple game. He wanted Serenity's laughter—followed by her heart.

"I'll do anything else—anything! Why this? How could you ask me to do this! They're my friends and if I do this, I'll be humiliated!" Mokuba shrieked.

Kaiba patted the much shorter boy's head. "You'll get over it. Just like I got over being tricked by you. Consider this…paid in full…" He left his brother to ponder his fate as he stopped by a mirror to adjust his tie for the umpteenth time.

Mokuba stomped out of the room a little while later and scowled at his big brother, who was, at the moment, over seeing the last minute preparations. How could he do this to his only brother, his little brother? Mokuba made his way into the lavishly decorated great room. Well, at least he would get to have fun before his ultimate humiliation took place. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

* * *

"So," Mai asked, turning slightly to see Serenity who was in the back seat. "Are you ready to have fun?"

Serenity smirked, keeping her head turned from her future sister-in-law. "More than you can imagine. Tonight will be quite interesting. I just hope everyone keeps their tempers in check…Joey." She mumbled her brother's name purposely.

Mai smiled and looked at Joey. "You do know tonight will see the end to the contest right?"

Joey mumbled something under his breath and concentrated on the road, it was snowing again. He tried to recall if there had ever been a more snow-filled December.

"He better not be awful Mai, I hope he knows to be on his best behavior." Serenity stated. All she needed was a fight to break out when Seto declared his intentions. Suddenly a knot formed in her tummy. They hadn't discussed how they would act before the contest. Would Seto let on what his thoughts and feelings were? Hopefully she could get Seto alone quickly.

"I can't believe you would let yourself be won in a contest Serenity. What were you thinking? You aren't seriously going through with this—are you?" Joey asked as he tried to fathom what she had been drinking the night she dreamt this whole thing up. He could see choosing one of the boys—they had been pursuing her forever—but to let a contest decide her future? It hardly sounded like something his, normally intelligent, sister would do.

"Joey," Serenity sighed, "I have to go through with this. I promised I would base my decision on tonight's gifts and I will."

"But it seems so ridiculous, to choose a guy because of the gift he buys you?" Joey so did not understand this at all. How could she think this was a good idea?

"You're missing the point," Serenity explained calmly. "It has nothing to do with the gift, but the thought they give to me. I told them to make me laugh. In order to make me laugh—they would have to consider my thoughts and my personality. They would have to know who I am and how to stir me. Sure, they both claim to want me, but do they know me? I think this is the perfect way to decide that."

Mai frowned, "But think about it Serenity, you could have asked for the best gift or the most amazing things…"

Serenity shook her head. "It has nothing to do with expensive things and if they spend above and beyond…they don't know me at all." Serenity felt a twinge of anxiousness at her statement. Seto was very rich and quite powerful. He could honestly hand her the world—and not flinch. Silently, she prayed he wouldn't go to the extreme…if he did…she would be forced to sit stone faced.

"I think you went about this all wrong, but that's just me." Mai smiled, "then again, I chose your brother…but it did cost him his soul…" Serenity and Mai both giggled.

"Ha Ha…very funny you two," Joey grimaced at the memory. He had saved her by sacrificing himself, but he loved her long before then. Probably since the moment she handed him her card in duelist kingdom. Honestly, they had saved one another quite a few times, and now…here she was—his.

"I just want to get this night over with, even if Yugi does think Moneybags has turned over a new leaf—I have my doubts. I mean seriously, being invited to the mansion by him? I could understand if Mokuba did it, but Kaiba? What a joke. I wonder if it's all just to get Yugi there to challenge him to a duel." Joey frowned.

"Oh just hush," Mai reprimanded. "He wasn't awful at the diner the other morning, and if Yugi is willing to give him another try you should too."

Serenity let out the breath she had been holding. Now she had two on her side, sort of. Yugi was okay with Seto, Mai seemed to be a little warming, possibly Tea would be persuaded by Yugi. The only ones to watch for were Joey, Tristan and Duke. Her eyes closed, heaven help her because this would be one interesting evening.

* * *

Kaiba waited in his study. He didn't want to seem over anxious to see them, though inside he was twisting a bit. He tried to wish the world away and plotted to steal Serenity off to some distant place where it could be just the two of them… Paradise. Tonight, if she did laugh, they would have to come clean and he was more than a bit aggravated with that nonsense. Hopefully she would tell them all and it would be accepted. How come he didn't think it would go without major whining? And all the whining would come from the mutt.

A soft knock on the door brought his attention back to the present.

"Enter," he called out as he exited from Kaiba Corp. on his laptop.

His butler opened the door, "Your guests have arrived Sir. They are all in the great room and being served drinks and appetizers. When will you be joining them Sir?"

Kaiba frowned. All there? Was she there too? Why did she make it impossible for him to think? No matter, in a few hours she could help teach him to be a little less contemplative and a bit more…

"I must say Sir," the butler interrupted his thought, "Miss. Serenity looks quite amazing."

This comment brought Kaiba up short, 'quite amazing'? He blinked. She always looked amazing to him. Fiery hair, honey colored eyes, reddened cheeks from the cold, that mouth that begged to be kissed and yet pouted just as often…and her smile…

"When may I say you will be present?" The man chimed in again.

"I'll be right down." Kaiba stood and watched as he was left alone.

Why should he be nervous?

* * *

Serenity walked around the room, a room she was quite familiar with. It looked different tonight, magical somehow. The tree was just as beautiful as it was yesterday and the decorations were just as they were, and yet something was different. Glancing around, she finally figured it out. Joey and her friends were here, almost like the missing link. This was no longer forbidden and secretive. They all brought joy to her life, and now they were here in a home where he lived.

It was almost a rite of passage. Her family and friends viewed her as a child—Seto knew she was a woman. Everything was coming together and she felt giddy over it all. She looked under the tree where the staff were setting up the presents they had all brought. Was the gift Seto was giving her under the tree already? The sudden desire to crawl under the massive pine was almost overwhelming. She smiled like a little girl.

She started to approach it when she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning, she bit her lower lip. There he was, almost as if he had read her mind.

Kaiba stood there, almost in awe of her. From behind the gown had looked amazing, the way it dipped low and showed off her back—especially with her hair up. Now that she had turned, he realized just how beautiful she really was. How the hell could she be related to Wheeler? He knew about biology and genetics and it didn't add up.

He leaned in close, so only she could hear. "If you're looking for your gift, it isn't under there." He smiled at her blush. "And if we were alone right now—you would be kissed senseless…"

Serenity's eyes opened wide, she wanted to be shocked. Strangely, she found herself disappointed that they weren't alone. Telling him he looked handsome was mundane and led her thoughts to places she would venture later.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Kaiba." She tilted her head and licked her lips.

He frowned at her, but a smirked played along his lips. "Merry Christmas Wheeler's sister."

"Where is Mokuba?" Serenity asked as she looked around the room. She fully expected to see him diving into the many desserts, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Probably saying hello to the—" Kaiba stopped himself from insulting her friends. This was going to be difficult. "To our guests."

Serenity smiled, she knew this was an arduous task for the man she loved—getting along with a group of people he insulted regularly—but he was making a grand effort.

"If we were alone right now, I think you would be the senseless one." Serenity promised, smiled, and then walked away. Spending too much time in his presence might make her slip. And she did so desperately want to be in his arms.

Serenity made her way into the great room and noticed how everyone was doing typical things. Joey was eating, while Mai rolled her eyes, Tea and Yugi were talking quietly and there was Mokuba, trying to get his two cents in as well. Duke hadn't arrived yet. She also wondered where Tristan was. This was odd. Tristan usually would arrive with Yugi, but Duke would make a grand entrance—so, no big surprise there. She sighed.

"You look a little lost," Seto's warm breath caressed her shoulder. "Funny, everyone else is blending right in. The only one familiar with my home is the one who looks uncomfortable." He was breathing in her scent even as he felt the warmth of her body—so close to his.

"For some odd reason, it feels foreign to have everyone here. It was our world a few hours ago." She whispered, ever mindful of the people decorating a once private paradise.

"When they leave it could be ours once again," He stroked a finger down her spine, sending a mind-shattering shiver through her.

His touch always sent such a riot through her. This was so easy to explain. She was in love with him. How simple, and yet it was so complex. Inside she was warring with this situation. Tristan and Duke would arrive with gifts to turn her head and here was Seto, the only man she really wanted to give herself to. He never made demands on her life, tried to turn her into what he thought she should be, hell, he was probably one of the most controlling men in the world. However, in her life, he let her spread her wings.

"If I don't laugh for you…" She let the comment stand.

"If you don't I'll find another way to win your attentions. You did promise to teach me how to have a sense of humor by New Year's Eve." He explained in a husky voice near her ear.

She smiled. Duke would pitch an ego fit and Tristan would pout, but Seto would try again. Though she couldn't see his face she had it memorized in her mind, and more importantly, on her heart.

To the people, gathered around the room in front of her, she and Kaiba probably didn't even look like they were talking. He was standing behind her and her back was to him. She hadn't even turned to acknowledge his presence when he began speaking to her.

"You wouldn't give up on me?" She asked, in an almost worried tone.

Kaiba recognized the hitch in her voice, it sounded like the doubt she had on the elevator the night of Kaiba Corp.'s Christmas party—not too long ago. She had thought he took her in the back way because he was embarrassed of her status in life. The fact was, he wanted to protect her—and some time with her away from the throngs of people was too appealing for its own good. He could still taste her mouth on his, and he recalled being handed a handkerchief by one of his men to wipe off her lip-gloss. She was more intoxicating than the finest Cognac.

"I might be a lot of things, but you know me enough to realize I never quit. I want you Serenity. If you choose to withhold your laughter, I'll just try harder." Again his finger slipped up and down her exposed back. It was a fiercely possessing touch and yet was delicate and gentle.

Her eyes closed and she fought, with every fiber of her being, not to throw herself into his arms. Her brother looked up suddenly and frowned.

Serenity blushed deeply. Joey's eyes narrowed and he quickly walked over.

"Is he bothering you?" Joey asked, in utter annoyance.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "I wasn't even speaking to her."

Serenity sighed, "Joey, really… This is his home and he was kind enough to have us all here for Christmas Eve. You could be a little nicer to him."

Mai walked over and tugged on Joey's sleeve, "She's right you know. If you stopped scowling at him, you could stand to wish him a Merry Christmas. You could also thank him for the hospitality and the nice party."

Joey's eyes narrowed as his eyes went from Serenity to Kaiba. He didn't trust Kaiba as far as he could throw him. "Fine, Merry Christmas and thanks for everything." He grabbed Serenity's wrist and tugged her down the few steps and over to the buffet table. "Stay near me Serenity, understand? He loves getting under my skin and you would so be a wonderful way of doing that." Joey began to stuff his face once again, even as Mai rolled her eyes. Patterns of habit were a wonderful thing.

Serenity looked back up at Seto with longing. She knew she wasn't a pawn. Seto did have feelings for her. His blue eyes were on her and she felt a thousand different emotions playing through her mind and across her skin.

"Joey I have something to tell you…" Serenity couldn't tear her eyes off Seto. "I'm afraid I've been keeping something from you and now I have to explain everything…"

Joey looked at her and smiled, "What could you have to tell me Serenity? I mean, I know about your little contest and about your school—I know you realize that a relationship ruins our plans for you to continue your education. So, it's decided you won't laugh for either Duke or Tristan." Joey shrugged, as if it meant nothing. He turned from her and began eating again, dismissing her.

A spark of anger grew in the pit of her stomach. Now more than ever she realized that her brother and friends thought of her as a child. Yes, they did love her—she never doubted that for a moment… How would Seto feel about her future? She glanced at him. He was standing by himself, looking out a window over the gardens below. Gardens she had played in with him and Mokuba in the snow. The night he wanted to jet her off to Paris.

"Excuse me please," she whispered and left the room, so much for telling him about Seto. She was heading down to Kaiba's study, hoping Seto would know where to find her. A small voice inside of her assured her he would follow. Joey and Mai thought nothing of her disappearance—figuring she had left to use the bathroom. Yugi smiled after her, and then his smile grew wider as he watched Seto turn and leave as well.

* * *

A few moments after closing herself in the study she heard a gentle knock. She walked to the door and cracked it open. Seto was standing there, looking as concerned as he could.

"May I come in?" He asked. It was weird to ask permission to enter a room in his home.

She nodded and opened the door wider. After he came in she shut it. He smirked. She had grown as tired of her brother as he had.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to return to college and get my Master's degree?" She asked quickly.

He frowned at her, "Why?"

She shook her head, "answer the question."

He shrugged and folded his arms across his chest. "If it's what you wish to do, I would support you in any way you needed."

She narrowed her eyes, "and if I said I never wanted to get my Master's?"

He never dropped her gaze. "I would support you on that decision as well." He didn't understand why she was so worked up over this, especially on Christmas Eve. Why was she so agitated?

"And if I decided that I needed to go to a university far away from here?" She asked with irritation.

"I would visit you as often as possible, Serenity I don't understand—"

The wind finally left her sails. She stood there simply looking at him. "You trust me to make my own decisions." She stated.

He nodded, "of course, only you know what's best for you. You seem to have done very well for yourself—successful teacher, apt student, semi-girlfriend." He said the last with a gleam in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked.

He walked around her and looked her up and down as he did it. She swallowed hard at his inspection and a tinge of pink painted her cheeks. He could intimidate so easily.

"You look as if you can dress yourself quite well, your apartment is in impeccable condition, and the children you teach are all learning. I think your life decisions are your own to make." He stopped when he was standing in front of her. Gently, he slipped a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "If I wanted a mindless robot, I would have invented one…" Gently he pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Tristan was shown into the room with a huge box. He placed it on the floor and smiled. It was as if he thought he had it all tied up. Mokuba watched with big eyes as the box wiggled and moved on its own. What could be in it? It had to be something alive…a kitten? He frowned. Serenity would no doubt love a cute cuddly fuzzy creature. He sighed, Seto hadn't thought of something like that. What if Serenity liked it so much that she laughed and then hated what Seto planned?

"Is Serenity around?" Tristan frowned as he quickly searched the room with his eyes. She was nowhere to be seen. "I don't think my gift has long to wait before it **_needs_** to be opened." He explained. Smiling, oh so proud of himself, he looked around at all of his friends and then Mokuba.

"I'll go see if I can find her," Mokuba looked a little pale. "You guys would get lost in this place and I'm sure she just went off in search of a bathroom." They smiled at Mokuba and continued to talk and laugh amongst themselves. It seemed as if none of them took into consideration that she **_and_** Seto had vanished. He smirked—a Kaiba patented one, because he knew where they would be and what they would be doing.

He sprinted down one hall and then another. Coming to the study door he stopped and put his ear to it. He couldn't hear any voices, which could only mean one thing… Quickly he threw the door open and caught the two in a tender lip lock. He let his giggles go and was thanked by two scowling people, one with blushed cheeks and the other looking quite deadly.

"I **knew** you two would be off somewhere kissing." Mokuba laughed as he started kissing his hand and mocking them. "**_Oh Serenity—you kiss so well…" _**He laughed as he mimicked his brother. Then he looked at Serenity. **_"No Seto…never as good as you…" _**He giggled in a high-pitched voice to mimic Serenity.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the small boy. A few days ago she fought Seto at every angle as Mokuba carefully manipulated each situation. It was almost ironic; the maestro was now hysterical with his own creation.

"You are very close to being punished," Seto warned.

Serenity gave Seto's arm a playful slap. "You should praise him, if it weren't for him I wouldn't even be here," Serenity explained as she bit her lower lip. She could still taste him on her mouth, damn the man could kiss her brainless, never mind senseless.

"To what do we owe your intrusion?" Seto asked, his anger forgotten due to Serenity turning in his arms and pressing her back against his chest. He slipped his hands onto her waist as she folded her arms across her chest. He so desperately wanted a few more moments alone with her, her neck looked so appetizing. Hell, he wished everyone would go away and he could have her all to himself for several long, uninterrupted hours.

"Tristan arrived with your gift Serenity," Mokuba looked so down trodden.

Seto felt a knot instantly twist inside. What if she laughed for Tristan or Duke? It was possible. His hands clenched on her waist a bit tighter, she felt it and knew he was nervous. He would never show it—Seto Kaiba never did. But he felt it. She wanted to calm his fears, but she wasn't sure how.

"You have to kinda open it now. It won't wait." Mokuba explained, not sounding happy at all. How could a girl resist a cute furry thing? Maybe he bought her a snake or a rat or something she would shriek from… But even Tristan wasn't that stupid.

"I'll be there in a minute," she promised. "Can I have a moment?" She asked Mokuba.

The small boy nodded and walked towards the door. Was this the last time she would be with him and Seto like this? He didn't even want to think that way. She was a part of their lives now, especially Seto's. His brother actually acted happy around her, he hated to think of how losing her would devastate him.

Serenity watched the door close and then turned in Seto's arms. He didn't give her any time to form a thought or say a word. Instead he kissed her deeply and possessively. She moaned softly against his lips and slipped her fingers into his hair. Her heart skipped several beats as she thought of laughing for the other boys. She prayed Seto had come up with something that would blow her away. He had to…

* * *

A loud slam and bang alerted everyone to Duke's arrival.

"Move it over here, near the Christmas tree," he ordered the man pushing the hand truck with the large box strapped to it. He ordered and manipulated until it was in exactly the right place to suit him. The men then pried the box open and removed the wood from the crate. What was left behind was a large box, about six feet high and three feet wide, as well as three feet deep. It was gift wrapped and had a large bow, that one of the men placed on the front, as well as a card that read Serenity's name.

"Well Duke, it looks like you out did yourself." Mai scowled, not liking that he would use his money to try to turn Serenity's head.

"You might as well pack it in and go home Tristan, I would hate to see you humiliate yourself. There is no way she can resist what I bought her…" Duke's voice sounded as if it were so proud and so full of his own prowess.

Tristan looked down at the wiggling box and was rewarded with a few shrill sounds. He couldn't imagine Serenity falling for something outrageously expensive. She wasn't that type of girl. Still, it was entirely possible that she would be swayed. They wouldn't know until Serenity appeared.

A gasp alerted them to Serenity's presence. "Duke! I thought I said funny. This is huge!" She walked down the few steps and then circled the large box, which towered over her. "What have you done?" She stopped and looked at him.

"I had to ensure you would laugh and so, I did my very best to make it possible." He explained. He placed his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out, puffing himself up. He knew she would laugh at his gift, he simply knew it.

"Serenity," Tristan pulled her attention back to him. "My gift isn't as—um—elaborate, but it does need to be opened. I mean—it needs to be opened now."

Serenity looked to Tristan and then to the box he was pointing at. It was then she noticed it moving and making strange noises. Her eyes widened. What the heck could this be? She looked at Tristan. "Please tell me that it isn't something scary, I don't like scary…and it won't make me laugh—it will make me scream though."

He walked over to her and smiled, "I would never hurt or scare you. I promise it isn't something awful. But it is something that urgently needs attention."

Slowly, Serenity turned from him and walked to the box. It jumped again as she knelt beside it. Her heart thundered in her ears as all eyes, including a very interested set of blue ones, fell on her. With trepidation she lifted the lid and gasped as a tiny poof ball of a puppy looked up at her. A yip, a small whine, and quickly the tiny thing was lifted into her arms. It couldn't have weighed more than five pounds and most of that would be fluff.

"Oh my God! Tristan!" She squealed and hugged the tiny creature to her. "I love him, he's beautiful!" Holding him away from her she noted the light brown and dark hair covering him, soft brown eyes and a tiny muzzle. "He has such a tiny tail!" She hugged him again and smiled at Tristan. "He's perfect!"

A smirk broke across Kaiba's lips, she might love it, but she didn't laugh or giggle. She just cooed and hugged. Not the reaction Tristan wanted, but it was perfect for his purposes. As long as she didn't laugh.

Serenity placed the puppy on the floor and watched him waddle around. It was an adorable sight to see. He would plop and stand, try to run and trip over his tiny paws… He was irresistible.

"Oh Tristan! I don't even know what to say!" She gushed and threw herself into his arms. Mokuba quickly looked up at Seto and saw his brother's jaw clench tightly. It was obvious Seto hated anyone touching the girl who he desired more than air.

"You like him?" Tristan asked, as he smiled.

"I love him!" She watched the puppy's clumsy gait as he approached Duke. Everyone was watching the puppy and making comments on how cute he was. Serenity was already thinking of names for the tiny thing. And then it happened…

The puppy approached Duke, even though he ignored the puppy's presence—instead he stood there staring over at a smiling, happy Serenity. The puppy slowly squatted and relieved himself on Duke's foot. The room erupted in peels of laughter as everyone watched Duke curse and make his way to the napkins on one of the tables. Kaiba smirked. It was fitting that the puppy would chose Duke as a spot to…

A soft giggle caught Kaiba's attention. Serenity was giggling, a fact that didn't escape Tristan, Duke, Joey or anyone else in the room. Kaiba blinked several times, she was giggling for Tristan…

Duke growled, this wasn't supposed to happen…not at all.

Mokuba made his way over to Kaiba. "I should go get ready shouldn't I?" He asked in a low voice. Kaiba nodded and watched his brother race off. He only hoped that his surprise and gift were enough to charm Serenity into insane laughter. He shook his head. He couldn't imagine her leaving his life. Not after the times they spent together. He needed more experiences and, and she looked up at him then and smiled. It was almost as if she had sensed his turmoil—and was trying to soothe him.

"That's great Tristan, you got her a little useless animal that only knows how to make messes. Did you wonder if she could even keep a dog in her apartment? It's so not a practical gift. And though you did get her to giggle, my gift will get her to laugh." Duke walked over to Serenity and took the girl by the wrist. He pulled her over to the large box and smiled at her. "I tried so very hard to think of what I could do to make you laugh. And I knew that as much as I could get you to laugh once, I would much rather do it on a constant basis. That's what inspired this gift." He moved out of the way. "Open your present and prepare to be overwhelmed with laughter."

Serenity looked up at Seto, a bit worried. He gave her a small nod, which no one noticed. The box was huge, obnoxiously monstrous. What the heck kind of a gift came in a box like this? She couldn't imagine as she circled the thing. Slowly her fingers tugged the bow off and then began to rip at the paper. Whatever it was she would never laugh—never… As the paper came undone she looked at how she could open the, now cardboard, box staring at her.

"The opening is over here," Yugi pointed out.

Serenity walked around the box and looked at the arrows indicating where the opening was. She hazarded a glance at Duke, who looked so sure and so proud of himself. She turned from him and rolled her eyes. She wondered if it was a giant pink lily bush, and then he could cause her apartment to have hat awful stench constantly. How she could bear that? The answer was, she just couldn't.

Slipping her fingers under the tabs she pulled it apart slowly.

Everyone in the room gasped when the contents were exposed. It was a life-size model of Duke. From his clothes, to his hair to every feature and nuance that was uniquely his. Serenity stood there and blinked dumbly up at the thing. First of all, what was she supposed to do with this…this…thing? She had no room in her apartment to keep it, and quite honestly, a life-sized version of Duke was the last thing she wanted.

"It gets even better," Duke smiled as he walked over to the thing. "You have to just press this button." He demonstrated, pressing a button on the belt. "And, you will be rewarded with any number of surprisingly intelligent and wonderful quips from yours truly."

The doll sprang to life, like a robot from Disney World, and started spouting things about dungeon dice and how wonderful he was. Serenity's eyes widened even more as she slapped a hand over her mouth. This was awful! Simply awful!

"So," Tristan snickered, "You made a robot to sing your praises—because no one else would?"

It was then the room busted with laughter, everyone took turns pressing the button and getting rewarded with some wonderful quote of Duke's, or some strange bad joke. Serenity stood there, almost in shock. She couldn't stop staring at the hideous thing. Had he honestly thought he would win this contest by gifting her with this constant reminder of how much he adored himself? If she didn't know he was an egomaniac before—she sure as heck knew now.

"Serenity, you look beautiful—almost as beautiful as me…" the robot explained as its lips curled into a sick smile.

If it didn't terrify her so much…

"It appears you lost this one…" Yugi smiled at Serenity, who appeared to be more afraid than amused. Duke frowned. This was not the outcome he had expected.

"I thought you would love it. He tells jokes and can make you laugh when you're feeling down, and he looks just like me. This way I can be constantly on your mind." Duke tried to convince Serenity, but she was still standing there in a state of disbelief. There was no laugh, or giggle—not even a nervous one.

"I guess that's it then," Tristan slapped Duke on the back and smiled at Serenity. "What should we name the puppy who won me your heart?"

Serenity looked up at Seto, a nervous look on her face. When was his gift coming? When was he going to say…_'wait just one more'_? She wasn't sure. Her honey eyes locked with his.

Kaiba cleared his throat, now was as good a time as any. Devlin hadn't achieved a laugh, and Tristan had only gotten a small giggle—only after the puppy relieved himself on Devlin's shoes. He threw a glance at one of his maids cleaning up the mess on the rug. This was why Mokuba didn't have a pet. He watched as all eyes turned to look at him. He just hoped Serenity didn't lose her nerve.

"You didn't win anything yet," Kaiba announced to astonished eyes.

"Kaiba, what the hell are you talking about?" Joey asked, sounding more surprised than outraged. "Tristan and Duke both gave their gifts and Serenity laughed at Tristan's. That game is over." Joey smiled at his friend and slapped Tristan on the back. "I guess sometimes the chips just fall where they may." Joey smiled, clearly happy with the outcome.

"I'll repeat myself, for those of you who don't understand too easily." Kaiba explained with a smirk. "The game isn't over yet—Serenity has one more present. If she laughs at it more than she did with him," he looked down at the tiny puppy. "Then she isn't Tristan's."

Joey frowned and then glared at Kaiba.

"Two guys—two gifts—one laugh. 'Nuff said." Joey grinned in a holier than thou way. This time he would tell Seto Kaiba what for.

"Joey," Serenity chimed in. "You're wrong. There is one more contestant. He joined the night of the Christmas party."

Joey looked more than puzzled, as did everyone except Serenity, Seto and Yugi.

"What are you talking about? Who else?" Joey demanded, a little more than aggravated now.

Tristan and Duke both frowned and looked at Serenity, "Yeah, who else?" They asked in unison.

Serenity blushed, and then bit her lower lip. This was bad. No, correction—a plague was bad, telling her brother she invited his nemesis to compete for her heart was…insanity. Still, she had to reveal the truth. She had probably waited too long as it was. Maybe if she told them all immediately it would have been better. She sighed, no, that would have prevented her from having learned how wonderful Seto really was. Sure he was quiet, brooding, egotistical, controlling and annoying most times, but, he was also intelligent, cunning, funny in a sarcastic way, and he could kiss her and make her feel as if she were on a cloud. Looking over at him, she realized, he was the only person in this room, with the exception of Yugi and possibly Mai, who thought of her as a grown, mature person. He respected her and she respected him. No, it wouldn't be easy, but she wanted him.

"I asked Seto Kaiba to join the contest," she felt awful that the words sounded so weak. "He agreed and so, if he still wants to give me his gift…" She looked at him, questioningly. His eyes searched her face, and he nodded.

Thankfully the room fell silent. She was so scared she would hear rants and complaints and rages. Kaiba crossed the room and left. For a moment she was terrified he wouldn't come back. She had no worries about being with Duke anymore, but the puppy had made her giggle. She supposed, on a technicality, she could say a giggle wasn't a laugh. Shaking her head, she watched the door.

"Hey," Joey put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Moneybags doesn't own a sense of humor. Maybe he should have bought one—then he might have had a chance at least."

Serenity turned around and looked at Joey. "If he does manage to make me laugh, you do realize I have an agreement—right?" She knew she was baiting her brother, but she couldn't help it.

Tristan laughed out loud, "It might actually be cruel to make him try to be funny. Maybe too cruel even to someone like him." The boy tried to put his arm around Serenity, but she shrugged it off. She was so not happy with him or Joey at the moment. Hell, if Seto gave her a can of soda she would laugh her heart out.

"Promise me Joey, you'll behave if he wins." Serenity had a demanding edge to her voice. He scowled at her, quickly she countered, "he doesn't have much of a chance anyway—right?" She blinked up at her brother, trying to see if he would buy the scam she was trying to feed him. She sighed when the glare was replaced with a grin.

"Sure I'll promise you, but you have to promise me that I can make fun of him when he fails and he falls on his over inflated ego." Joey stood there, before Serenity. He wouldn't budge if she didn't.

Slowly she held out her hand. "Agreed…" Everyone witnessed the handshake. Serenity almost jumped up and down like a psyched child. Joey had just agreed to be okay with this when she laughed for Seto—if she did. What if this was a lame gift? A ridiculous thing…something no girl could possibly laugh at? A smile crept across her lips in a subtle way. If it was something lame and awful—she could laugh at it for that reason. Either way, she would be Seto's.

The main doors to the room were opened by two of the servants in the mansion. There, in the center of where the two doors would have been joined—had they been closed—stood an elf. A little green outfit, red shoes with toes that curled and each curl had a bell, red and white striped tights, make-up so over done. And then a collective gasp.

"MOKUBA?" Serenity slapped a hand over her mouth. He looked like a disgruntled elf, kicked from the North Pole by a Santa who wasn't pleased by his less than cheery attitude. She looked at the boy she knew so well, and she was shocked as everyone's eyes opened.

"Greeting from the North Pole…" Mokuba muttered, mostly under his breath. He ground out the words as if under extreme duress.

"More cheerful…" Seto whispered from the shadows.

Seto Kaiba was a cheer coach? Serenity walked closer, a smile growing on her lips. She could now see the costume in its full glory, right down to the pointed ears.

"If they make fun of me I swear Seto, I will kick you in both shins!" It was a whispered threat through clenched teeth.

"Elves are cheerful…be cheerful…" Again Kaiba commanded.

"Fine!" Mokuba growled, "Greetings from the North Pole!" His voice was dripping in sarcastic glee now. Serenity giggled. "I bring you Christmas…" Mokuba turned, walked back a few steps, and asked in a loud voice, "I forgot my lines…"

"Christmas greetings, I bring you Christmas greetings from Santa himself." It was Kaiba in a low deep whisper.

"Oh." Mokuba whispered loudly. "Okay!" He scampered forward, nearly tripping on the shoes and cleared his throat. "Greetings! Christmas Greetings from Santa himself!"

Quite a few giggles spread between Mai and Tea. Yugi had a hand over his mouth and was chuckling, as was Duke. Serenity had almost giggled as much as she had at the puppy. Tristan sensed he was losing, but couldn't stop smiling. This was definitely different—a Mokuba/Seto comedy team. Joey stood there scowling at Serenity and the unfolding scene. He shook his head, why did he have the feeling he was being duped?

"Give her the gift," Kaiba growled from the shadow behind the door.

Mokuba leaned back, attempting to see Seto. "What?" Mokuba whispered in a loud hush.

You could hear the aggravation in Kaiba's voice all too clear now. "Give her the gift," Kaiba repeated louder.

"The gift?" Mokuba asked, turning towards everyone and giving a nervous smile. He turned back to the shadow where Kaiba was. "I forgot the gift…" he explained, holding a hand near his mouth—an attempt to hide the words from the audience.

They all heard the unhappy mutterings from Seto Kaiba. Serenity was now chuckling. Mokuba looked so perplexed and she was sure Seto was glaring and trying his hardest to look deadly. The next moment shattered Serenity's reserve. Mokuba was grabbed by the back of his costume and yanked into the shadow behind the door. There were mumblings and some very loud garbled whispers and hushes.

"Well, if you wanted it done right," Mokuba chastised, "You should have done it yourself!" With that, the boy was unceremoniously dumped back into the doorway. His pointy green elf hat was askew and a gift box was in his hands. He certainly, by no means, was a happy little elf ling. In fact, he seemed so pleased that he would gladly stomp on Santa's, or Seto's, toes if he was given one more task.

Carefully, so as not to trip on his curled slippers, he descended the few steps into the room and walked over to Serenity. The box wasn't huge, though a life size replica of Seto would be interesting, and it wasn't wiggling—so not another animal. Mokuba held it in his hands, and grumbled the whole way over to her.

"Straight from Seto! I mean…Santa…" He blushed under the circles of red on his cheeks.

The box was decorated in luminous light blue paper with snowflakes in a glittery pattern. A single large white bow adorned the top.

Serenity took the box and smiled at Mokuba. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He took a few steps back and smiled eagerly at her.

Quickly he turned, "I'm changing out of this stupid outfit!"

Yugi smiled devilishly, "don't forget your cookies."

Mokuba stopped and turned to look at Yugi, a confused look on his face. "My cookies?" Mokuba asked in a questioning voice.

"Isn't that an elf's off season job? You work at the North Pole in the winter months—until Christmas, and then in Keebler's magic tree making cookies during the down time?" Yugi tried to say it with a straight face but failed. The whole room erupted in laughter, even Joey. Serenity had to sit down, or else fall down, from her merriment. She laughed so hard tears rushed down her cheeks. Mai actually snorted, and Tea was finding it hard to breathe.

Mokuba stood there glaring, tapping one of his feet and jingling the bell at the end of the curled tip. This only served to incite them to more howls.

"Seto I don't care anymore, I've had enough!" Mokuba yanked the pointy hat off his head, tugging an ear practically off. Everyone watched in stunned disbelief as it dangled there, pointy and elf-like…and then plopped down into the dip.

The roar of laughter pulled Kaiba from his shadow. He walked into the room with a satisfied smirk on his face. Yes, it had been cruel to do that to Mokuba, but he had been tricked as well. Mokuba knew who she was the night of the party—but instead of warning him that it was the Mutt's sister, he watched it happen.

True, it had all worked out to be very appealing. He would never deny that—and Mokuba would make out like an absolute fiend this Christmas.

So, yes he had put his little brother into a very compromising position, but it was all in fun and Serenity had laughed at the delivery of his gift. She was his. Nothing else mattered at that moment.

Serenity stared at the box on her knees. She kept looking at it with wonder. She couldn't even think of what he would put in it, what could make her laugh? The elf thing was perfect—it had brought everyone to tears. Trying to imagine what he had come up with was mind racking. Her fingers slid over the bow and gently released it. It only took a moment to pull the top off the box. She looked inside and saw the blue ribbon. She quirked an eyebrow as she continued to stare at the contents. What did this mean?

With some apprehension she took the ribbon from the box. It was very pretty and so full, with intricate loops and some silver threading in the material. It was a satin material and yet, she still didn't understand at all. Her eyes looked up from the bow and met equally blue eyes.

"I don't get it," she shrugged.

He walked over to her and put a hand out. She took it and felt a tug as he helped her to her feet.

"It's your bow," he whispered so only she could hear.

Serenity frowned and continued to gaze at the bow that was larger than her hand. "Obviously it's mine. You gave it to me." She looked from the bow to him again. "I just don't see how it was suppose to make me laugh. I mean, I know Mokuba did make me laugh and."

"And so I won," he explained with an evil smirk.

She frowned at his arrogance. Heck—she loved even his arrogance. Heaven help her.

"Yes, you won." She stated. With her words she heard Tristan groan and Joey gripe. She also heard Mai and Yugi calm and quiet him, throwing his own words back at him. He **_had _**promised to be good. He never thought Moneybags was capable of making anyone laugh though….

Serenity's mouth slowly dropped, and another giggle escaped her, followed by laughter. She clutched the bow and her cheeks turned red as her eyes brightened. Shaking her head, she was now exploding with laughter.

Everyone was looking at her in astonishment. What was the joke?

"So," she finally started to calm down enough to form words. "Your gift is your ego?"

His smirk slid into a half smile. He would never reward her with more around the present company. Serenity understood his gift and was laughing about it. He had been slightly nervous, but never would have admitted it. He knew Mokuba had softened the way—but a part of him wondered if she would have laughed without Mokuba playing elf.

Serenity looked back into the box, and wasn't surprised to see a hair clip in it. She bit her lip and laughed again. "You can't seriously expect me to wear this on my head!"

Kaiba's blue eyes danced, only for her.

"I'm satisfied with this outcome," he explained shrugging.

Joey approached the two. He hated this, how could Serenity have laughed? He nearly growled, but then remembered his promise.

"You better take damn good care of her. If you don't, so help me Money bags I will beat the…"

Mokuba came charging back into the room. "Did I miss anything!" He called out making his presence well known.

"You didn't miss anything," Serenity assured Mokuba. "Seto won the contest, though I think you knew that before you left." She watched a smile light up his face.


	22. EPILOGUE

**A/N: **Sigh...here is the end, well sort of. I have spring break up and coming and if you readers wish for them in Paris review and let me know. I have had ideas kicking around FOREVER, ever since I orignally cancelled their trip. So...if you want it...tell me. I can't believe this is the end. SOBS... Tying up the bow...my proverbial loose ends. I hope you enjoy this epilogue. Let me know, and I hope all of you readers and shadow lurkers had as much fun reading this as I did writing!

I so do not own Yu-gi-oh...if I did...smirks...but I don't...

**EPILOGUE**

Standing by the window, Serenity watched as the snow fell gently on the grounds below. There was a quiet hush to the mansion, all of the clatter of forks and plates and chatter of friends had long since ceased. The rooms were lit, not by harsh lights of lamps and overhead ceiling bulbs, but in the incandescence from the tree and soft candle glow. Her brother and friends had left about an hour ago, and after playing with many of his toys, Mokuba had fallen asleep practically under the tree, while she and Seto had sat and enjoyed some hot chocolate.

No, it wasn't Seto's choice drink, especially after she had previously spilled it on him, but for some reason he had thought it appropriate. They had sat quietly and sipped from the steaming mugs while Mokuba and the puppy had tormented one another in chase games. The monstrosity Duke had given her was to be a target for snowballs in the morning when the sun came out. She had told both boys they could take back their gifts, but Duke wanted a constant reminder for her on what she was missing out on. Tristan merely shrugged and explained there were no dogs allowed in his apartment.

Yes, Joey had blown quite the gasket, but thankfully she had cut him off at the pass and he had behaved better than what she had expected. Biting her lip she looked over at the bow Seto had placed in the box. She had to smile, he was so…

She couldn't believe that he remembered that night. It hadn't been that long ago, and yet—it felt like forever.

_**In one fluid movement he grabbed her keys from her hand, and then tossed her up over his shoulder. He gave her backside a firm swat and smiled. "Just how I like my women nice and compliant."**_

_**He was infuriating! How dare he? She felt like a sack of potatoes! And he smacked her ass!**_

"_**I can walk! Put me down!" She struggled.**_

"_**Would you like to fall from six feet up?" She stilled her movements. She was fairly high off the ground. "Better." He grunted.**_

"_**If you insist on carrying me, why not carry me like you did Mokuba?" she slapped his back, as hard as she could, feeling the sting in her hand, but knowing he probably felt nothing.**_

_**She felt his chuckle before she heard it. "One day I will Serenity."**_

"_**You are so arrogant and smug, self centered and aggravating. Do you think you are God's gift?" She slapped him a few more times as her hair dangled down, past his backside. This was humiliating!**_

"**_I never claimed to be a gift, but you'll be mine on Christmas Eve Serenity. I've already picked out the bow…" She giggled at that, she had no idea why, but she did. Somehow, the image of this man sticking a bow on her head was amusing. _**

**_Why? _**

**_She had no idea._**

Who would have guessed that she would have laughed at a gift that was so smug and wrong in so many ways. She had laughed at her own capture, no one else understood, no one but the two of them—no one really had to understand nor did anyone seriously have a right to. His gift proved that he had been serious since day one. He had thought of what to get her, of what would make her giglle and laugh FOR him. That night he had suggested that he had picked the bow out she had laughed, giggled, even as she hung over his shoulder. It seemed, now, that even then he knew her quite well. It wasn't money that intrigued her, it was his mind.

"Where are you?" He whispered against her neck as his arms slipped around her body from behind. "Because you certainly aren't here right now—though I do hope the smile on your face is due to thoughts of me." Seto Kaiba had entered the room in stealth mode. She had looked like the perfect angel, plucked from the top of some amazing tree and placed there for his heart to skip beats to.

Serenity leaned back into him and took a deep breath. She had longed to be nestled in his arms all night long, now that she was there—she intended to stay. Had it been a fairytale? She wasn't sure, but now this moment was perfect.

"Would you like your gift now?" His warm voice was a growl against her neck.

Serenity frowned, unseen by Seto. "You already gave me your gift—the bow." Sounding quite confused, she turned in his arms and was rewarded by his signature smirk.

"The bow was to adorn the head of **_my gift_**. This gift is uniquely yours." Seto tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers. He looked down at her face and noticed her eyes remained closed even after their lips parted. "I wanted something to always remind you of this night and the way you fell for my charms."

Honey colored eyes snapped open at his words. "Of course I will always remember this night and your arrogance. I only need to look at you and I know just what an egotist I'm involved with." She pouted slightly and glared, taking her arms from around him and folding them, defensively, across her chest.

Kaiba tsked at her, but held her still, steadily against him with his left hand while his right hand reached into his pocket. The small velvet box had been sitting there most of the night, but he wanted to be alone with her when he gave it.

When he showed her the box she looked at him with confusion.

"I told you that the gift you gave me wasn't supposed to be a large monetary thing. It was supposed to be funny, and yours was…and…" She stopped when his finger settled on her lips. His blue eyes glinted and he almost smiled at her.

"Technically, the gift for Christmas Eve won your laughter and made you mine. This is your Christmas Day gift—as mine. You didn't honestly think that the bow would be the only thing I would give you? We're a couple now and I believe spoiling is in order." With that he opened the box. He watched her eyes widen as she stared down at the treasure. It was a pin, in the shape of a ribbon—platinum in substance and encrusted with emeralds. "The color of the dress you wore the night you presented your challenge and enticed me into this game of yours. I won your game, and now you're mine Serenity."

She nodded, she was his. Her heart longed for him, her mind ached for his spirit, and her soul needed his for completion. Her fingers reached out and freed the pin from its place. Stroking the jewels, she smiled. It was pretty and perfect, and no doubt, designed exclusively for her.

"It's quite unique." She whispered in reverence.

He nodded, "I wanted something that would be yours alone."

Looking up to meet his eyes, she placed her hand on his chest. Seto slipped his hand over hers and held it closer. His heart was beating beneath her palm as her mind raced with a million questions and thought and wants. Since their meeting on the balcony that night, she had been intrigued and mystified. When they rode in the carriage, she encountered his stubborn streak and desired him. When he kissed her, he melted her from within. Biting her lower lip, she searched for words she couldn't find.

"Silly me," she whispered. "I'm giving you something that you'll have to share, but I promise the biggest part will be yours."

Tilting his head, he continued to look at her with a question in his eyes. Had they always been this deep and blue? Had their depth always seemed like that color just after the sunsetwhen the light was fading from the sky? Had her heart always needed him this desperately? Serenity knew she had never wanted another man the way she wanted him.

"I love you Seto Kaiba, but the heart I give you needs to be shared with the others in my life—though I assure you, the best parts are yours alone." Pink tinged her cheeks as her eyes fell from his face focused on his hand holding hers over his heart.

The moment was so tense and deep and profound…until.

"You loved me since the moment you laid eyes on me at the party didn't you? I was impossible to resist." Serenity's eyes snapped up to his face. "I mean, I can't blame you, do you realize how many would kill to be in your position?"

He nearly chuckled when her jaw dropped.

"I mean I am **_the Seto Kaiba_**—billionaire, entrepreneur, expert duelist—"

"Snob, egotist, persistent pain, cocky, arrogant—" Serenity helped him add adjectives to his list.

His lips silenced hers, and instead of fighting him with more insults, she sank into him. Seto's hand abandoned hers on his chest, to slip upwards and cup her cheek gently. Every inch of her was so soft and smooth. Gently he pulled her tighter against him, until her curves were pressed deeply against the hard muscles of his body. Serenity's hand still pressed to his chest, while the other stroked up his arm to slip into his hair. Moaning softly, she allowed him greater access to her mouth.

This kiss deepened as the two fought for dominance. Serenity had a point to prove and a place to put Seto in, while he simply wished to possess her. Taking her lower lip between his teeth he gently tugged, then slipping his hand to the nape of her neck, he pulled her mouth harshly against his. Tongues danced as the two tasted and experienced one another as if it were the first time. Finally, breathless, they broke the intimate taste.

No words were spoken as Seto took Serenity's hand and led her to the couch before the fire. Sitting down, he pulled her into an embrace. She fell into his lap, giggling softly as he stroked his fingers up and down her ribs.

"You know I'm ticklish Seto," she mumbled, as she buried her face against his neck. He kissed the top of her head, lingering there as he breathed in her scent. Serenity pulled back and took the pin she was holding; gently she fastened it to her gown. It was amazing and distinctive. The only girl in the world who possessed it was the one who could now claim a dragon as her very own.

"Was this your plan all along?" She asked as she settled in his arms—finding a comfortable nook, her head resting on his shoulder as strong arms held her loosely. "The bow?"

"In my position I have learned the best laid plans are the secrets you keep straight to the grave." He explained as he moved slightly, leaning back into the cushions of the couch, one of his hands idly stroking through her hair. "How can I surprise you in the future if I divulge my secrets?"

Sighing, she straightened in his lap and stared down into his face, had he ever been this relaxed before? Yes, they had been together numerous times, in a variety of situations, but he never looked so soft and peaceful.

"I desire all of your secrets Seto Kaiba, I already told you mine." She mumbled as she nipped delicately at his lips. His eyes closed in a lazy style as he let out a deep breath.

"You may have told me you love me Serenity, but I think I will need a lot more time to learn all of your secrets. I also think the unraveling will provide me with hours of amusement. This isn't a passing phase or a moment's want. Since the beginning I craved so much more." His thumb traced her lower lip.

She quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head, surveying him in a different light. Gone was the maniacal duelist who would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who dared challenge his supremacy. Here was a man, tainted and torn by life. A man who adored his little brother and now, wanted a woman to share in his world.

"Don't move," she whispered against his lips and then pulled out of his arms. Standing before him, she looked down and smiled. He was all hers. She would continue pinching herself to guarantee this was no dream—it had to be reality. "I'll be right back."

Reaching out his hand quickly, he snatched her wrist and held fast.

"Where are you going?" He asked, she was his now and heaven help him, she wasn't leaving.

Leaning down, she tasted his lips and broke the hold he had.

"I'll be right back. Relax Seto Kaiba…" Serenity walked from the room and stood in the doorway for a moment. Gazing back into the room she watched as he sank into the couch, settling in and making himself comfortable. Good.

The present she bought for him wasn't the usual type of gift for a girl to get for the boy she loved. It was odd and different. What could someone get a billionaire? She had given him her love, which had to be worth quite a bit, and now she would give him something different.

Walking to the closet where the butler had hung her coat, she opened it and reached inside. Nestled in her jacket pocket was her gift to Seto. She smiled as she took the envelope out and looked at it. It simply said his name on it, nothing more. No hints as to her plans or ideas, or as to what the contents held. Smiling, she held it against her heart and let thoughts of New Year's Eve dance through her mind.

Kaiba sat on the couch, now impatiently flipping through the channels the sophisticated system he had afforded. Where was she? The maid came into the room and cleared her throat. Blue eyes turned to her, as his eyebrow quirked in question.

"Will there be anything else Sir? The few of us on tonight wish to get some sleep, we have to be up extra early for breakfast Christmas morning," her voice was soft and undemanding.

"You can all get to bed," he explained as he stood. "We'll have a guest tomorrow morning," he explained as an after thought.

"Miss Serenity, Sir?" She asked with a smile.

He frowned. Impudent staff members deserved to be fired, but he was feeling too generous to fire anyone on Christmas Eve. He looked at his watch, Christmas morning.

"Yes," he answered simply and looked towards the doorway. There was no way she would simply leave, or would she?

"Good night Mr. Kaiba and Merry Christmas," the girl giggled as she left. He really was paying no attention to her.

A moment later Serenity appeared in the foyer to the large room. His breath caught on that moment.

A red envelope was in her fingers as she walked over to him with a smile on her face. The electricity in the air was almost palpable. Would this be something he would like, or was it presumptuous on her part? She swallowed her fear and walked over to him, the envelope was presented to him in slightly shaking fingers.

Kaiba hesitated a moment and then accepted the card.

"What is this?" He asked, as he flipped it over twice. Serenity's brown eyes were fastened to the paper.

"It's an envelope," she quipped.

Blue eyes fastened on hers. She shrugged, looked away and blushed slightly.

"Are you going to open it?" She asked, tired of him standing there and staring at her.

His fingers worked on the seal with dexterity, he didn't rip or tear, instead he gently slipped a finger under the flap and slipped it open. He probably received more mail in one day then she saw in a month. Opening it, he pulled out a small leather card.

"A passport?" He asked, sounding surprised. "Why do I need a passport?"

She smiled and took it from his fingers. Flipping it open, she revealed the picture.

"That's you," he noted, she looked very nice in the picture. Her hair was pulled up, not his favorite way for her hair to be, but it was appealing. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling sweetly.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "You may be brilliant in most things, but you're surprisingly dense tonight. This is also my gift to you Seto. I now have a passport, I can travel with you to Paris."

Tilting her chin up he moved in close to her lips, his breath caressing them.

"And what makes you think I still wish to bring you to Paris?" Kaiba asked.

Serenitygrabbed away the passport and pouted, "well, if you don't want to, I bet Duke would…"

She was snatched and hauled up against him faster than she knew what was happening.

"Mine," he growled as he claimed her mouth. Struggling for about a heartbeat, she finally gave in and slipped her arms around him and buried her fingers in his thick silken hair. There was no way in hell he would let Duke take her to Paris, or anywhere for that matter. This girl was his and his alone. It had been fine when she dated before tonight, but now, she was his. His mouth claimed hers completely, as he lifted her feet off the ground and moved toward the ceiling to floor windows lining the back of the room.

Serenity didn't even realize they had moved. When the kiss finally ended and her eyes opened she gasped as her eyes scanned the snow covered grounds. Flakes were still falling slowly and settling gently on the ground. Turning in his arms, she was held tightly, her back to his chest. Her fingers stroked his hands, which were now clasped tightly around her waist. Seto moved so he was bending over her, his mouth by her ear. A shiver passed through her. It hadn't been too long ago when she had looked out her apartment window and longed to have someone to share everything with.

"What are you thinking?" She quietly asked him.

"You'd slap me for my thoughts." He kissed her neck, just below her ear.

"Will you take me to Paris?" She asked, closing her eyes as she felt his warm mouth continue dancing against her skin.

"Will you stay the night?" He asked her, his heart skipping several beats.

"If I can stay in a guest room," she offered. "I don't want anything rushed and I think we both need time to settle into this. You have a lot of adjustments to make and so do I."

He nodded, "I agree, though I think it will be the death of me."

"You're too stubborn to die Seto Kaiba." Serenity giggled. "You'll argue with the grim reaper someday, and probably challenge him to a duel."

"Did I ever tell you how you talk too much?" He grumbled.

"You're just mad because you know I'm right." She pressed tighter against him and smiled, closing her eyes.

He rolled his eyes when she turned in his arms and hugged him. His hands held her gently, but firmly. It was time they both went to bed, separately. In the morning they would talk of Paris. Would he ever tell her that her gift to him meant so much? That her desire to be whisked off to the city of romance by him, a man that was hardly labeled romantic on a good day, made his Christmas? Someday he would…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there it is…hope you all enjoyed. I may do the Paris thing… I am hoping to if I hear enough of you wanting it. Spring break is upon me and so I have time to devote. Let me know what you all think. Once my profile page refreshes the responses to your reviews will be there. Hopefully all of the non-anonymous reviews received their responses through e-mail...if not...sorry? Or they should be coming. Thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys are so wonderful! 


End file.
